


Vom Licht in den Schatten

by AprilLightwood



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Secrets, M/M, Major Character Injury, Memory Loss, Mundane Alec Lightwood, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pain, Warlock Magnus Bane, dark!magnus, is he?, kind of, other characters to be added - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2020-09-27 09:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 31,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20405470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLightwood/pseuds/AprilLightwood
Summary: Ein weiterer Blitz leuchtete am Nachthimmel auf und Magnus wusste, dass es Zeit war zu gehen. Er beugte sich nach vorne und drückte Alec ein letztes Mal einen Kuss auf die Lippen."Ich werde dich nie vergessen", hauchte er an dem Mund des anderen. Dann stand er auf und verließ die Wohnung, ohne einen Blick zurückzuwerfen.***Erinnerungen werden gelöscht, ein Zauber geht schief und es ist nicht alles so wie es scheint.





	1. Ich werde dich nie vergessen

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo ihr Lieben,
> 
> ich hatte letzte Nacht einen Traum wie Magnus durch den Regen läuft, alleine und verzweifelt. Uhm...daraus ist dieses Kapitel entstanden. 
> 
> Ich wünsche euch wieder einmal viel Spaß eim Lesen (😬... ich verstecke mich schon einmal hinter der nächsten Hecke)
> 
> Alles Liebe  
eure April 😘

Hätte Magnus gewusst wie schmerzhaft es sein kann jemanden zu verlieren den man liebt, dann hätte er wahrscheinlich auf seinen Vater gehört und sein Herz nicht an Alec verschenkt. Doch Magnus war noch nie jemand gewesen, der sich vorschreiben ließ, was er zu tun hatte und schon gar nicht von seinem Vater. So hatte Magnus zugelassen, dass Alec die Mauer nieder riss, die er über Jahrzehnte hinweg um sein Herz aufgebaut hatte. Er hatte zugelassen, dass Alec sein Herz eroberte und Magnus hatte nichts getan, um ihn aufzuhalten. Im Gegenteil. Kopfüber hatte er sich in die Beziehung mit dem jungen Mann mit den haselnussbraunen Augen gestürzt, wohl wissend welches Risiko er eingehen würde. Doch es hatte ihn nicht gekümmert. Magnus war selbstsüchtig gewesen, wollte das Glück erleben, welches ihm die bedingungslose Liebe von Alec bot.

Magnus hatte die warnenden Stimmen der anderen immer wieder ignoriert. Er wollte nicht wahrhaben, dass eine Beziehung zu einem normalen Menschen dazu verurteilt war zu scheitern. Ein Jahr war es gut gegangen. Ein langes Jahr hatten Alec und er im Zauber ihrer Liebe gebadet und Magnus hatte es die ganzen Zeit geschafft sein Geheimnis vor seinem Freund verborgen zu halten. Er hatte verhindern können, dass Alec herausfand, dass er ein Hexenmeister war.

Für Magnus war dieses eine Jahr mit Alec die schönste Zeit in seinem langen Leben gewesen. Fast hatte er geglaubt, dass es gut gehen würde und die anderen sich geirrt hatten. Doch Liebe macht blind und so war es bei Magnus nicht anders gewesen. Der Hexenmeister hatte die Anzeichen nicht gesehen, die darauf hindeuteten, dass sein Glück mit Alec in Gefahr war. Er hatte die Hinweise buchstäblich ignoriert, seine Augen davor verschlossen und das hatte Alec beinahe das Leben gekostet.

Bilder der vergangen Tage liefen vor seinen inneren Augen ab. Immer wieder. Gnadenlos. So, als ob jemand mehrere Filme in eine Endlosschleife aneinander gereiht hätte und ihn damit zwang sich den Folgen seiner Taten zu stellen. Magnus kniff die Augen zusammen und versuchte die Bilder zu verdrängen, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Bereits zum hundertsten Mal sah er den Moment vor sich, der seine Welt und die von Alec auf den Kopf gestellt hatte. Magnus hatte nur einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde Zeit gehabt ein Entscheidung zu treffen und er hatte nicht gezögert seine Magie einzusetzen, um seinen Freund vor den Dämonen zu retten.

Es hatte nur wenige Minuten gedauert bis Alec sich von dem Schock erholt und Magnus mit Fragen gelöchert hatte. Magnus hatte versucht seinen Fragen auszuweichen, doch Alec hatte darauf bestanden die Wahrheit zu erfahren. So hatte Magnus ihm von der Schattenwelt erzählt und ihn darüber aufgeklärt, dass er selbst ein Hexenmeister war, der zusammen mit anderen Rassen die Welt der Menschen vor der dämonischen Unterwelt beschützte. Magnus hatte damit die wichtigste Regel der Gemeinschaft gebrochen und dieses Handeln zwang ihn jetzt eine weitere Entscheidung zu treffen, von der er wusste, dass sie ihn mit einem Loch in der Brust zurücklassen würde. Aber er musste es tun. Er musste seine Leute schützen und dass Alec von der Schattenwelt wusste, brachte jeden Bewohner dieser Zwischenwelt in Gefahr. Das konnte Magnus nicht zu lassen, egal wie schmerzhaft es sein würde.

Magnus starrte auf die verschlossene Tür von Alecs Apartment, unfähig sich zu bewegen. Würde ihn jemand später dazu auffordern eine detailgetreue Zeichnung von der Tür anzufertigen, dann würde Michelangelo vor Neid erblassen. Da war sich der Hexenmeister sicher.

Magnus schluckte schwer. Er hob seine Hand und ließ sie bereits zum wiederholten Male über dem Klingelknopf schweben. Der Hexenmeister vergrub seine Zähne in die Unterlippe, versuchte so zu verhindern, dass er vor Verzweiflung laut aufschrie.

Ein Blitz durchzuckte plötzlich die Dunkelheit der Nacht und erleuchtete für einen Moment den Flur, riss Magnus aus seiner Starre.

"So eine verdammte Scheiße...", fluchte er leise, presste seinen Kopf gegen das kühle Holz vor sich und hämmerte mit der Faust gegen die Tür.

Sekunden später wurde die Apartmenttür aufgerissen und Magnus stolperte ein paar Schritte nach vorne. Er wäre vermutlich zu Boden gestürzt, hätten Alecs starke Arme ihn nicht aufgefangen.

"Wow... vorsichtig!", rief Alec.

Magnus krallte seine Finger in Alecs T-Shirt und vergrub sein Gesicht in den ausgeblichenen Stoff.

"Magnus, was machst du hier?" Alec packte ihn an den Armen, schob ihn von sich.

Der Hexenmeister drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite, nicht in der Lage seinem Freund in die Augen zu schauen. Alec legte ihm eine Hand unter das Kinn und drehte seinen Kopf, zwang ihn damit sich dem Unausweichlichen zu stellen.

"Was ist los?"

Magnus schaute Alec in die Augen und beinahe hätte er vergessen, warum er eigentlich hier war. Verdammt. Wie schaffte es Alec jedes Mal, dass sein Herz vor Freude einen Satz machte, wenn er ihn sah? Wie schaffte er es, dass in Magnus jedes Mal ein Schwarm von Schmetterlingen einen Jubeltanz vollführte und es sich so anfühlte, als würde er sich immer wieder aufs Neue in ihn verlieben? Magnus schloss für einen Moment die Augen.

Alec blickten ihn besorgt an und eine Falte hatten sich zwischen den Augenbrauen des anderen gebildet. Magnus hob seine Hand und strich sanft über Alecs Stirn, versuchte die Haut zu glätten. Wie gerne hätte er jetzt mit Alec einfach den späten Abend genossen und sich mit ihm ins Bett gekuschelt. Wie gerne hätte er sich jetzt von Alec in die Arme nehmen lassen und sich der Geborgenheit und dem Frieden hingegeben, die sie ihm boten. Magnus atmete tief durch und kratzte seine Selbstbeherrschung zusammen. Es würde nicht leichter werden, wenn er es noch weiter hinaus zögerte.

"Alexander, du weißt wie sehr ich dich liebe und du weißt, dass sich das nie ändern wird, egal was auch passieren mag? Das weißt du doch, oder?"

"Ja... ja, natürlich weiß ich das. Ich liebe dich auch, Magnus." Alec strich zärtlich mit seinem Daumen über seine Wange. "Deswegen tauchst du hier mitten in der Nacht auf? Nur, um mir das zu sagen?" Ein Lächeln legte sich auf Alecs Lippen, doch Magnus sah auch die Unsicherheit in den Augen des anderen.

"Es tut mir leid, Alexander für das was als nächsten passieren wird, aber ich muss es tun."

"Du musst was tun?" Alec trat einen Schritt nach hinten und schaute ihn irritiert an.

Magnus hob seine Hand und blaues Licht flammte auf. Alecs Augen weiteten sich erschrocken und er trat einen weiteren Schritt zurück.

"Magnus, was...?"

Magnus Hand schoss nach vorne und das blaue Licht folgte seiner Bewegung und wirbelte augenblicklich um Alecs Kopf. Echte Angst stand jetzt in den Augen seines Freundes und das war der Moment, in dem Magnus Herz das erste Mal in dieser Nacht brach. Der Hexenmeister biss die Zähne zusammen und versuchte sich auf seine Magie zu konzentrieren und sich nicht von dem flehenden Ausdruck in Alecs Augen ablenken zu lassen.

Magnus sprach ein paar Worte in der uralten Sprache der Magie und dann war es getan. Er ballte seine Hand zu einer Faust und der Magiestrom riss ab. Alec verdrehte seine Augen und fiel wie ein nasser Sack zu Boden. Magnus schnellte nach vorne und fing seinen Freund auf, legte ihn vorsichtig auf den weichen Teppich. Fast schon zärtlich wischte der Hexenmeister eine verirrte Strähne aus Alecs Stirn.

"Es tut mir so leid, Alexander aber ich musste es tun."

Seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüster. Ein Schluchzen perlte von seinen Lippen und Magnus presste die Ballen seiner Hände auf seine brennenden Augen, versuchte so zu verhindern, dass er anfing zu weinen. Zitternd holte er Luft und versuchte seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Er verharrte für einen Moment bevor er Alec in seine Arme hob und ihn nach nebenan in das Schlafzimmer trug. Behutsam legte er ihn auf die weiche Matratze.

Magnus blieb noch ein paar Minuten auf dem Bett sitzen und schaute in das schlafenden Gesicht von Alec, versuchte sich jedes Detail zu merken, obwohl er wusste, dass er diese bereits in und auswendig kannte. Wie oft hatte er Alec beim Schlafen zugeschaut, war den Konturen des Gesichts des anderen mit seinen Fingern nachgefahren, hatte sich jede noch so kleine Feinheit eingeprägt.

Ein weiterer Blitz leuchtete am Nachthimmel auf und Magnus wusste, dass es Zeit war zu gehen. Er beugte sich nach vorne und drückte Alec ein letztes Mal einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

"Ich werde dich nie vergessen", hauchte er an dem Mund des anderen. Dann stand er auf und verließ die Wohnung, ohne einen Blick zurückzuwerfen.

Die Tür fiel leise hinter ihm ins Schloss, doch für Magnus hallte das Geräusch laut in seinen Ohren. Übelkeit stieg in ihm auf und er krümmte sich reflexartig nach vorne, schlang seine Arme um seinen Körper. Was hatte er nur getan?

Seine Beine gaben unter ihm nach und er sank auf die Knie, wiegte sich langsam vor und zurück, versuchte so den Schmerz in seinem Inneren zu dämpfen. Doch vergeblich. Ein Wimmer entwich seiner Kehle und Magnus presste die Lippen aufeinander, versuchte zu verhindern, dass er auseinander fiel.

Magnus hatte soeben jegliche Erinnerung des letzten Jahres an ihre gemeinsame Zeit aus Alec Gedächtnis gelöscht. Sollte Alec und er sich auf der Straße zufällig begegnen, dann würde dieser ihn nicht mehr wiedererkennen.

Ein nie dagewesener Schmerz jagte durch sein Herz und Magnus spürte wie es weiter zerbrach und in tausend Teile zersplitterte. Ein Keuchen entwich ihm und er starrte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen in die ihn umgebende Dunkelheit der Nacht.

Magnus wusste nicht wie lange er auf dem kalten Boden des Flures kniete, doch irgendwann schaffte er es sich auf seine Füße zu rappeln. Er stolperte die Treppen hinunter und lief hinaus in den Sturm, der die Nacht in seinen Klauen hielt.

Der Hexenmeister fing an zu laufen, rannte die Straße hinab ohne darauf zu achten welchen Weg er einschlug. Tränen rannten unkontrollierbar über seine Wangen und mischten sich mit den Regen, der über seine Gesicht lief. Magnus rannte bis seine Lungen in Flammen standen und dennoch blieb er nicht stehen. Er rannte weiter bis seine Beine schließlich unter ihm nachgaben und er zu Boden stürzte. Der Aufprall presste ihm die Luft aus der Lunge und ihm wurde für einen Moment schwarz vor Augen.

Es dauerte einen Moment bis seine Sicht sich wieder klärte und er merkte, dass er den Weg in den Central Park genommen hatte. Er drehte den Kopf zur Seite und sein Gesicht versank in dem aufgeweichten Boden unter ihm. Er krallte seine Hände in die feuchte Erde, suchte Halt. Der Himmel öffnete noch einmal all seine Schleusen und der Regen prasselte auf Magnus nieder, trommelte unnachgiebig auf ihn ein, dass es fast schon schmerzte.

Doch der Hexenmeister nahm kaum etwas davon war. Sein Körper bebte angesichts des Gefühlschaos und der Schmerzen, die in seinem Inneren tobten. Ein Schrei bahnte sich seinen Weg ins Freie und mischt sich mit den lauten Donnergrollen, welches die Welt um ihn herum erschütterte. Magnus schrie seine Trauer um seinen Verlust hinaus in die Dunkelheit der Nacht bis seine Stimme versagte und seine Kehle sich anfühlte wie rohes Fleisch. Doch es kümmert ihn nicht. Der Schmerz in seiner Kehle lenkte ihn von dem in seiner Brust ab, dort wo einst sein Herz gewesen war.

Magnus Sicht verschwamm vor seinen Augen und eine schwere Müdigkeit übermannte ihn. Was wäre, wenn er einfach loslassen würde? War es möglich an einem gebrochenem Herzen zu sterben?

Immer weiter driftete er davon, nahm kaum wahr, wie starke Arme ihn plötzlich umfingen und vom Boden aufhoben. Zu erschöpft um sich zu wehren, ließ er es geschehen und fiel weiter in die Dunkelheit, die ihn immer mehr übermannte. Magnus wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als zu vergessen. Zu vergessen, das er für Alec nun nur noch ein Fremder war und Alec ihm nie wieder das strahlende Lächeln schenken würde, das Magnus Herz höher schlugen ließ. Alec würde ihn nie wieder in die Arme nehmen und ihn nie wieder küssen, bis Magnus ganz schwindelig davon wurde. Er würde ihm nie wieder sagen wie sehr er ihn liebte. Magnus vergrub sein Gesicht an der Brust desjenigen, der ihn aus dem Park trug.

Hätte Magnus doch auf seinen Vater gehört. Nur dieses eine Mal. Doch es war zu spät. Magnus würde damit leben müssen, dass er sein Herz verloren hatte, zurückgelassen in den Händen eines jungen Mannes mit haselnussbraunen Augen, der nicht einmal mehr wusste, dass er dieses Herz überhaupt besaß.


	2. Können Träume wahr werden?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus schrak aus seinem Traum, rief nach Alec. Catarina war sofort bei ihm und zog ihn in ihr Arme. Magnus vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem Schoß und schluchzte unkontrollierbar. Immer wieder tauchte das Bild vor seine Augen wie Alec blutüberströmt zu Boden sackte.
> 
> Behutsam strich die Hexenmeisterin mit ihren Fingern durch seine Haare und murmelte beruhigende Worte. Es dauerte einen Moment bis Magnus verstand, was seine Freundin die ganze Zeit sagte.
> 
> "Es war nur ein Traum, Magnus. Nur ein Traum."
> 
> Doch das war es nicht gewesen. Zumindest nicht der letzte. Dieser Traum war nicht nur eine Erinnerung an die gemeinsame Zeit mit Alec gewesen, denn er hatte Alec retten können. Dieser Traum fühlte sich eher wie ein Vorbote an, wie eine Vision. Magnus setzte sich auf und wischte die Tränen aus seinem Gesicht.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo ihr Lieben,
> 
> Kapitel 2 ist endlich fertig. Magnus versucht zu verarbeiten was passiert ist. Zum Glück ist Catarina für ihn da. 
> 
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen.  
Eure April

Es war heiß. Viel zu heiß. Eine unglaubliche Hitze wallte durch seinen Körper und es fühlte sich an wie flüssiges Feuer, das in seinen Adern pulsierte. Magnus drehte den Kopf, versuchte den lodernden Flammen zu entkommen, die seinen Körper in ihren Klauen hielten, doch vergeblich. Etwas Schweres hielt in fest und machte es ihm unmöglich sich zu bewegen. Ein Wimmern drang aus seiner Kehle und er versuchte die Augen zu öffnen. Doch eine klebrige Masse in seinen Wimpern verhinderte, dass er der Dunkelheit entfliehen konnte, die ihn umgab. War er tot? War er in Edom? Was war passiert?

Ein glühender Schmerz schoss durch seinen Körper, sammelte sich dort, wo sein Herz sein sollte. Bilder tauchten vor seinen Augen auf und erinnerte ihn daran, was er getan hatte. Was er Alec angetan hatte. Der Schmerz in seiner Brust steigerte sich und er keuchte auf.

Etwas Kaltes legte sich auf seine viel zu heiße Stirn und die kühle Feuchtigkeit linderte die Hitze ein wenig. Machte es erträglicher.

"Magnus, kannst du mich hören?"

Catarina. Sie war bei ihm. Magnus öffnete den Mund, um etwas sagen, doch mehr als ein heiseres Krächzen kam nicht über seine Lippen. Seine Kehle brannte wie Feuer.

Ein Glas wurde an seine Lippen gehalten und eine kühle Flüssigkeit tröpfelte in seinen Mund, rann seine Kehle hinab und linderte den Schmerz in seinem Hals.

"Was...?" Seine Stimme klang rau, war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

"Magnus, deine Magie ist außer Kontrolle. Du verbrennst innerlich. Ich kann nicht mehr lange dagegen halten."

Seine Magie? Außer Kontrolle? Magnus lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit nach innen, direkt in die höllische Hitze hinein. Catarina hatte Recht. Seine Magie loderte in ihm, verbrannte alles was sich ihr in den Weg stellte. Wäre die Hexenmeisterin nicht eingeschritten, dann hätte seine Magie ihn bereits getötet. Aber wie konnte das passieren?

Wage Erinnerungen tauchten vor seinen Augen auf. Wie er sich gewünscht hatte zu vergessen. Wie er den Schmerz nicht mehr hatte spüren wollen. Wie er sich vorgestellt hatte loszulassen. Sein Wunsch musste so stark gewesen sein, dass sein Unterbewusstsein die Kontrolle über seine Magie aufgegeben hatte. Langsam atmete er aus, sandte seinen Geist aus und brachte seine Magie dazu sich nach und nach zu beruhigen, bis der Hitzestrom in seinem Inneren abnahm und schließlich versiegte. 

Magnus seufzte erleichtert. Es ging ihm augenblicklich besser, doch er fühlte sich immer noch sehr schwach. Catarina hatte seine Magie zwar eindämmen können, aber Magnus Magie folgte nur seinem eigenen Ruf und andere Hexenmeister hätten nie die volle Kontrolle gehabt, hätten sie niemals bändigen können. Dafür war sie zu einzigartig, zu mächtig. Er war schließlich der Sohn eines Dämonenprinzen.

Erneute versuchte er seine Augen zu öffnen. Catarina musste seine Bemühungen bemerkt haben, denn Sekunden später wischte sie mit einem feuchten Tuch sanft über seine Lider. Erst da registrierte Magnus, dass seine Wimpern von den vielen Tränen verklebt gewesen waren, die er wegen Alec vergossen hatte. Sie hatten sich anscheinend mit dem Mascara vermischt und es ihm unmöglich gemacht, seine Augen einfach so zu öffnen.

Magnus konnte seine Lider schließlich heben und blinzelte ein paar Mal. Das schwere Gewicht, das ihn in die Matratze drückte, war nichts anderes als die Bettdecke, die Catarina bis unter sein Kinn gezogen hatte. Magnus schaute sich um und sah, dass er sich in seinem eigenen Bett befand. Die Hexenmeisterin saß in einem Sessel, den er vorher noch nie gesehen hatte. Sie musste diesen herbeigezaubert haben. Rosa mit hellen Tupfen war definitiv nicht sein Geschmack.

"Schön, dass du endlich wach bist." Seine Freundin lächelte ihn an, doch Magnus entging die Sorgenfalte zwischen ihren Augenbrauen nicht.

"Was ist passiert?" Magnus schluckte. Seine Kehle fühlte sich immer noch wund an. Er erinnerte sich, wie er seine Trauer in die Nacht hinaus geschrien hatte.

Bei Lilith. Magnus wusste nicht, wann er sich das letzte Mal überhaupt so schwach gefühlt hatte. Seine Magie musste etliche Kraftreserven aufgebraucht haben. Nur ein klein wenig länger und er wäre für immer von dieser Welt gegangen. Wäre das wirklich so schlimm gewesen, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Magnus zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Er durfte solche Gedanken nicht zulassen. Ja, es schmerzte Alec auf diese Weise zu verlieren. Er würde lange brauchen, um darüber hinwegzukommen, wenn er es denn je schaffen sollte. Aber sterben wollte er deswegen nicht. Alec hätte ihm die Hölle heiß gemacht, wenn er sich einfach so feige aus dem Leben geschlichen hätte.

Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen, als er an seinen Freund, nein Ex-Freund, dachte und Magnus schluckte erneut. Sofort war Catarina bei ihm, beugte sich zu ihm hinab und nahm ihn in die Arme.

"Du hast das Richtige getan, Magnus. Ich weiß es ist schwer. Aber es war das Richtige. Für Alec und für uns."

"Ich weiß, Cat. Ich liebe ihn nur so sehr."

"Ach, Magnus..."

Sie drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Schläfe und wischte die verschwitzten Haare aus seiner Stirn.

"Wie komme ich überhaupt hier her?"

"Raphael hat dich gefunden. Hat dich nach Hause getragen und mich sofort angerufen, als klar war, dass etwas mit dir nicht stimmte."

Magnus nickte schwach. Catarina hielt ihm erneut das Glas an die Lippen und Magnus trank, dankbar für das kühle Wasser, dass das Brennen in seinem Hals weiter linderte. Sicherlich könnte er Catarina bitten seine Kehle zu heilen, doch irgendetwas hielt ihn davon ab.

"Du musst dich weiterhin ausruhen. Schlaf noch ein wenig, Magnus."

Magnus summte zustimmend und schloss die Augen. Erst jetzt merkte er wie müde er wirklich war. Ein Bild tauchte vor seinen Augen auf. Ein Bild von Alec wie er ihn anlächelte und Magnus gab sich der Erinnerung hin, tauchte ab in die Welt der Träume, die ihn mit offenen Armen empfing.

***

_ Der Duft von belgischen Waffeln und gerösteten Kaffeebohnen lockte Magnus aus seinem Schlaf. Augenblicklich dachte er an die vergangene Nacht und ein Lächeln bildete sich auf seinen Lippen. Alec und er hatten den nächsten Schritt in ihrer Beziehung getan und es war wundervoll gewesen. Magnus schnurrte leise wie eine Katze, rief sich die sanften Küsse in Erinnerungen, die Alec überall auf seinem Körper hinterlassen hatte. Er dachte an die zärtlichen Berührungen von Alecs Fingern, die das leidenschaftliche Feuer in ihm entfacht hatten, dass ihm immer noch ganz warm davon war. Er seufzte zufrieden. Es war nicht einfach nur Sex gewesen, sondern weitaus mehr. Aber es war noch zu früh, diese Gefühle in Worte zu fassen. _

_ Sein Magen grummelte plötzlich, bedeutete ihm, dass er seinen trägen Hintern aus dem Bett schwingen möge. _

_ Magnus öffnete die Augen und warmes Sonnenlicht begrüßte ihn. Er blinzelte ein paar Mal, um sich an das helle Licht zu gewöhnen. Genüsslich streckte er sich, wand sich auf der weichen Matratze und dehnte seine wunden Muskeln. Ebenfalls eine Nebenwirkung der letzten Nacht. Ein leises Kichern perlte von seinen Lippen. Er vergrub das Gesicht in die weichen Kissen und atmete den Geruch von Alec ein.  _

_ Sein Magen gab jedoch nicht auf und schließlich schwang sich der Hexenmeister aus dem Bett, fischte seine Boxershort vom Boden auf und zog diese über. Auf dem Weg in die Küche machte er einen Umweg über das Badezimmer. _

_ Alec stand am Herd und bereitete für sie ein Frühstück vor. Die Jogginghose hing tief auf seinen Hüften und Magnus lief das Wasser im Munde zusammen bei dem Anblick, dem sein Freund ihm an diesem Sonntagmorgen bot. Er trat hinter Alec, legte seine Arme um dessen Hüfte und presse einen Kuss auf die nackte Haut über dem Schulterblatt. _

_ "Guten Morgen", murmelte Magnus. _

_ Alec drehte sich in seinen Armen zu ihm um und erwiderte den morgendlichen Gruß. Dann beugte er seinen Kopf und küsste ihn, strich sanft mit seinen Lippen über die von Magnus. _

_ "Das Frühstück ist gleich fertig. Was hältst du davon, wenn du dich schon einmal an den Tisch setzt?" _

_ "Womit habe ich das nur verdient, Alexander?" _

_ "Sieh es als Dank für den besten Sex meines Lebens an." _

_ Magnus grinste. _

_ "Den besten Sex deines Leben? Ich fühle mich geschmeichelt." _

_ Alec erwiderte das Grinsen und platzierte einen weiteren Kuss auf seinen Mund. Magnus summte fröhlich, schnappte sich zwei Tassen und die volle Kaffeekanne und ging hinüber ins Wohnzimmer. Schmetterlinge tanzten in seinem Bauch und Magnus stellte fest, dass er noch nie so glücklich gewesen war wie an diesem Morgen. _

_ *** _

_ Alec strich mit seinem Daumen langsam über seine Hand. Magnus hatte seinen Kopf auf die Schulter seines Freundes gelegt und genoss den lauen Sommerabend, den sie zusammen auf seinem Balkon verbrachten. Eine halb leere Weinflasche stand vor ihnen auf einem kleinen Beistelltisch und Kerzen trugen zu der romantischen Stimmung bei. Leise Musik drang durch die offene Balkontür zu ihnen nach draußen. Es war ein Abend wie aus einem dieser kitschigen Liebesfilme, aber Magnus hätte es nicht anders haben wollen. Es war perfekt. _

_ Bereits seit sechs Monaten waren Alec und er ein Paar und sie verbrachten inzwischen fast jeden Abend miteinander, sofern Magnus sich von seinen Aufgaben als Hexenmeister losreißen konnte. Alec wusste nichts von seiner wahren Natur, denn er war ein Mundie, ein normaler Mensch. Er durfte nicht wissen dass die Schattenwelt existierte. Niemals. _

_ "Worüber denkst du nach?", fragte Alec plötzlich. _

_ "Darüber wie kitschig romantisch dieser Abend doch eigentlich ist." _

_ Alec lachte auf und Magnus spürte die Vibration an seiner Wange. Er hob den Kopf und grinste Alec an. _

_ Dieser neigte seinen Kopf und küsste ihn, langsam und sanft. Magnus seufzte. Was konnte den Abend noch perfekter machen? _

_ Magnus öffnete die Augen und ihre Blicke verhakten sich ineinander. _

_ "Ich wüsste, was diesen Abend noch romantischer machen könnte." _

_ Hatte Alec seine Gedanken gelesen oder hatte er seine Wort laut ausgesprochen? Magnus wusste es nicht. Er schluckte schwer angesichts der Gefühle, die er in Alecs haselnussbraunen Augen sehen konnte. Es waren Gefühle, die auch bereits seit längerer Zeit in Magnus schlummerten und darauf warteten endlich ausgesprochen zu werden. _

_ Alec beugte seinen Kopf erneut, fuhr mit seinen Lippen über Magnus Ohrläppchen. _

_ "Ich liebe dich, Magnus Bane." _

_ Magnus Herz setzte für einen Schlag aus, nur um danach doppelt so schnell zu schlagen. Der Hexenmeister drehte seinen Kopf. _

_ "Ich liebe dich auch, Alexander Gideon Lightwood." _

_ *** _

_ "Du verschweigst mir doch etwas." _

_ "Was sollte ich dir bitteschön verschweigen." _

_ "Ich weiß nicht. Sag du's mir." _

_ Alec stand vor ihm, die Hände in die Hüfte gestemmt. Er starrte Magnus mit wütenden Augen an. Magnus fuhr sich frustriert mit der Hand über das Gesicht. War er zu unvorsichtig geworden? Hatte Alec etwas bemerkt? _

_ "Wie kommst du überhaupt darauf?", fragte der Hexenmeister vorsichtig. _

_ "Ich habe einfach nur das Gefühl, dass da etwas ist was du mir nicht erzählen willst. Wenn Catarina anruft, dann verschwindest du häufig hinter verschlossen Türen oder du bist tagelang nicht zu Hause und nicht erreichbar. Ich meine... sicherlich musst du mir nicht alles aus deinem Leben erzählen, aber... Magnus wir sind jetzt fast zehn Monate zusammen und ich weiß so gut wie nichts aus deinem Leben. Ich kenne deine Familie nicht und deine Freunde sind einfach nur Namen für mich. Wenn ich Catarina nicht zufällig ein oder zweimal am Telefon gehabt hätte, dann wüsste ich nicht einmal, dass sie auch wirklich existiert." _

_ Alec gab einen frustrierten Laut von sich, ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen und stützte seinen Kopf in seine Hände. _

_ "Es tut mir leid, wenn ich jetzt überreagieren mag, aber..." _

_ "Nein. Nein. Ich verstehe dich", unterbrach Magnus ihn. _

_ Der Hexenmeister setzte sich neben ihn und nahm Alecs Hände in die seinen, zwang seinen Freund ihn anzuschauen. _

_ "Alexander, warum ich dir von meiner Familie nicht erzählt habe, ist ganz einfach. Ich habe keine. Mein Mutter starb, als ich noch ganz klein war und mein Vater lebt sonst wo. Ich habe keinen Kontakt mehr zu ihm. Sonst gibt es niemanden. Keine Tanten oder Onkel, keine Geschwister. Niemanden." _

_ Magnus sah den traurigen Ausdruck in Alecs Augen und der Hexenmeister legte ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen, als Alec etwas sagen wollte. _

_ "Meine Freunde sind die einzige Familie die ich habe und ich haben sie dir noch nicht vorgestellt, weil unsere Beziehung dann auch wirklich offiziell werden würde. Weißt du.. so, als ob du mich deinen Eltern vorstellen würdest, die ich ja auch noch nicht kenne. Verstehst du das?" _

_ Alec nickte und nahm ihn in die Arme. Magnus ließ es geschehen. _

_"Es tut mir leid, Magnus. Ich_ _wollte_ _dich nicht bedrängen."_

_ "Ist schon ok. Wie gesagt, ich verstehe deine Reaktion." _

_ Alec hauchte ihm einen Kuss ins Haar und Magnus seufzte. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass es jemals so schwierig werden würde, die Schattenwelt vor Alec verborgen zu halten. Minuten vergingen, in denen keiner der beiden etwas sagte. Sie hielten sich einfach nur in den Armen, genossen die Wärme und Geborgenheit, die sie in den Armen des anderen fanden. _

_ "Magnus?" _

_ "Mhmm..." _

_ "Was ist ein Schattenjäger?" _

_ Magnus Herz machte einen Satz und er setzte sich abrupt auf, schaute Alec mit geweiteten Augen an. _

_ "Was..?" _

_ "Du hast neulich mit Catarina darüber gesprochen. Ich habe mich nur gewundert, was das sein sollte." _

_ Magnus Gedanken rasten. Er konnte Alec nicht die Wahrheit sagen. Was machte er jetzt bloß? _

_ "Ein Schattenjäger... nun ja...", begann er langsam, dehnte die Worte, um seine Gedanken zu sortieren, "Catarina... ähm... sie schreibt ein Buch. Ja, genau. Schattenjäger sind Figuren aus ihrem neuen Roman." _

_ Alec zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und schaute ihn skeptisch an. _

_ "Du hast nie erzählt, das Catarina Bücher schreibt. Ich dachte, sie wäre eine Krankenschwester." _

_ Verdammt. _

_ "Ist sie ja auch. Aber sie schreibt nebenbei auch. Als Hobby. Es ist ihr erstes Buch." _

_ Alec nahm das als Erklärung hin, doch Magnus entging der zweifelnde Ausdruck nicht, der noch immer in Alecs Augen lag. Wie gerne würde er Alec erzählen wer er wirklich war. Doch es ging nicht. Es war verboten. Magnus musste in Zukunft einfach noch mehr aufpassen. _

_ *** _

_ Hand in Hand liefen sie schweigend durch den Central Park, waren auf dem Weg zu Magnus Apartment. Sie hatten den Abend wieder einmal in ihrem Lieblingsrestaurant verbracht und es war bereits spät geworden. Die letzten Wochen waren anstrengend für Magnus gewesen. Dämonen waren immer häufiger aufgetaucht und mehr als einmal hatten die Schattenjäger ihm um Hilfe gebeten, sei es um Verletzungen zu heilen, bei denen ihre Runen nicht halfen oder Schutzzauber für das Institut zu wirken. Magnus gähnte. Er sehnte sich nach seinem weichen Bett, sehnte sich danach, sich in Alecs starke Arme zu kuscheln. So gerne Magnus sich jetzt mittels seiner Magie in sein Apartment portaliert hätte, so genoss er auch den abendlichen Spaziergang mit Alec. Etwas, dass er in den letzten elf Monaten zu schätzen gelernt hatte. _

_ Magnus nahm plötzlich eine huschende Bewegung aus dem Augenwinkel wahr und drehte den Kopf. Er blieb stehen und kniff die Augen zusammen. Was war das gewesen? _

_ "Magnus, was ist los? Hast du etwas gesehen?" _

_ Bevor Magnus etwas darauf erwidern konnte, schossen Dämonen zwischen den Bäumen hervor. Was zur Hölle? _

_ "Magnus, was sind das für Kreaturen?" Angst lag in der Stimme von Alec. _

_ Der Hexenmeister hatte kaum Zeit sich darüber zu wundern, warum Alec die Dämonen sehen konnte. Wahrscheinlich hatten die Wesen sich aus dem Zauberglanz hervor gewagt. Die dunklen Kreaturen kamen immer näher, fauchten und zischten widernatürlich. Was machte er jetzt? Bevor er sich weiter Gedanken darüber machten konnte, griffen die Wesen sie an. _

_ Magnus beschwor seine Magie und blaues Licht tanzte um seine Hände. Er wusste, dass er damit sein Geheimnis preisgab, doch das war in diesem Moment unwichtig. Er musste Alec beschützen. _

_ Ein gellender Schrei hallte durch die Nacht und Magnus drehte sich rasch um. Der Hexenmeister sah gerade noch, wie ein Dämon seine blutigen Klauen aus Alecs Körper zog, dann wurde es schwarz um ihn herum. _

_ *** _

Magnus schrak aus seinem Traum, rief nach Alec. Catarina war sofort bei ihm und zog ihn in ihr Arme. Magnus vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem Schoß und schluchzte unkontrollierbar. Immer wieder tauchte das Bild vor seine Augen wie Alec blutüberströmt zu Boden sackte.

Behutsam strich die Hexenmeisterin mit ihren Fingern durch seine Haare und murmelte beruhigende Worte. Es dauerte einen Moment bis Magnus verstand, was seine Freundin die ganze Zeit sagte.

"Es war nur ein Traum, Magnus. Nur ein Traum."

Doch das war es nicht gewesen. Zumindest nicht der letzte. Dieser Traum war nicht nur eine Erinnerung an die gemeinsame Zeit mit Alec gewesen, denn er hatte Alec retten können. Dieser Traum fühlte sich eher wie ein Vorbote an, wie eine Vision. Magnus setzte sich auf und wischte die Tränen aus seinem Gesicht.

"Catarina, du musst schauen, ob es Alec gut geht. Bitte."

"Magnus..."

"Ich flehe dich an. Ich konnte ihn nicht retten. Dieses Mal nicht."

"Es war nur ein Traum, Magnus."

"Bitte." Magnus kümmerte es nicht wie verzweifelt er klang. Der Traum hatte ein ungutes Gefühl in ihm zurückgelassen und er musste wissen, ob mit Alec auch wirklich alles in Ordnung war. Doch er konnte nicht selber gehen.

"Also fein.", gab Catarina schließlich nach. "Ich werde gehen. Aber nur dieses eine Mal."

"Danke."

Catarina schnippte mit ihren Fingern und eine Platte mit frischen Früchten, Brot und Käse tauchte vor Magnus auf.

"Aber vorher will ich, dass du etwas isst. Du hast zwei Tage durchgeschlafen. Ich werde nicht gehen, bevor ich weiß, dass du wieder zu Kräften gekommen bist."

Magnus wollte etwas erwidern, doch der strenge Blick in den Augen seiner Freundin ließ ihn verstummen. Er griff nach einem Stück Brot und kaute darauf herum, ohne wirklich etwas zu schmecken. Seine Gedanken kehrten immer wieder zu dem Traum zurück. Er hoffte wirklich, dass Alec nichts zugestoßen war.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wieder vielen Dank an meine Betaleserin @Tiffy1307Steph 
> 
> ***
> 
> Und wie immer freue ich mich über eurer Feedback. ❤


	3. Verloren im Schmerz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec quälte sich mühsam aus dem Bett und kam schwankend auf die Füße. Er stützte sich am Nachttisch ab und verhinderte so, dass er der Länge nach auf den Boden aufklatschte. Was war nur los mit ihm?
> 
> Sein Herz raste in seiner Brust und das Pochen echote schmerzhaft in seinem Kopf. Kalter Schweiß brach auf seiner Stirn aus und eine Übelkeit stieg rasend schnell in ihm auf. Rasch schlug Alec die Hand vor den Mund und rannte ins Badezimmer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo ihr Lieben,
> 
> wie ergeht es Alec am nächsten Tag? Sind seine Erinnerungen an Magnus tatsächlich fort?
> 
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen  
Eure April 😘

Alec schlug widerwillig die Augen auf und bereute es sofort. Ein gleißender Schmerz schoss durch seinen Kopf und er stöhnte auf. Er rollte sich auf die Seite und vergrub sein Gesicht in seine Hände, versuchte so das grelle Licht des Tages auszublenden. Sein Kopf fühlte sich an, als ob er jeden Moment auseinander reißen würde. Wieso hatte er nur solche Kopfschmerzen? Er konnte sich gar nicht daran erinnern am gestrigen Abend einen Tropfen Alkohol getrunken zu haben und schon gar nicht konnte er sich daran erinnern zu Bett gegangen zu sein.

Er rollte sich weiter zusammen und hoffte, dass der Schmerz nachlassen würde. Minuten verstrichen, doch das Pochen in seinem Kopf wurde einfach nicht besser. Es half nichts. Er musste eine Tablette einnehmen. Langsam setzte er sich auf und versuchte zu schnelle Bewegungen zu vermeiden. Nach dem heftigen Schmerz in seinem Kopf zu urteilen, würde er wohl fast die ganze Packung schlucken müssen.

Alec quälte sich mühsam aus dem Bett und kam schwankend auf die Füße. Er stützte sich am Nachttisch ab und verhinderte so, dass er der Länge nach auf den Boden aufklatschte. Was war nur los mit ihm?

Sein Herz raste in seiner Brust und das Pochen echote schmerzhaft in seinem Kopf. Kalter Schweiß brach auf seiner Stirn aus und eine Übelkeit stieg rasend schnell in ihm auf. Rasch schlug Alec die Hand vor den Mund und rannte ins Badezimmer.

Er kniete sich gerade noch rechtzeitig vor die Toilette, bevor er seinen Mageninhalt in die Kloschüssel entleerte. Alec konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er sich das letzte Mal so schlecht gefühlt hatte. Er legte seinen Kopf in seine Armbeuge und holte zittrig Luft, verharrte einen Moment, um seinem nervösen Magen die Chance zu geben sich zu beruhigen.

Es half alles nichts. Er würde heute zu Hause bleiben müssen. So konnte er auf keinen Fall arbeiten gehen. Mühsam kam er auf die Füße und torkelte hinüber zum Waschbecken. Seine Knie fühlten sich an wie Gummi und sein Blick war verschwommen, vermutlich eine Nebenwirkungen von den Kopfschmerzen.

Alec spülte den widerlichen Geschmack aus seinem Mund und spritze sich anschließend kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht. Das half zumindest den Schmerz ein wenig einzudämmen, doch um eine Schmerztablette würde er nicht drumherum kommen.

Er begab sich in die Küche,suchte mit zusammengekniffenen Augen nach den Tabletten und fand sie schließlich in der hintersten Ecke in einem der Küchenschränke. Er spülte die Tablette mit einem Glas Wasser hinunter und verzog das Gesicht angesichts des bitteren Geschmacks. Anschließend rief er Luke an, um sich krank zu melden.

Alec schlurfte zurück in sein Bett und zog die Bettdecke über seinen Kopf. Die Dunkelheit war angenehm und er entspannte sich ein wenig. Er war schon fast wieder eingeschlafen, da klingelte sein Handy. Der Ton schrillte unangenehm in seinen Ohren und er fluchte leise, vergrub sein Gesicht in die Kissen in der Hoffnung der Anrufer würde irgendwann aufgeben. Doch er hoffte vergeblich. Blindlings langte er nach seinem Telefon auf dem Nachttisch.

"Wenn das kein Notfall ist..."

"Alec, ist alles in Ordnung. Du klingst ziemlich mies", ertönte die besorgte Stimme seiner Schwester.

"Izzy, bitte nicht so laut."

"Was ist los?" Izzy senkte ihre Stimme zu einem Flüstern.

"Nur die schlimmsten Kopfschmerzen meines Lebens."

"Oh, dann fällt unsere Treffen heute Abend wohl flach?"

"Welches Treffen?"

"Du hast es vergessen?" Alec konnte förmlich sehen, wie seine Schwester die Augen verdrehte.

"Izzy, bitte... mir geht es echt beschissen."

"Na, wir hatten doch heute Abend eine Spieleabend geplant. Du und..."

"Ich und wer?"

"Ich weiß nicht... dein Freund?" Izzy klang irritiert und nun war es an Alec die Augen zu verdrehen. Keine gute Idee.

"Izzy, ich bin single und das schon seit zwei Jahren." Alec konnte den genervten Ton in seiner Stimme nicht verbergen.

"Ja, stimmt, aber..."

"Wenn du nichts Wichtiges mehr hast...bitte, ich würde gerne meine Kopfschmerzen auskurieren."

"Sorry, Bruder. Natürlich. Melde dich, wenn es dir besser geht."

Alec legte auf, warf das Telefon auf die andere Seite des Bettes und sank zurück in die weichen Kissen. Alec stutzte für einen Moment. Warum hatte er das Bett für zwei Personen bezogen? Er konnte sich nicht einmal mehr daran erinnern, dass getan zu haben. Irritiert schob er den Gedanken beiseite und schloss die Augen. Minuten später war er eingeschlafen.

***

Zwei Tage dauerte es, bis die Kopfschmerzen einigermaßen erträglicher wurden und er wieder zur Arbeit gehen konnte. Es waren die zwei schlimmsten Tage seines Lebens gewesen und er hatte die meiste Zeit im Bett verbracht. Izzy war kurz vorbeigekommen und hatte ihm etwas zu Essen gebracht, doch alleine bei dem Geruch war ihm sofort wieder schlecht geworden.

Alec schloss die Tür zu dem Café auf, in dem er neben seinem Fernstudium arbeitete. Er war an diesem Tag für die Frühschicht eingeteilt und es war noch dunkel draußen. Die meisten Bewohner von New York schliefen noch und Alec genoss die morgendliche Stille. Allzu bald würden die Bewohner der Stadt in das Café strömen, um ihre Körper mithilfe von Koffein aus dem morgendlichen Dämmerzustand zu holen.

Er ging in den Aufenthaltsraum und zog sich für seine Arbeit um. Kaum hatte er die Schürze mit dem Logo des Cafés umgebunden, da tauchte Maia auf, ein fröhliches Lied auf den Lippen. Sie verstummte, als sie Alec erblickte und blinzelte ein paar Mal.

"Was machst du hier?"

"Dir auch einen guten Morgen, Maia."

Alec ging an ihr vorbei und begab sich hinter die Theke, um die Kaffeemaschinen aus ihrem Dornröschenschlaf zu holen.

"Alec, was machst du hier?", wiederholte Maia erneut und kam hinter ihm her. Alec seufzte und drehte sich zu ihr um. Sie hatte die Hände in die Hüfte gestemmt und schaute ihn skeptisch an.

"Ich arbeite hier."

Maia schnaubte abfällig.

"Versuche nicht auszuweichen. Izzy hat mir erzählt, wie beschissen es dir in den letzten zwei Tagen ergangen ist. Warum kurierst du dich nicht vernünftig aus?"

"Izzy übertreibt. Mir geht es schon wesentlich besser."

Seine Schwester hatte natürlich nicht übertrieben, aber er hielt es nicht mehr alleine zu Hause aus. Er hatte die letzen beiden Tage nichts anderes getan, als die Decke seines Schlafzimmers anzustarren oder zu schlafen. Und er war beinahe verrückt geworden. Er musste wieder etwas zu tun.

Alec wich Maias prüfenden Blick aus und kochte sich einen Kaffee. Luke hatte nichts dagegen, wenn seine Mitarbeiter ihrem Bedürfnis nach Koffein nachgingen.

"Und was sagt..." Maia unterbrach sich.

"Was sagt wer?"

"Dein Freund?"

"Jetzt fang du nicht auch noch an. Ich bin single. Das wisst ihr doch alle."

Maia verzog das Gesicht.

"Mmpf... ich finde es trotzdem nicht gut, dass du schon wieder arbeiten willst."

"Maia, ich finde es echt lieb von dir, dass du dir solche Sorgen um mich machst. Aber mir geht es besser. Wirklich."

"Fein, aber wenn es wieder schlimmer wird, dann gehe bitte nach Hause. Versprochen?"

"Versprochen."

Sie nickte ihm zu und begab sich wieder nach hinten, um sich ebenfalls für den Ansturm vorzubereiten. Sie schlug mit ihrer Tasche versehentlich gegen einen der Rollwagen für die Geschirrrückgabe und ein vergessener Löffeln fiel scheppernd zu Boden. Alec zucke zusammen angesichts des lauten Geräusch, doch zum Glück bemerkte Maia es nicht. Sie hätte ihn sonst postwendend nach Hause geschickt. Der Schmerz hinter seiner Stirn fing wieder an heftiger zu pochen und Alec biss die Zähne zusammen. Er konnte sich immer noch nicht erklären, warum er unter diesen Kopfschmerzen litt. Er nippte vorsichtig an seinem heißen Kaffee. Es würde ein langer Tag werden, doch er würde es schaffen. Irgendwie.

***

Der zweite Ansturm war endlich vorbei und Alec wischte sich mit seinem Ärmel den Schweiß von der Stirn. Der Schmerz in seinem Kopf hatte ihn den ganzen Morgen begleitet und Alec kämpfte gegen die leichte Übelkeit an die unablässig gegen seine Kehle drückte. Maia hatte ihm immer wieder prüfende Blicke zugeworfen und Alec ertappte sich mehr als einmal, dass er bei einem zu lauten Geräusch zusammen zuckte.

Eine weitere Kundin betrat das Café und Alec richtete sich auf, platzierte ein freundliches Lächeln auf seine Lippen. Die Frau hatte dunkle Haut und ihre Haaren war in Rastazöpfe zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen gebunden.

"Was darf es für Sie sein?", begrüßte Alec sie.

"Einen Vanillaschote Cappuccino mit Karamell bitte." Sie hatte ein warme, angenehme Stimme.

Er nickte ihr zu und kassierte ab. Anschließend fragte er nach ihrem Namen, denn er auf den Becher schreiben wollte.

"Catarina."

Der Schmerz in seinem Kopf verstärkte sich auf einmal erneut und Alec keuchte auf. Der leere Becher fiel ihm aus der Hand und Alec musste sich an der Theke abstützen, um nicht zu Boden zu gehen.

"Was ist mit Ihnen?" Die Kundin, Catarina, schaute ihn besorgt an.

"Nur ziemlich miese Kopfschmerzen, die nicht weggehen wollen. Es geht sicherlich gleich wieder."

Alec kniff die Augen zusammen und versuchte bewusst ein und auszuatmen. Catarina kam um die Theke herum und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

"Das sieht mir nicht nach nichts aus. Kommen Sie, setzen Sie sich am besten erst einmal hin."

Alec ließ sich zu einem der leeren Plätze führen. Zum Glück waren nur sehr wenige Kunden in diesem Moment in dem Café anwesend. Irgendjemand fragte, ob er helfen könne, doch Catarina erklärte, dass sie Krankenschwester wäre und alles im Griff hätte.

"Oh mein Gott, Alec. Was ist passiert?"

Maia kam aus dem Aufenthaltsraum gelaufen und kniete sich neben Catarina.

"Nur ein kleiner Schmerzanfall. Geht gleich schon wieder." Alec biss die Zähne zusammen, als eine neue gleißende Welle durch seinen Kopf jagte.

"Sollen wir einen Arzt rufen?"

"Nein... i-ich denke, es wäre das Beste, wenn ich einfach nur nach Hause gehe", versuchte er Maia zu beruhigen.

"Gibt es jemand, der Sie abholen kommen könnte?", fragte Catarina.

"Meine Schwester. Izzy."

Maia nickte, rappelte sich auf die Füße und kramte in ihrer Schürzentasche nach ihrem Handy.

"Ich rufe sie an. Bin gleich wieder zurück."

Sie entfernte sich von ihnen und fing an kurze Zeit später aufgeregt in das Telefon zu sprechen.

"Wenn es nicht besser wird, dann sollten Sie wirklich einen Arzt aufsuchen."

Catarina nahm seine Hand in die ihre und Alec schaute auf. Ein warmes Kribbeln tanzte kurz über seiner Haut und der Schmerz ebbte etwas ab.

"Das mache ich. Danke Catarina."

Sie winkte ab mit den Worten sie hätte doch gar nichts getan und verabschiedete sich von ihm, kurz nach dem Maia wieder zurück war.

Izzy tauchte fünfzehn Minuten später im Café auf und brachte ihn nach Hause. Er legte sich sogleich in sein Bett und war fast eingeschlafen, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass der Schmerz spürbar erträglicher geworden war, nach dem Catarina seine Hand gehalten hatte. Doch der Schlaf übermannte ihn, bevor er weiter darüber nachdenken konnte.

***

Am nächsten Morgen ging es Alec zwar schon besser, doch Luke rief ihn an und machte ihm deutlich, dass er ihn erst wieder auf der Arbeit sehen wollte, wenn er sich auch wirklich besser fühlen würde. So war er Alec dazu verdammt zu Hause zu bleiben. Er nutzte die Zeit, um in seiner Wohnung ein wenig aufzuräumen. Der Schmerz pochte immer noch in seinem Kopf, aber es war auszuhalten.

Alec beschloss ein wenig für sein Studium zu lernen und hoffte, dass die Kopfschmerzen es zuließen. Es ging überraschend gut und so blickte er erst nach zwei Stunden wieder auf. Er rollte seine Schultern, um die leichte Verspannung in seinem Nacken zu lösen.

Alec fragte sich zum wiederholten Male, woher diese Kopfschmerzen überhaupt kamen. Er konnte es sich nicht erklären. Vielleicht sollte er auf Izzy hören und doch einmal zum Arzt gehen, nur um sicher zu sein. Er kritzelte gedankenverloren auf seinem Block herum. Sein Blick fiel auf das weiße Blatt und er sah den Namen, den er immer wieder niedergeschrieben hatte. 

Magnus.

Alec stutzte. Wer war Magnus? Er kannte niemanden mit diesem Namen, oder? Erneut erwachten die Schmerzen in seinem Kopf, schlimmer als je zuvor. Alec keuchte auf und seine Sicht verschwamm vor seinen Augen. Er nahm kaum war wie er zu Boden stürzte, dann hatte die Dunkelheit ihn bereits verschluckt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Irgendwas ist mit dem Zauber von Magnus nicht in Ordnung. Doch was? 🤔
> 
> Freue mich über eure Kommentare zu diesem Kapitel.
> 
> *** 
> 
> Danke wieder an meine Betaleserin @Tiffy1307Steph 😘


	4. Verlorene Erinnerungen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jemand rief seinen Namen. Alec drehte sich um und sah wie ein Mann auf ihn zugelaufen kam. Er kniff die Augen zusammen. Hatte der Mann etwa pinke Strähnen im Haar? Der Fremde kam keuchend vor ihm zum Stehen, beugte sich nach vorne und stützte seine Hände auf seine Knie. Alec starrte ihn an. Irgendwie kam er ihm bekannt vor. Aber woher?
> 
> Der Mann richtete sich wieder auf und warf ihm das strahlendste Lächeln zu, dass Alec je erhalten hatte. Sein Herz machte einen Satz und fing an schnell in seiner Brust zu pochen.
> 
> "Alexander", sagte der Fremde.
> 
> Alec blinzelte. Niemand nannte ihn bei seinem vollen Vornamen. Wer war dieser Mann, der sein Herz so höher schlagen ließ? 
> 
> Er starrte den Mann weiter an, überwältigt von der Schönheit des anderen und dann tauchte ein Name in seinen Gedanken auf. Klar und deutlich.
> 
> "Magnus... ."

_Jemand rief seinen Namen. Alec drehte sich um und sah wie ein Mann auf ihn zugelaufen kam. Er kniff die Augen zusammen. Hatte der Mann etwa pinke Strähnen im Haar? Der Fremde kam keuchend vor ihm zum Stehen, beugte sich nach vorne und stützte seine Hände auf seine Knie. Alec starrte ihn an. Irgendwie kam er ihm bekannt vor. Aber woher?_

_Der Mann richtete sich wieder auf und warf ihm das strahlendste Lächeln zu, dass Alec je erhalten hatte. Sein Herz machte einen Satz und fing an schnell in seiner Brust zu pochen._

_"Alexander", sagte der Fremde._

_Alec blinzelte. Niemand nannte ihn bei seinem vollen Vornamen. Wer war dieser Mann, der sein Herz so höher schlagen ließ? _

_Er starrte den Mann weiter an, überwältigt von der Schönheit des anderen und dann tauchte ein Name in seinen Gedanken auf. Klar und deutlich._

_"Magnus... ."_

***

Alec erwachte aus seinem Traum und schlug die Augen auf. Sein Mund fühlte sich trocken an und ein säuerlicher Geschmack lag auf seiner Zunge. Er verzog das Gesicht und schluckte mehrfach, um die aufkommende Übelkeit zu vertreiben. Wo war er?

Langsam drehte er den Kopf und blinzelte ein paar Mal bis seine Sicht sich geklärt hatte. Das Zimmer war spärlich eingerichtet und hatte weiße Wände auf denen seltsame Symbole aufgemalt waren. Sie erinnerten ihn an heidnische Runen und er fragte sich, was diese zu bedeuten hatten. Alec erkannte, dass er in einem dieser typischen Krankenhausbetten lag. Ein regelmäßiger Piepton durchschnitt die Stille, ertönte in dem gleichen Rhythmus wie sein Herz schlug. Warum war er im Krankenhaus? 

Alec fuhr sich mit der Zunge über seine rauen Lippen und stellte fest, dass er ziemlich durstig war. Er blickte sich weiter um, doch es war niemand da, den er nach einem Glas Wasser hätte fragen können.

Der Schmerz in seinem Kopf war zu einem dumpfen Pochen abgeebbt, dennoch pulsierte er unangenehm hinter seiner Stirn. Alec schluckte schwer. Was war nur passiert? 

Er hörte wie Tür zum Zimmer geöffnet wurde und drehte seinen Kopf in die Richtung.

"Du bist endlich wach."

"Mom?"

Seine Mutter kam in das Zimmer. Sie hatte ihre Haare zu einem strengen Pferdeschwanz zurückgebunden und trug einen dunklen Mantel über ihrem Kleid. Anscheinend war sie gerade erst im Krankenhaus angekommen. Sie setzte sich in den Stuhl, der direkt neben dem Bett stand und lächelte ihn an. Doch Alec sah, dass ihre Augen gerötet waren, so als ob sie geweint hätte.

"Wie geht es dir?", fragte sie ihn.

"Durstig." Seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Krächzen.

Seine Mutter stand auf und holte aus einem schmalen Schrank eine Flasche Wasser und ein Glas. Sie schenkte ihm ein und reicht ihm es ihm anschließend.

"Danke", sagte Alec 

Er richtete sich auf, stürzte sich auf seinen Ellbogen ab und nahm das Glas entgegen. Seine Hand zitterte ein wenig, doch er schaffte es das Glas ohne Hilfe leer zu trinken. Es ging ihm sofort etwas besser. Seine Mutter nahm ihm das Glas wieder ab und stellte es auf den Beistelltisch.

"Was ist passiert? Wo bin ich?"

"Du bist ohnmächtig zusammengebrochen, Alec. Wir haben dich in ein Krankenhaus gebracht."

Alec nickte seiner Mutter zu. Er erinnerte sich an die höllischen Kopfschmerzen, die ihn nach dem Lernen plötzlich überrollt hatten. Er hatte anscheinend wirklich das Bewusstsein verloren gehabt. Aber da war noch etwas. Etwas, das an der Oberfläche seiner Erinnerungen kratze, aber das er nicht zu fassen bekam. Sein Blick fiel wieder auf die seltsamen Zeichen an der Wand.

"Was sind das für seltsame Symbole an den Wänden?"

Alec betrachte die Zeichnungen genauer. Sie hatten alle unterschiedliche Formen und glänzten golden. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er wie seine Mutter mit den Schultern zuckte.

"Das sind nur irgendwelche abstrakte Malereien, denke ich. Die haben bestimmt nichts zu bedeuten."

Alec schaute seine Mutter an und sah, dass sie ihren Daumen und Zeigefinger aneinander rieb. Alec kniff die Augen zusammen. Sie war nervös. Aber warum? 

"Ist Izzy schon hier?", wollte Alec wissen.

"Nein. Sie hat einen Notfall auf der Arbeit und kann momentan nicht kommen."

Alec stutzte. Das war überhaupt nicht Izzys Art. Sie stellte ihre Familie sonst immer an erste Stelle, egal was auf der Arbeit gerade los war. Alec hatte das Gefühl, dass seine Mutter ihm etwas verschwieg. Er wusste nicht warum, aber ein ungutes Gefühl machte sich in ihm breit. Er blickte sich weiter in dem Raum um. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass der Raum kein Fenster hatte. Merkwürdig.

"Wann kann ich hier wieder raus?"

Seine Mutter griff nach seiner Hand und drückte sie sanft.

"Ich denke ein paar Tage wirst du hier bleiben müssen. Die Ärzte wollen dich genauestens untersuchen."

Alec ließ sich wieder in die Kissen fallen. Er fühlte sich so unglaublich müde und schwach. Waren das Nebenwirkungen dieser merkwürdigen Kopfschmerzen?

"Haben die Ärzte dir schon etwas gesagt, was mit mir los ist?"

Seine Mutter schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

"Mach dir aber keine Sorgen, Alec. Es ist bestimmt nichts Schlimmes. In ein paar Tagen wissen wir mehr." Sie lächelte ihn an. "Am besten ruhst du dich noch etwas aus. Ich werde mal schauen, dass du etwas zu Essen bekommst."

Er nickte und erwiderte das Lächeln. Ihm fiel jedoch auf, dass sie immer noch ihre beiden Fingern aneinander rieb und Alec fragte sich langsam ernsthaft, was sie so nervös machte. Doch er schwieg. Irgendetwas war definitiv seltsam, doch noch konnte er nicht ausmachen, was es war.

"Wo sind eigentlich meine Sachen?" Alec blickte an sich hinab. Er trug nur eines dieser typischen Krankenhaushemden.

"Die liegen dort drin." Seine Mutter deutete auf den schmalen Schrank, aus dem sie auch die Flasche mit dem Wasser geholt hatte.

Alec musste unbedingt mit Izzy sprechen und hoffte, dass sein Handy ebenfalls bei seinen Sachen war. Er erinnerte sich, es in der Hosentasche gehabt zu haben, als er ohnmächtig geworden war. Alec täuschte ein Gähnen vor. Seine Mutter beugte sich zu ihm hinab und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Er schloss die Augen und wartete, bis seine Mutter das Zimmer verlassen hatte. 

Anschließend blieb er noch einen Moment still liegen, nur um sicher zu sein, dass seine Mutter nicht gleich wieder zurückkehrte. Dann setzte er sich auf. Vorsichtig nahm er die Klammer von seinem Zeigefinger und das regelmäßige Piepen erstarb augenblicklich. Hoffentlich hatte er damit jetzt keinen stillen Alarm ausgelöst. Alec wartete noch einen Moment, dann stand er aus dem Bett auf. Er keuchte auf, als ein Schwindel ihn umgehend erfasste. Alec griff schnell nach dem Geländer des Bettes und verhinderte somit, dass er zu Boden ging.

Wie lange hatte er geschlafen, dass sein Kreislauf so im Keller war? Kalter Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn. Alec blieb noch einen Moment am Bett stehen bis sich das Schwindelgefühl gelegt hatte. Mit wackeligen Beinen ging er hinüber zu dem Schrank und griff nach der Schranktür. Seine Klamotten lagen fein säuberlich zusammengelegt im mittleren Fach. Sein Handy lag oben auf. Glück gehabt. Alec griff danach und wollte es entsperren, doch dann stellte er fest, dass es ausgeschaltet war. Verdammt. 

Er drückte auf den Anschaltknopf und hoffte, dass der Akku noch genügend Saft hatte, damit er Izzy anrufen konnte. Sein Handy erwachte zum Leben und Alec atmete erleichtert auf, als ihm die Anzeige zeigte, dass noch sieben Prozent Akkuleistung vorhanden war. Es würde zumindest reichen, um kurz mit Izzy zu telefonieren. Er wählte ihre Nummer und nach dem dritten Klingeln nahm sie ab.

"Alec? Bist du das?" Ihre Stimme klang aufgeregt.

"Wer sonst?"

"Oh mein Gott, ich bin so erleichtert, dass es dir gut geht. Ich versuche seit über einem Tag dich zu finden. Mom und Dad wollen mir einfach nicht sagen, in welches Krankenhaus sie dich haben einliefern lassen."

Alec stutzte und das Gefühl, dass etwas nicht stimmte, wurde immer stärker. Ihm fiel der Traum ein, denn er gehabt hatte, bevor er vorhin in dem Krankenhausbett erwacht war. Das Bild eines asiatischen Mannes tauchte vor seinen Augen auf, gefolgt von einem Namen. 

Magnus. 

Sein Magen flatterte, als er den Namen in seinen Gedanken aussprach. Es fühlte sich an, als ob Schmetterlinge in seinem Inneren tanzten. Gleichzeitig nahm der Schmerz in seinem Kopf zu und er keuchte auf.

"Alec bist du noch da?" Die besorgte Stimme von Izzy riss ihn aus seinem Gedanken.

"Ja. Ja, ich bin noch da."

"Ist Mom bei dir, Alec?"

"Sie war eben hier. Ist aber wieder gegangen, um mir etwas zu Essen zu besorgen."

"Vertraue ihr nicht. Egal was sie sagt, sie lügt."

Alec hatte also Recht gehabt. Seine Mutter verschwieg ihm etwas. Daher die Nervosität.

"Izzy, was geht hier vor?"

"Ich weiß, es noch nicht genau. Aber ich werde dich da rausholen. Kannst du mir etwas sagen, was mir helfen würde, um dich zu finden. Irgendetwas. Etwas, das auffällig ist?"

Alec schaute sich in dem Zimmer um. Bis auf die seltsamen Symbole und das fehlende Fenster, sah alles wie ein normales Krankenzimmer aus.

"Das Zimmer hat kein Fenster und es sind so komische Zeichnung an den Wänden."

"Runen?"

"Kann sein. Sie erinnern mich an diese heidnischen Runen."

"Sonst noch etwas?"

Alec schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Dann fiel ihm ein, dass Izzy, dass ja nicht sehen konnte.

"Nein. Das Zimmer sieht sonst wie ein normales Krankenzimmer aus."

Izzy fluchte leise. 

"Verdammt. Aber keine Sorge. Wir finden einen Weg."

"Wir?", fragte Alec, doch anstatt einer Antwort, summte sein Handy kurz auf. Alec schaute auf das Display. Es war schwarz. Er drückte mehrfach auf seinem Telefon herum, doch keine Reaktion. So ein verdammter Mist. Der Akku war leer. Alec wischte sich frustriert mit der Hand durch die Haare und fluchte laut. Die Kopfschmerzen in seinem Kopf wurden immer stärker und er lehnte sich schwer gegen die Wand. Langsam ließ er sich zu Boden sinken. Die Wand fühlte sich kalt an seinem nackten Rücken an und er fing an zu zittern. Was machte er jetzt? Izzy sagte, er solle seiner Mutter nicht vertrauen, aber er wusste nicht einmal warum und was hatte es mit diesen seltsamen Runen auf sich?

Alec legte den Kopf gegen die Wand und schloss die Augen, versuchte sich das Bild des Mannes, von dem er wusste, dass er Magnus hieß, erneut ins Gedächtnis zu rufen.

"Wer bist du nur?", flüsterte er in die Stille hinein.

Alec schnaubte leise. Woher war er sich so sicher, dass dieser Mann überhaupt existierte? Er könnte auch nur ein Wunschbild seiner Träume sein. Um ehrlich zu sein, sah der Mann einfach zu gut aus, als dass er nicht nur seiner Fantasie entsprungen sein konnte. 

Ein weiteres Bild tauchte vor Alecs inneren Augen auf und er erinnerte sich daran den Namen des Fremden mehrfach auf seinem Schreibblock niedergeschrieben zu haben, kurz bevor er ohnmächtig geworden war.

Kaum dachte er an diesen Moment, da jagte eine weitere Schmerzwelle durch seinen Kopf. Alec stöhnte auf und fasste sich an den Kopf. Wann würde das endlich aufhören? Er rutschte seitlich an der Wand hinab, bis er auf dem Boden lag, die Knie an die Brust gezogen.

Wieder wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen und Alec kämpfte verzweifelt dagegen an. Doch es war ein Kampf, den er von vornherein verloren hatte. Erneut wurde er in die Dunkelheit gezogen und Alec konnte einfach nichts dagegen tun.

***

_"Alec, pass mit deinem Bogen auf. Du könntest deine Schwester damit verletzen!"_

_"Ich werde vorsichtig sein, Mom." _

_Alec drehte sich zu seiner Mutter um, die ihn mit besorgten Blick von der Terrasse aus beobachtete. Er winkte ihr zu, dann drehte er sich um und lief die Wiese hinab, den Bogen in einer Hand. Sein Vater hatte ihm diesen zu seinem zwölften Geburtstag vor drei Monaten geschenkte und seit dem Tag übte er täglich damit, egal bei welchem Wetter. Izzy folgte ihm auf Schritt und Tritt und bettelte, dass sie auch einmal damit schießen dürfte. Doch Alec gab seinen Bogen nicht aus der Hand. Er liebte diesen Bogen und wollte nicht, dass seine Schwester ihn versehentlich kaputt machte. _

_Alec hatte sich an den Bäumen am Rande der Wiese ein paar Ziele aufgezeichnet und die Rinde war bereits schon gut durchlöchert. Er wurde immer besser und inzwischen ging fast jeder Pfeil direkt ins Schwarze. Voller Vorfreude legte er einen Holzpfeil in den Bogen und spannte die Sehne. Er nahm das Ziel ins Auge und atmete langsam aus, so wie sein Vater es ihm gezeigt hatte. Dann ließ er die Sehne los und die Federn des Pfeil zischten an seinem Gesicht vorbei. _

_Ein paar Sekunden voller Anspannung vergingen, bis der Pfeil sein Ziel erreichte. Alec jubelte auf. Er hatte wieder direkt in die Mitte des Kreises geschossen. Izzy tanzte fröhlich um ihn herum und heulte wie ein Indianer. Alec grinste und ging zu dem Baum hinüber. Er wollte gerade nach dem Pfeil greifen, als ihn plötzlich zwei grüne Augen zwischen Bäumen hindurch anstarrten. Alec zuckte erschrocken zusammen und blieb wie versteinert stehen. Ein riesiger Wolf stand im Schatten der Bäume und beobachtete ihn aufmerksam. Seit wann gibt es Wölfe in New York, schoss es Alec augenblicklich durch den Kopf. Sein Herz pochte wie wild in seiner Brust und er blinzelte. _

_Es war nur ein Bruchteil einer Sekunde, doch diesem Moment hatte der Wolf genutzt, um zu verschwinden. Alec stutzte. Hatte er sich das Tier nur eingebildet? Er drehte sich zu Izzy um, doch sie tanzte immer noch freudig über die Wiese und machte den Indianern alle Ehre. Alec grinste erneut und lief zu seiner Schwester, bereit den nächsten Pfeil abzuschießen. Den Wolf hatte bereits schon wieder vergessen._


	5. Anders als gedacht

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mit dem Glas in der Hand begab er sich hinaus auf seinen Balkon und blickte hinunter auf die Straßen von New York. Es war frisch an diesem Tag, doch Magnus ignorierte die Kälte, die langsam durch sein dünnes Hemd kroch. Er nippte an seinem Whisky und die bernsteinfarbene Flüssigkeit brannte angenehm in seiner Kehle. Es war eigentlich viel zu früh für einen solch starken Drink, doch was machte das schon. Irgendwo auf der Welt war schließlich immer Happy Hour und der Whisky beruhigte seine Nerven. Zumindest bildete Magnus sich das ein.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo zusammen,
> 
> Kapitel 5 ist endlich fertig. Magnus erfährt etwas über Alec, dass er besser vorher gewusst hätte und zum Glück behält Catarina einen kühlen Kopf.
> 
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen  
April :*

Magnus lief unruhig in seinem Wohnzimmer auf und ab. Immer wieder fuhr er sich mit der Hand durch die Haare und nahm nur vage wahr, dass diese bereits in alle Richtungen abstanden. Doch das war ihm in diesem Moment herzlich egal. Er blickte erneut auf die Uhr. Catarina war bereits seit einer Stunde fort. Was dauerte es nur so lange? Sie sollte doch nur in dem Café vorbeischauen, in dem Alec arbeitete und sich vergewissern, dass alles in Ordnung mit ihm war.

"Wo bleibst du nur?", murmelte Magnus leise vor sich hin. 

Er brauchte etwas zu trinken, sonst würde er noch durchdrehen. Der Hexenmeister unterbrach seinen ungeduldigen Lauf, ging zu seiner Bar hinüber und schenkte sich einen Whisky ein. Mit dem Glas in der Hand begab er sich hinaus auf seinen Balkon und blickte hinunter auf die Straßen von New York. Es war frisch an diesem Tag, doch Magnus ignorierte die Kälte, die langsam durch sein dünnes Hemd kroch. Er nippte an seinem Whisky und die bernsteinfarbene Flüssigkeit brannte angenehm in seiner Kehle. Es war eigentlich viel zu früh für einen solch starken Drink, doch was machte das schon. Irgendwo auf der Welt war schließlich immer Happy Hour und der Whisky beruhigte seine Nerven. Zumindest bildete Magnus sich das ein.

Unruhig trommelte er mit seinen Fingern auf der Balustrade seines Balkons und fragte sich zum wiederholten Male wo Catarina nur blieb. Er war kurz davor sich selber sich zu dem Café zu portalieren, doch dann wurde die Tür zu seinem Apartment geöffnet. 

"Ich bin zurück."

Magnus drehte sich ruckartig um und verschüttete dabei beinahe den restlichen Whisky. 

"Endlich. Ich dachte schon, du kommst gar nicht mehr wieder."

Catarina verdrehte die Augen und kam auf ihn zu.

"Ich war nur eine Stunde fort."

Magnus schnaube ungeduldig.

"Ist mit Alec alles in Ordnung?"

"Im Grunde schon."

Die Hexenmeisterin biss sich auf die Unterlippe und Magnus kniff die Augen zusammen.

"Catarina...", warnte er seine Freundin, "was ist los?"

"Er leidet an Kopfschmerzen." Catarina hob die Hand bevor er etwas sagen konnte. "Aber das muss nichts Schlimmes bedeuten."

Magnus kippte den restlichen Whisky hinunter und schenkte sich augenblicklich einen weiteren ein. Er stellte die Whiskyflasche zurück auf die Bar und hielt den Flaschenhals fest umklammert. Verdammt. Hatte er bei seinem Zauber etwas falsch gemacht? Er fuhr sich mit der anderen Hand über das Gesicht. Die Bilder des Alptraumes tanzten vor seinen Augen und er kniff die Augen zu.

"Das ist alles meine Schuld." Seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

"Hey, noch wissen wir nicht, was hinter den Kopfschmerzen steckt. Es könnten auch ganz harmlose sein."

Magnus nickte, ließ die Flasche los und griff nach dem vollem Glas. Catarina hatte recht. Er holte tief Luft und atmete langsam wieder aus, versuchte seine Nerven zu beruhigen.

"Ist dir sonst noch etwas aufgefallen?"

Magnus lehnte sich an seine Bar und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, das Glas mit dem Whisky immer noch in der Hand.

Catarina tippte mit ihrem Zeigefinger gegen ihre Lippen, ihre Stirn hatte sie leicht gerunzelt.

"Wie lautet der Nachname von Alec. Ich weiß, du hattest es einmal erwähnt, doch ich erinnere mich nicht mehr."

"Lightwood", antwortete Magnus und kniff die Augenbrauen zusammen. "Warum?"

Die Hexenmeisterin schaute ihn überrascht an.

"Lightwood ist ein ganz gewöhnlicher Name." Magnus zuckte mit den Schultern. 

Seine Freundin ließ sich mit einem ungläubigen Lachen auf das Sofa fallen. Magnus blickte seine Freundin irritiert an. 

"Magnus... der Name Lightwood ist gewöhnlich für einen Schattenjäger. Nicht für einen Mundie."

"Oh..."

Magnus schlug sich mit der Hand vor die Stirn. Wieso hatte er nie darüber nachgedacht? 

"Verdammt...", fluchte er leise.

An dem Sprichwort Liebe macht blind war tatsächlich mehr dran, als sich Magnus eingestehen wollte. Wenn Ragnor jetzt hier gewesen wäre, würde sein Freund wahrscheinlich vor Lachen auf dem Boden liegen. 

Magnus stellte das Glas zurück auf die Bar ohne einen weiteren Schluck getrunken zu haben und ließ sich neben Catarina auf das Sofa fallen, vergrub sein Gesicht in seine Hände. 

"Du meinst Alec ist ein Schattenjäger?"

"Ich würde davon ausgehen."

"Aber, das macht alles keinen Sinn."

"Warum nicht?"

"Weil er nichts von der Schattenwelt weiß. Er hatte mich sogar einmal gefragt, was ein Schattenjäger ist, nachdem er eines unserer Telefonat versehentlich mitbekommen hatte."

Catarina zog nachdenklich die Augenbrauen zusammen. Magnus drehte den Kopf und schielte zu seiner Freundin hinüber.

"Ich kenne diesen Gesichtsausdruck, Cat. Was verschweigst du mir?"

"Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, aber als ich Alec mit meiner Magie etwas von dem Schmerz genommen hatte, da dachte ich... nun, ich dachte, ich hätte die Signatur eines anderen Hexenmeister gespürt."

Magnus setzte sich abrupt auf und schaute die Hexenmeisterin mit geweiteten Augen an.

"Du hast was?"

"Ja, es war nur ganz schwach und auch nur spürbar, als ich Alec direkt berührt hatte."

Magnus sprang vom Sofa auf.

"Das ist unmöglich. Ich habe nie etwas von einer anderen Magiesignatur bemerkt."

"Wie gesagt, es war nur ganz schwach zu spüren und auch nur, als ich deinen Zauber versucht hatte zu überprüfen und etwas von dem Schmerz aus Alecs Kopf absorbiert hatte."

Magnus fing wieder an auf- und abzulaufen. Bis auf das eine Mal von vor zwei Tagen, hatte er gegenüber Alec nie Magie angewandt und als er dessen Erinnerungen blockiert hatte, hatte er Alec dabei nicht berührt. Es würde zumindest erklären, warum er nie etwas bemerkt hatte. Dennoch hätte es ihm auffallen müssen. Wenn bereits ein anderer Hexenmeister mit den Erinnerungen von Alec herumgespielt hatte, dann könnte das fatale Folgen für Alec haben. Magnus hätte das bei seinem Zauber berücksichtigen müssen. Er blieb wie vom Donner gerührt stehen. Bei Lilith, es könnte bedeuten, dass...

"Ich muss zu Alec."

Er schnippte mit seinen Fingern und brachte seine Haare in Ordnung und öffnete umgehend ein Portal.

"Magnus, warte!"

"Catarina, ich hätte niemals einfach so Alecs Erinnerungen manipulieren dürfen. Du weißt, was es für Folgen haben könnte, wenn meine Magie mit der des anderen Hexenmeisters kollidiert. Das etwas mit meinem Zauber nicht richtig geklappt hat, zeigen Alecs Kopfschmerzen jawohl eindeutig."

"Das kann sein. Dennoch sollten wir zunächst in Erfahrung bringen, warum Alec nichts von der Schattenwelt wusste. Wenn der Rat dahinter steckt und wir deinen Zauber einfach so wieder aufheben und die Schattenjäger davon erfahren würden, dass Alec durch dich von der Schattenwelt Kenntnis erlangt hat...." Catarina fasste sich mit dem Zeigefinger und dem Daumen an den Nasenrücken. "Magnus, der Rat könnte das als Verstoß gegen das Abkommen sehen und du weißt, was das bedeuten würde. Wir dürfen uns nicht einfach in die Angelegenheit der Schattenjäger einmischen."

Magnus warf die Hände in die Luft und fluchte laut.

"Und was schlägst du vor? Soll ich jetzt einfach nichts tun und zusehen, wie Alec womöglich seinen Verstand verliert. Denn das wird passieren, wenn ich nichts unternehme."

Catarina stand eilig vom Sofa auf und kam auf ihn zu, nahm seine Hände in die ihre.

"Erst einmal beruhigst du dich. Es bringt jetzt nichts, wenn du Hals über Kopf los rennst."

Magnus Körper bebte vor Angst um Alec und seine Magie brodelte in ihm, angestachelt durch seinen Gefühlsausbruch. Aber Catarina hatte recht. Sie mussten vorsichtig sein. Er konnte nicht zulassen, dass er einen Krieg zwischen den Schattenjägern und Unterweltlern vom Zaun brach. Ein Verstoß gegen das Abkommen konnte die eh schon angespannte Stimmung kippen, egal wie klein das Vergehen war. Er ließ die Schultern hängen. 

"Was machen wir jetzt, Cat? Ich muss etwas unternehmen." Seine Stimme klang verzweifelt.

"Ich werde Diana kontaktieren."

"Diana Wrayburn?"

Catarina nickte.

"Sie schuldet mir noch einen Gefallen. Vielleicht kann sie herausfinden, warum Alec nichts von der Schattenwelt weiß. Es wurde sicherlich in der Datenbank der Schattenjäger festgehalten."

"Also gut." Magnus schwang seine Hand durch die Luft und das Portal schloss sich wieder. 

Catarina schrieb mithilfe ihrer Magie etwas in die Luft und sandte die Feuernachricht an die Schattenjägerin in Los Angeles. Hoffentlich meldete sie sich schnell zurück. Sollte wirklich ein anderer Hexenmeister vor Magnus Alecs Erinnerungen manipuliert haben, dann lief Alec die Zeit davon. 

***

Es dauerte fast zwei volle Tage, bis die Schattenjägerin sich endlich zurück meldete und es waren die zwei längsten Tage in Magnus bisherigen Leben gewesen. Der Hexenmeister war beinahe verrückt geworden, zum Nichtstun verdammt, während die Gesundheit von Alec auf dem Spiel stand. 

Magnus starrte auf die Feuernachricht, die vor wenige Minuten eingetroffen war. Alec war der Sohn von Maryse und Robert Lightwood. Diana schrieb ihnen, dass das Ehepaar nach den Aufständen von Valentine aus der Gemeinschaft verbannt worden war und man ihnen ihre Runen genommen hatte. Laut den wenigen Information, die Diana in Erfahrung bringen konnte, hatten Maryse und Robert drei Kinder, doch es stand nichts in den Aufzeichnung warum deren Kinder ebenfalls abseits der Schattenwelt lebten. Der Wohnort war nicht bekannt, doch Magnus wusste, dass Alecs Eltern ebenfalls in New York lebten. 

Magnus konnte nicht glauben, was er soeben erfahren hatte. Immer wieder las er die Nachricht, bis er sie fast wortwörtlich auswendig konnte. Der Hexenmeister zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Wie konnten die Eltern ihren aktuellen Aufenthaltsort und den ihrer Kindern vor dem Rat geheim halten und warum wusste Alec nichts von der Schattenwelt und trug keine Runen?

Frustriert warf Magnus das angekokelte Stück Papier zu Boden. Sie waren keinen wesentlichen Schritt weiter. Catarina bemerkte seine Frustration.

"Du weißt doch, wir Unterweltler sind gut darin die Lücken der Gesetze der Schattenjäger zu finden und auszunutzen."

Magnus lachte freudlos auf, musste seiner Freundin jedoch erneut Recht geben. Die Überheblichkeit der Schattenjäger hatte schon mehr als einmal dazu geführt, dass die Schattenjäger die Unterweltler in ihren Gesetzen nicht wirklich berücksichtigt hatten und somit Schlupflöcher für sie entstanden waren, durch die Unterweltler die Gesetze des Rates geschickt umgehen konnten.

"Wie soll uns das jetzt helfen?"

"So wie ich es sehe, sind nur Alecs Eltern von der Gemeinschaft ausgeschlossen worden. Auch wenn Alec und seine Geschwister aus unerklärlichen Gründen nichts von der Schattenwelt wissen, so steht nichts in den Aufzeichnung, dass sie ebenfalls verbannt worden waren. Was auch immer dahinter stecken mag, wir verstoßen nicht gegen das Abkommen oder irgendein Gesetz, wenn wir Alec von der Schattenwelt erzählen."

Magnus Gesicht hellte sich augenblicklich auf. Sein Herz fing aufgeregt in seiner Brust an zu schlagen und er sprang vom Sofa auf, umarmte seine Freundin so fest, dass diese erschrocken aufquietschte.

"Du bist die Beste."

"Weiß ich." Catarina grinst ihn breit an.

Magnus erwiderte das Grinsen und vollführte eine elegante Bewegung mit der Hand. Ein Portal erschien Sekunden später vor ihnen. Bevor Catarina überhaupt reagieren konnte, hatte Magnus sie an der Hand gepackt und zog sie hinter sich her durch das Portal. Magnus spürte, wie ihm eine große Last von den Schultern fiel. Er würde Alec retten und ihm seine Erinnerungen zurückgeben können. Er konnte es gar nicht erwarten seinen Freund wieder in seine Arme zu schließen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wie immer gilt mein Dank meiner Beta-Leserin @@Tiffy1307Steph. Ohne sie, wäre es ein reinstes #Typo Chaos 🥴😬
> 
> ***
> 
> Ein Dank an dieser Stelle auch an meine Leser, sichtbare und unsichtbare. Ihr motiviert mich weiterzuschreiben und jeden Tag ein bisschen besser zu werden.
> 
> ***
> 
> Ganz zum Schluss, wie immer, schreibt mir in die Kommentare was ihr über dieses Kapitel denkt. Nur so kann ich mich in meinem Schreiben weiter entwickeln :*


	6. Eine weitere Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Aber dennoch, wenn das unsere einzige Chance ist, Alec rechtzeitig zu finden, dann mache ich es. Egal welche Gefahren für mich dabei bestehen. Auch ich kann ihn nicht verlieren, Magnus. Er ist mein Bruder."
> 
> Der Hexenmeister schaute auf Izzy hinab. Es war unglaublich, wie mutig sie war, obwohl sie niemals die Ausbildung der Nephilim genossen hatte. Magnus war sich sicher, dass sie später eine gute Schattenjägerin sein würde. Izzy hatte bereits angedeutet, dass sie diesen Weg gehen wollte, sobald Alec gerettet war. 
> 
> "Vielleicht gibt es noch eine weitere Chance. Sie ist klein, aber wir könnten es versuchen", überlegte Catarina laut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo zusammen  
und ein verspätetes Happy Halloween.
> 
> Hier kommt endlich Kapitel 6.  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen. :)
> 
> Liebe Grüße  
April :*

Magnus verfolgte angespannt den unruhigen Lauf von Izzy, die mit dem Handy am Ohr wie ein Tiger im Käfer vor ihm auf und ablief. Er musste all seine Selbstbeherrschung aufbringen, damit er ihr das Telefon nicht aus der Hand riss, um selbst mit Alec zu sprechen. Aus den einseitigen Gesprächsfetzen konnte der Hexenmeister erahnen, dass Alec nicht wusste wo er sich befand. 

Magnus Miene verdunkelte sich und er trommelte ungeduldig mit seinen Fingern gegen seine vor der Brust verschränkten Arme. Seine Magie brodelte in ihm angesichts der Angst, die er um Alec hatte und dem Hexenmeister kostete es alle Mühe, dass er nicht erneut die Kontrolle über sie verlor. Er stieß sich von der Theke ab, die Izzys Küche mit dem Wohnzimmer verband. Anschließend stellte er sich an das Fenster und schaute hinaus in die niemals schlafende Stadt zu seinen Füßen. Das Treiben von New York hatte schon immer eine beruhigende Wirkung auf ihn gehabt und er spürte sogleich, wie sich der Sturm in ihm etwas legte.

"Wo bist du nur?", murmelte er leise und kniff die Augenbrauen zusammen.

Catarina gesellte sich zu ihm und legte ihm tröstend eine Hand auf die Schulter.

"Wir werden deinen Schattenjäger schon finden. Es wird alles gut werden, Magnus."

Seinen Schattenjäger. Magnus fasste sich mit dem Zeigefinger und Daumen an die Nase. Noch wusste Alec nicht einmal, dass er überhaupt einer war und wenn sie ihn nicht bald finden würden und von dem Zauber befreiten, dann würde Alec auch nie einer werden. Er würde seinen Verstand verlieren und zwar buchstäblich. 

"Mist. Mist. Mist", fluchte Izzy plötzlich laut.

Magnus drehte sich ruckartig zu ihr um. Izzy starrte auf ihr Handy und hämmerte verzweifelt mit dem Finger auf das Display ein. 

"Was ist passiert?", fragte Magnus.

"Die Verbindung ist abgebrochen und ich erreiche ihn nicht mehr. Vermutlich ist Alecs Akku leer." 

Izzy warf das Handy wütend auf den Wohnzimmertisch. Das Telefon rutsche klappernd über die Holzplatte und fiel dann über den Rand zu Boden. 

"Verdammt", fluchte Magnus.

"Hat Alec dir etwas Brauchbares sagen können? Weiß er wo er sich befindet?", fragte Catarina. 

Izzy schüttelte den Kopf und bestätigte damit Magnus Vermutung. Sie ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen und war kurz davor in Tränen auszubrechen. Catarina sah es ebenfalls und setzte sich neben die junge Schattenjägerin. Auch wenn Izzy noch keine Runen trug und bisher keine Ausbildung genossen hatte, so war sie von Geburt an eine Nephilim.

Der Hexenmeister war immer noch überrascht wie gut Izzy alles aufgefasst hatte. Sie hatten erst gar nicht vorgehabt Izzy von der Schattenwelt zu erzählen, zumindest noch nicht. Doch nachdem sie Alec nicht in seinem Apartment angetroffen hatten und er auch nicht zur Arbeit erschienen war, hatten sie keine andere Möglichkeit gesehen, als Alecs Schwester mit ins Boot zu holen. Natürlich hatten Catarina und er versucht Alec mittels Magie aufzuspüren, doch sie waren gescheitert. Irgendein Schutzzauber verhinderte, dass sie ihn finden konnten. So hatten sie vor gut zwei Stunden vor Izzy Tür gestanden und Magnus hatte den Zauber aufgehoben, der Izzys Erinnerungen manipulierte. Dass Izzy keine Nebenwirkung aufzeigte, lag vermutlich daran, dass Magnus Zauber bei ihr nur indirekt wirkte, denn er hatte den Zauber so gewoben, dass jeder seine Existenz vergaß, sobald derjenige über ihn mit Alec sprechen wollte. 

"Was machen wir jetzt?" Izzy hob ihr Handy vom Boden auf und drehte das Telefon immer wieder in ihrer Hand, zu aufgebracht, um ruhig sitzen zu können.

"Ich weiß es leider nicht." Magnus zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern.

"Mit eurer Magie könnte ihr ihn wirklich nicht aufspüren?"

Catarina schüttel den Kopf. 

"Wir haben es bereits versucht. Ein Zauber schirmt ihn ab", erklärte die Hexenmeisterin.

Magnus setzte sich in den großen Sessel und fuhr sich verzweifelt mit den Händen über das Gesicht.

"Ich wüsste zu gerne, welcher Hexenmeister einem verbannten Schattenjäger hilft. Das verstößt gegen das Abkommen." 

Izzy blickte auf einmal von ihrem Handy auf und schaute ihn an. 

"Ihr sagtet, dass dieser Hexenmeister den gleichen Vergessenszauber bei mir angewandt hat wie bei Alec, richtig?"

"Wir vermuten es, ja. Warum?" Magnus zog fragend die Augenbrauen zusammen.

"Catarina, könntest du diese... wie nanntet ihr es noch gleich... Magiesignatur des anderes Hexenmeister auch bei mir aufspüren und darüber herausfinden wer dahinter steckt?"

Magnus schaute Izzy für einen Moment sprachlos an. Dafür, dass sie erst seit ein paar Stunden über die Schattenwelt Bescheid wusste, hatte sie bereits eine Menge Zusammenhänge verstanden. 

"Im Grunde ja, aber das ist zu gefährlich. Zu prüfen, ob ein Hexenmeister seine Magie an jemanden angewandt hat, ist eine Sache, aber die Signatur auszulesen ist gefährlich. Dafür müssten wir tief in den Zauber eindringen und könnten ihn dabei unbewusst verändern.", erklärte Catarina.

"Aber es würde uns helfen Alec zu finden, oder?"

"Wenn wir wüssten welcher Hexenmeister dahinter steckt, dann wären wir einen großen Schritt weiter," gestand Magnus.

"Dann los."

"Izzy..."

Die junge Schattenjägerin hob die Hand und brachte ihn damit zum Schweigen.

"Es ist mir egal wie gefährlich es ist. Wenn wir dadurch meinen Bruder finden und retten können, dann mache ich es."

Magnus seufzte frustriert. Alec würde ihm das nie verzeihen, wenn seiner Schwester etwas passieren würde. Der Hexenmeister schüttelte schließlich den Kopf und Izzy warf genervt die Hände in die Luft.

"Ich möchte Alec genauso schnell finden wie du", sagte Magnus.

"Ach wirklich?"

"Izzy, ich liebe deinen Bruder. Es zerreißt mich innerlich zu wissen, dass jede Minute die Chance größer wird, dass er seinen Verstand verliert und das ist dann alles meine Schuld. Wenn ich seine Erinnerungen nicht versucht hätte zu löschen, dann wäre dieser ganze Schlamassel überhaupt gar nicht passiert. Dann wäre Alec nicht in Gefahr und ich.... ", Magnus ballte die Hand und kämpfte gegen die aufsteigenden Tränen an. "Izzy... Alexander ist alles für mich und ich kann ihn nicht verlieren. Nicht noch einmal." Er holte zittrig Luft und eine Träne lief ihm über die Wange. 

Izzy kniete sich vor ihn und nahm seine Hand in die ihre.

"Verzeih Magnus. Ich wollte niemals dein Gefühle für Alec in Frage stellen. Ich weiß wie sehr du meinen Bruder liebst. Ich habe es in den letzten Monaten oft genug gesehen." Die junge Schattenjägerin kicherte leise. "Ich glaube ich habe noch nie ein Pärchen gesehen, dass so kitschig romantisch ist wie ihr es seid."

Magnus verdrehte die Augen, doch ein Lächeln formte sich auf seinen Lippen. Er wischte sich die Tränenspuren aus dem Gesicht.

"Aber dennoch, wenn das unsere einzige Chance ist, Alec rechtzeitig zu finden, dann mache ich es. Egal welche Gefahren für mich dabei bestehen. Auch ich kann ihn nicht verlieren, Magnus. Er ist mein Bruder."

Der Hexenmeister schaute auf Izzy hinab. Es war unglaublich, wie mutig sie war, obwohl sie niemals die Ausbildung der Nephilim genossen hatte. Magnus war sich sicher, dass sie später eine gute Schattenjägerin sein würde. Izzy hatte bereits angedeutet, dass sie diesen Weg gehen wollte, sobald Alec gerettet war. 

"Vielleicht gibt es noch eine weitere Chance. Sie ist klein, aber wir könnten es versuchen", überlegte Catarina laut.

Magnus schaute auf und seine Freundin mit einem fragenden Blick an.

"Und die wäre?"

"Wir könnten die Werwölfe fragen. Sie sind schließlich Experten in Spurenlesen. Vielleicht können sie Alec finden."

Magnus lachte freudlos auf.

"Cat, du weißt, dass die Werwölfe sich ungern als Spürhunde missbrauchen lassen und schon gar nicht, wenn sie sich damit in Angelegenheiten der Schattenjäger einmischen würden."

"Das ist richtig. Aber ich denke Luke würde uns helfen."

Jetzt war es an Izzy, sie mit einem fragenden Blick anzuschauen. Sie öffnete den Mund, doch es kam kein Laut heraus und so schloss ihn wieder. Sie sah dabei aus wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen.

"Luke ist ein Werwolf?", krächzte Izzy schließlich, nachdem sie ihr Stimme wiedergefunden hatte.

Catarina nickte.

"Und nicht nur das. Er war früher einmal ein Schattenjäger gewesen, bevor er von einem Werwolf gebissen wurde. Außerdem kennt er Alec."

Magnus dachte darüber nach. Normalerweise vermieden Unterweltler es sich in Schattenjägerangelegenheiten einzumischen. Zu oft waren sie ausgenutzt und von den Nephilim niederträchtig behandelt worden. Aber Catarina hatte recht. Luke war anders. Als ehemaliger Schattenjäger kannte er beide Seiten und Alec war schließlich kein Fremder für ihn. Es würde dennoch nicht leicht werden ihn zu überreden, aber wenn sie Izzy nicht auch noch in Gefahr bringen wollten, blieb ihnen keine andere Möglichkeit.

"Also gut. Statten wir dem Werwolf einen Besuch ab."

Magnus erhob sich aus dem Sessel und öffnete augenblicklich ein Portal.

"Ich komme mit", sagte Izzy.

"Nein, es ist zu gefährlich."

Die junge Schattenjägerin stellte sich zwischen ihm und das Portal, die Hände in die Hüfte gestemmt.

"Ich komme mit und dieses Mal lasse ich mich nicht davon abbringen, Magnus. Alec ist mein Bruder und ich will helfen ihn zu retten. "

Ihre Augen blitzten zornig und Magnus warf Catarina einen Blick zu. Diese zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. Er schaute zurück zu Izzy und erkannte den entschlossenen Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht. Natürlich wäre es ein Leichtes für ihn, die junge Schattenjägerin daran zu hindern mitzukommen. Er wusste jedoch wie es sich anfühlte untätig herumsitzen, wenn der Mensch, den man am meisten liebte, Hilfe brauchte. Es war die Hölle. So gab er schließlich nach.

"Also schön", aber du machst das was ich dir sage. Alec wird mir sonst später den Kopf abreißen, wenn ich zulassen würde, dass dir etwas passiert."

Izzy grinste ihn breit an und drehte sich zu dem Portal um.

"Konzentriere dich auf das Café, wenn du durch das Portal gehst. Denke an nichts anderes, sonst landest du im Nichts."

"Alles klar."

Magnus griff nach Izzys Arm und gemeinsam schritt er mit ihr durch den goldenen Wirbel, der sie zu dem Café von Luke bringen würde. Oh ja. Izzy würde später wirklich einmal eine sehr gute Schattenjägerin werden. Da hatte Magnus keine Zweifel. Sie hatte den Mut einer Löwin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danke wie immer an meine Beta @@Tiffy1307Steph 
> 
> ***
> 
> Auch hier möchte ich allen danke sagen, die mich auf dieser Reise hier begleiten. 💖


	7. Zwischen Hoffnung und Vergangenheit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus hatte mit Widerstand des Alphas gerechnet. Bevor der Hexenmeister etwas sagen konnte, ergriff Izzy das Wort.
> 
> "Luke, bitte. Wenn wir Alec nicht rechtzeitig finden, dann wird er seinen Verstand verlieren und so wie ich Magnus verstanden habe, kann dieser Schaden nachträglich nicht wieder behoben werden. Wir müssen ihn finden und du und dein Rudel seid unsere einzige Chance."
> 
> Luke fasste sich mit beiden Händen in den Nacken und fluchte laut. Er lief vor ihnen im Raum auf und ab, murmelte dunkle Verwünschungen vor sich hin und blieb dann abrupt stehen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,
> 
> Magnus, Catarina und Izzy suchen bei Luke um Hilfe. Wird der Alphawolf ihnen bei der Suche nach Alec beistehen? Findet es heraus.
> 
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen.  
April*

Magnus spielte mit dem Ring an seinem Zeigefinger und drehte ihn unruhig hin und her. Ein genervtes Seufzen entwich seinen Lippen und langsam fragte er sich, ob Luke ihnen mit Absicht die Tür nicht öffnen wollte. Er wusste, dass der Alphawolf zu Hause war, denn er konnte dessen Präsenz mit Hilfe seiner Magie spüren. Magnus hob seine Hand und betätigte bereits zum dritten Mal den Klingelknopf. Er war kurz davor seine Höflichkeit über Bord zu werfen und sich einfach in die Wohnung des Unterweltlers zu portalieren, da wurde die Tür vor ihnen aufgerissen.

"Meine Güte, kann man nicht eine Nacht in Ruhe schlafen?", grummelte Luke, ohne im ersten Moment wirklich wahrzunehmen, wer eigentlich vor seiner Haustür stand.

"Dir auch einen schönen Abend, Luke", antwortete Magnus und zog bei Lukes halbnacktem Erscheinungsbild eine Augenbraue hoch. Der Alpha trug nur eine ausgewaschene Jogginghose, die tief auf dessen Hüften hing. Anscheinend hatte Luke sich diese soeben in Eile übergestreift. Es gab dem Hexenmeister Einblicke in Schlafgewohnheiten des Alphas, von denen er lieber nichts gewusst hätte.

Luke richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe unter Magnus Blick auf, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und blinzelte seinen verschlafenen Ausdruck aus dem Gesicht. Langsam schaute der Alphawolf zwischen den beiden Hexenmeistern hin und her und blieb dann einen Moment auf Izzy ruhen, die sich wie besprochen im Hintergrund hielt und vorsichtig hinter Magnus hervorschaute.

"Luke wir brauchen deine Hilfe. Du musst jemanden für uns aufspüren." Magnus hielt sich nicht mit weiteren Höflichkeiten auf und kam gleich zu Thema.

"Das kann nicht bis morgen warten? Es ist bereits nach Mitternacht." 

Magnus schüttele mit dem Kopf.

"Ich fürchte nicht. Es ist dringend."

Luke wischte sich frustriert mit einer Hand über das Gesicht und Magnus dachte im ersten Moment, dass der Alpha ihnen die Tür vor der Nase zuschlagen würde, doch dann trat dieser einen Schritt zur Seite und bedeutete ihnen die Wohnung zu betreten.

Magnus verzog das Gesicht angesichts der Unordnung, die in dem kleinen Apartment herrschte. Leere Verpackungen von einem asiatischen Schnellimbiss lagen im Wohnzimmer verteilt herum und Bierflaschen standen auf einem kleinen Tisch, der sich in der Mitte des Raumes befand. Ein Berg von Wäsche türmte sich in einer Ecke auf dem Sofa und Magnus war erleichtert, als er feststellte, dass es sich um saubere Kleidung handelte, die nur noch darauf wartete zusammengelegt zu werden.

"Verzeiht die Unordnung, aber ich hatte nicht mit Besuch gerechnet."

Magnus winkte ab und schnippte einmal mit den Fingern. Das Chaos auf dem Sofa und auf dem Tisch verschwand augenblicklich.

"Was zur Hölle...?"

"Sieh es als vorzeitiges Dankeschön für deine Hilfe an."

Luke runzelte die Stirn.

"Würde mich bitte erst einmal jemand aufklären, worum es hier eigentlich geht, bevor ihr davon ausgeht, dass ich euch helfe."

Magnus ließ sich auf das nun saubere Sofa nieder und Catarina und Izzy setzten sich zu ihm. Luke stellte sich hinter einen riesigen Sessel, der gegenüber des Sofas stand und krallte seine Hände in die Polster der Rückenlehne. Das Möbelstück hatte bereits seine besten Tage hinter sich gelassen. Scharfe Klauen hatten das dunkle Leder aufgekratzt und die helle Füllung drang durch einige der Risse an die Oberfläche.

“Also, was könnte so dringend sein, dass zwei Hexenmeister und eine junge Schattenjägerin einen Werwolf mitten in der Nacht aus seinem Schlaf holen?” Luke blickte sie mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen an, sein Ärger darüber, dass sie ihn geweckt hatten, stand deutlich in seinem Gesicht geschrieben. Doch Magnus nahm dieses nur am Rande war, denn Lukes Worte hatten ihn erstarren lassen und er schaute den Alpha überrascht an. Er wusste, dass Izzy eine Schattenjägerin war? Warum hatte Luke nie etwas gesagt? Es dauerte einen Moment bis Magnus seine Sprache wiederfand. 

“Du wusstest davon, dass Izzy eine Schattenjägerin ist?” 

Luke legte beugte seinen Kopf ein wenig zur Seite und blickte Magnus nun direkt an.

“Nicht hundertprozentig, aber deine Frage bestätigt meine Vermutung.”

“Aber woher?”

“Nun…, Lightwood ist kein gängiger Name für eine Mundie."

Der Hexenmeister sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Catarina sich schnell die Hand vor den Mund hielt, um ein Grinsen zu verbergen. Magnus verzog missmutig das Gesicht. 

“Alec ist dann natürlich auch ein Schattenjäger”, schlussfolgerte Luke.

Magnus sackte bei Lukes Worten ein wenig zusammen.

“Ja…” 

“Du wusstest es nicht?”

Magnus schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

“Aber…” Der Alpha verstummte und blinzelte irritiert. Magnus erkannte, dass sein Zauber auch Luke erreicht hatte. Der Hexenmeister seufzte und erhob sich von dem Sofa. Er näherte sich Luke und bevor der Alpha überhaupt reagieren konnte, wirbelte blaue Magie um dessen Kopf. Sekunden später war der Zauber aufgehoben, der auch Izzy vergessen lassen hatte, dass Magnus und Alec zusammen gewesen waren.

Luke fletschte die Zähne und stolperte ein paar Schritte nach hinten.

"Was hast du gemacht?"

Magnus bewegte seine Finger und die magische Energie verschwand wieder.

"Nur einen Zauber aufgehoben, der deine Erinnerungen manipuliert hat."

"Du hast was?"

Luke Augen blitzten zornig auf und sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einer wütenden Fratze. Magnus erkannte augenblicklich, dass der in Luke tobende Zorn kurz davor war eine Verwandlung auszulösen. Immer wieder ballte der Werwolf seine Hände zu Fäusten und versuchte so zu verhindern, dass er sich verwandelte. Magnus trat langsam ein paar Schritte zurück und beobachtete Luke wachsam. Einen Kampf mit einem verwandelten Alphawolf wollte er unbedingt vermeiden. Sekunden verstrichen, in denen Luke gegen seine aufkommende Wut kämpfte, doch ebbte sie allmählich ab. Ein Zeichen, dass die genommenen Erinnerungen zurückkehrten. Weitere Augenblicke verstrichen bis Luke sich soweit beruhigt hatte, dass die Gefahr einer unkontrollierten Verwandlung gebannt war.

"Magnus, würdest du mir bitte erklären was hier gespielt wird." Noch immer schwebte der Hauch von Wut in dessen Stimme mit, doch ansonsten hatte Luke sich wieder vollständig unter Kontrolle.

Magnus und ging zum Fenster hinüber, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Luke hatte gewusst, dass Alec und er zusammen gewesen waren. Schließlich hatte er Alec mehr als einmal von der Arbeit abgeholt und sie hatten nicht versäumt ihren Beziehungsstatus deutlich zu machen. Mehr als einmal hatte der Alpha sie in den hinteren Räumlichkeiten seines Café vorgefunden, nachdem der Willkommenskuss ein wenig zu intensiv geworden war.

“Alec weiß nicht, dass er ein Schattenjäger ist”, sagte Magnus schließlich. Er schaute hinaus in die Dunkelheit der Nacht. Sein Spiegelbild blickte ihm verschwommen entgegen und er konnte die Sorgenfalten auf seiner Stirn erkennen. “Vor wenigen Tagen gab es einen Zwischenfall, bei dem ich vor Alecs Augen von meiner Magie gebraucht machen musste."

“Was ist passiert?”, wollte Luke wissen.

Magnus drehte sich zu ihm um.

“Dämonen haben uns auf dem Nachhauseweg angegriffen.”

Lukes Augenbrauen schossen nach oben.

“Wissen die Schattenjäger davon?”

Wieder schüttelte Magnus mit dem Kopf. 

“Es waren nicht viele und nichts womit ich nicht alleine fertig werden konnte.” Magnus ging zum Sofa zurück und ließ sich erneut in die weichen Polster fallen. Er spürte den Blick des Alphas auf sich, den dieser ihm aus zusammengekniffenen Augen zuwarf. Magnus vergrub sein Gesicht in seine Hände, als ihn wieder Erinnerungen an seinen Traum überrollten und Bilder von Alec vor ihm auftauchten, wie er blutüberströmt vor ihm zusammen sackte. Catarina legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und drückte diese leicht, gab ihm somit zu verstehen, dass sie für ihn da war.

“Ich versteh immer noch nicht, wobei ihr meine Hilfe benötigt?” fragte Luke, als Magnus weiterhin schwieg.

Magnus richtete sich wieder auf und wischte sich einmal mit den Händen über das Gesicht, versuchte so die schrecklichen Traumbilder aus seinen Gedanken zu vertreiben. Der Hexenmeister holte einmal tief Luft und fuhr fort die Ereignisse der letzten Tage zusammenzufassen. Er berichtete Luke, wie er Alecs Erinnerungen gelöscht hatte, wie er damit gehofft hatte Alec und die Schattenwelt zu schützen. Er erzählte dem Alpha, was Catarina herausgefunden hatte, dass sein Zauber anscheinend schiefgelaufen und dass Alecs Leben nun in Gefahr war. Mit jedem Wort, das Magnus von sich gab, verdunkelte sich Lukes Miene und formte sich zu einer grimmigen Maske.

“Und jetzt ist er verschwunden, entführt von seinen eigenen Eltern." Magnus verstummte.

“Verdammt”, fluchte der Alpha leise und krallte seine Finger tiefer in die Sessellehne, so fest, dass dessen Knöchel weiß wurden. Magnus ahnte, dass Luke langsam bewusst wurde, was sie von ihm wollten und die nächte Worte des Werwolfs bestätigten seine Vermutung.

“Ihr wollt also, dass wir Alec aufspüren?”

“Genau.”

Luke schwieg einen Moment und Magnus beobachtete die Miene des Alphas genau. Noch hatte der Werwolf ihre Bitte nicht abgelehnt und das gab dem Hexenmeister Hoffnung. Er wusste aus vergangenen Erfahrungen, wie schwer es sein konnte, die Hilfe eines Werwolfs zu erlangen.

"Wer sind deine Eltern?”, fragte Luke nach einigen Momenten des Schweigens und richtete sich an Izzy.

"Maryse und Robert Lightwood." Es war das erste Mal seit ihrer Ankunft bei Luke, dass sie das Wort ergriff.

Der Fluch, den Luke daraufhin von sich gab, ließ Magnus eben empfundene Hoffnung rapide schrumpfen.

“Es tut mir leid, aber ich kann euch nicht helfen Alec zu finden. Ihr müsst einen anderen Weg finden.”

“Luke…”

“Nein, Magnus. Maryse und Robert wurden vor Jahren aus der Gemeinschaft der Schattenjäger verbannt und das aus gutem Grund. Ich möchte mich und mein Rudel nicht mit den beiden in irgendeiner Weise in Verbindung bringen.”

Magnus hatte mit Widerstand des Alphas gerechnet. Bevor der Hexenmeister etwas sagen konnte, ergriff Izzy das Wort.

"Luke, bitte. Wenn wir Alec nicht rechtzeitig finden, dann wird er seinen Verstand verlieren und so wie ich Magnus verstanden habe, kann dieser Schaden nachträglich nicht wieder behoben werden. Wir müssen ihn finden und du und dein Rudel seid unsere einzige Chance."

Luke fasste sich mit beiden Händen in den Nacken und fluchte laut. Er lief vor ihnen im Raum auf und ab, murmelte dunkle Verwünschungen vor sich hin und blieb dann abrupt stehen.

"Izzy, du hast keine Ahnung was es bedeutet sich als Unterweltler in die Angelegenheiten der Schattenjäger einzumischen. Wenn etwas schiefläuft, kann es einen Krieg beschwören."

Magnus seufzte angestrengt.

"Luke, wir wissen aus zuverlässiger Quelle, dass der Rat nur Maryse und Robert Lightwood entrunt und verbannt hat. Wir verstoßen gegen keine Gesetze der Schattenjäger, wenn wir Alec aus den Klauen seiner Eltern befreien. Bitte Luke. Ich flehe dich an. Deine Wölfe sind die einzige Chance die wir haben, um Alec zu finden." Magnus konnte den verzweifelten Unterton in seiner Stimme nicht verbergen.

Lukes Miene verdunkelte sich weiter und der Werwolf ließ sich in den Sessel fallen. Stille breitete sich in dem kleinen Wohnzimmer aus und sie warteten angespannt auf die Entscheidung des Alphawolfs.

"Du musst tatsächlich tiefe Gefühle für Alec haben, Magnus. Ich habe den Hohen Hexenmeister von Brooklyn noch nie vorher jemanden anflehen sehen."

"Ich habe auch noch nie so empfunden wie für Alec. Er bedeutet mir alles.”

Der Alpha schaute ihn prüfend an und Magnus hielt dem Blick stand, den Luke ihm zuwarf. Minuten vergingen, in denen keiner der Anwesenden auch nur ein Wort sagte. 

"Also gut. Ich helfe euch", sagte Luke schließlich. 

Magnus sackte erleichtert zusammen. Jetzt hatten sie ein Chance Alec noch rechtzeitig zu finden. Die Werwölfe waren ausgezeichnete Spurenleser und Magnus glaubte nicht, dass Maryse New York verlassen hatte. Zumindest hoffte er es.

"Aber ich habe eine Bedingung.", fügte der Alpha jedoch noch hinzu.

Magnus kniff skeptisch die Augen zusammen.

"Und die wäre?" 

"Wir informieren das Institut darüber. Ich möchte daraus keine heimliche Rettungsaktion machen. Wenn wir Alec suchen sollen, dann will ich, dass das Institut es vorher abgesegnet. Schließlich ist er einer von ihnen."

Magnus sprang erneut auf und wollte Luke gerade sagen, dass sie für solche Spielchen keine Zeit hätten, doch der warnende Blick von Catarina hielt ihn zurück. Seine Hände zitterten vor unterdrücktem Zorn.

"Sorry, aber das ist meine Bedingung. Sonst kann ich euch nicht helfen."

Der Hexenmeister ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten, holte tief Luft und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Er durfte das hier nicht vermasseln. Luke und seine Wölfe waren momentan die einzige Möglichkeit, die sie hatten und die Signatur des Hexenmeisters aus dem Zauber in Izzys Kopf auszulesen kam nicht in Frage. 

"Also gut.", stimmte Magnus den Bedingungen von Luke zu, der ihm daraufhin zunickte.

Der Alpha verschwand nach nebenan und sie hörten wie er leise mit jemandem telefonierte. Das Gespräch dauerte nur wenige Minuten, dann war er wieder zurück.

"Clary wird in 20 Minuten zu uns stoßen. Sie soll sich den Fall anhören und dann wird entschieden, wie wir weiter verfahren."

“Deine Stieftochter?”, fragte Catarina.

“Richtig. Wir können froh sein, dass Lydia nicht Raj oder jemanden anderen geschickt hat. Dann hätten wir von vornherein auf verlorenem Posten gestanden.”

Magnus wusste, dass Luke recht hatte. Er kannte die rothaarige Schattenjägerin. Der Hexenmeister hatte schon oft mit ihr zusammenarbeiten müssen, wenn das Institut um seine Hilfe gebeten hatte. Bei Clary wusste er zumindest, dass sie sich keine vorschnelle Meinung bildete und sich erst alle Seiten der Medaille anschaute, bevor sie sich final entschied. Trotzdem ging es Magnus alles viel zu langsam. Jede Minute, die sie untätig herumsaßen, konnte bedeuten, dass das magische Pulverfass in Alecs Kopf explodierte und ihn unheilbar verletzte. Plötzlich hatte er das Gefühl, dass die Wände der Wohnung auf ihn zurasten und seine Kehle schnürte sich unangenehm zusammen. Er musste hier raus.

“Ich brauche etwas frische Luft", presste er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

Ohne auf eine Antwort von jemandem zu warten, verließ Magnus in schnellen Schritten die Wohnung des Alphawolfs und stapfte hinaus in die kühle Nacht. Das beklemmende Gefühl verschwand augenblicklich und Magnus zog erleichtert die frische Luft in seine Lungen.  
Zum wiederholten Male sandte er ein Stoßgebet gen Edom und hoffte, dass sie noch nicht zu spät waren.

Die Tür zum Haus wurde geöffnet und Izzy gesellte sich zu ihm. Sie stand schweigend neben ihm, doch Magnus empfand ihre Anwesenheit als tröstend und nach wenigen Minuten legte er der jungen Schattenjägerin einen Arm um die Schultern. Für sie musste es genauso schwer sein, nicht zu wissen wie es Alec gerade ging und ob sie ihn noch rechtzeitig finden würden. Weitere Minuten vergingen, in den keiner der beiden etwas sagte und sie sich gegenseitig stillschweigend Trost spendeten. Magnus war froh, dass er in diesem Moment nicht alleine war.

Ein Räuspern ertönte plötzlich zu ihrer Linken und Izzy und Magnus fuhren auseinander, drehten sich den Neuankömmling zu. Clary und ein weitere Schattenjäger standen vor ihnen, musterten sie aufmerksam.

“Hallo Biscuit. Jace.” Magnus nickte den beiden jungen Nephilim zu.

“Hey Magnus.”, grüßte Clary ihn und wandte sich dann an Izzy. “Und wer bist du?”

Izzy drehte sich jetzt vollständig zu den beiden anderen Schattenjägern um und Jace holte plötzlich erschrocken Luft. Magnus warf dem blonden Schattenjäger einen fragenden Blick zu. Der Hexenmeister hatte den jungen Mann noch nie so fassungslos gesehen. 

“Hi, ich bin…”

“Izzy?"

Magnus fiel die Kinnlade herab. Dem Gesichtsausdruck der beiden jungen Frauen nach, erging es ihnen nicht anders. Woher kannte Jace die Schwester von Alec?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Schreibt mir in eure Gedanke zu diesem Kapitel gerne in die Kommentare. :)
> 
> ***
> 
> Danke auch wieder an meine treue Beta Tiffy.


	8. Gefesselt im Schmerz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec öffnete den Mund, um seiner Mutter zu widersprechen, doch dann tanzte plötzlich ein grelles rotes Licht um seinen Kopf und ein Schmerz wie er ihn noch nie zuvor gespürt hatte, schoss durch seinen Kopf. Er schrie auf, zerrte stärker an den Fesseln und merkte wie die Riemen in seine Haut schnitten. Er wollte weg von Iris und dem roten Licht, versuchte zu entkommen, doch vergeblich. Die Fesseln hielten ihn an Ort und Stelle. Alec konnte nichts anderes tun, als dazuliegen und diese Tortur über sich ergehen zu lassen. Er nahm am Rande wahr, wie seine Mutter erschrocken seinen Namen rief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo ihr Lieben,
> 
> ich bin zurück mit einem neuen Kapitel. Während Magnus verzweifelt versucht Alec rechtzeitig zu finden, wird die Zeit für Alec langsam knapp. Seine Mutter versucht ihm zu helfen, doch wird es der richtige Weg sein?
> 
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen  
April :*

Alec öffnete die Augen. Es war dunkel in dem Krankenzimmer und das regelmäßige Piepen des EKG-Monitors drang an sein Ohr. Er blinzelte ein paar Mal und schaute sich um. Er lag wieder in dem Bett und war allein.

Leise Stimmen drangen von draußen in den Raum, doch Alec konnte nicht ausmachen worüber gesprochen wurde. Er drehte den Kopf und eine Strähne seines Haares fiel ihm in die Stirn, kitzelte ihn. Alec wollte sich diese aus dem Gesicht zu streichen, doch irgendetwas hielt seine Hand fest. Er blickte an sich hinab, aber die Bettdecke versperrte ihm die Sicht. Warum konnte er sich nicht bewegen? Bevor er sich weiter Gedanken darüber machen konnte, wurde die Tür zu seinem Zimmer aufgestoßen und Alec schloss schnell die Augen, gab vor noch zu schlafen.

"Ich weiß, du meinst es sicherlich nur gut, aber sind die Fessel wirklich nötig?"

"Robert, ich habe ihn bewusstlos am Boden aufgefunden. In seinem jetzigen Zustand bringt er sich nur in Gefahr, wenn er das Bett verlässt."

Man hatte ihn an das Bett gefesselt? Alec versuchte unauffällig seine Hände und Füße zu bewegen und tatsächlich. Er konnte die Striemen um seine Hand- und Fußgelenke spüren. 

"Ich bin trotzdem der Meinung, dass das ein wenig übertrieben ist. Maryse, er ist unser Sohn."

"Wie ich schon sagte, es ist nur für seine Sicherheit."

Sein Vater seufzte angestrengt, sagte jedoch nichts mehr. Alec konnte hören wie seine Eltern zu ihm ans Bett traten. Einer der beiden strich ihm die verirrte Strähne aus der Stirn und Alec wäre beinahe zusammengezuckt angesichts der plötzlichen Berührung. Doch er konnte den Impuls gerade noch unterdrücken.

"Hat sich Iris schon zurückgemeldet?", fragte seine Mutter leise.

"Sie sagt, sie wird in den nächsten zwei oder drei Stunden hier eintreffen."

Wer war Iris? Er hatte vorher noch nie von diesem Namen gehört. 

"Sie soll sich beeilen. Warum auch immer ihr Zauber bei Alec verrückt spielt. Sie muss es richten. Uns läuft langsam die Zeit davon. Der Arzt sagt, dass das Gehirn die Belastung nicht mehr lange aushalten wird."

"Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn..."

"Nein! Alec und Izzy dürfen niemals etwas von der Schattenwelt erfahren."

"Maryse, es ist ihr Recht zu erfahren, woher sie kommen. Du kannst nicht ewig ihre Erinnerungen manipulieren."

"Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass sie mir meine Kinder wegnehmen. Sie haben uns bereits unsere Runen genommen, haben uns aus der Gemeinschaft verbannt..." Seine Mutter verstummte und er hörte, wie sie zittrig Luft holte.

Schattenwelt? Runen? Erinnerungen manipuliert? Zauber? Alec verstand kein Wort von dem worüber seine Eltern sprachen. Was auch immer diese Iris mit ihm vorhatte, er durfte es nicht zulassen. Er musste hier raus, und zwar so schnell wie möglich. Doch wie sollte er es anstellen? Er war an dieses Bett gefesselt, unfähig sich zu bewegen. Alec fluchte innerlich. Er hoffte, dass Izzy bald kam, um das zu verhindern, was auch immer seine Eltern mit ihm vorhatten. 

Seine Kopfschmerzen meldete sich auf einmal mit einer Plötzlichkeit zurück, die ihn aufkeuchen ließ. Es fühlte sich an, als ob jemand mit einem Presslufthammer auf seinen Kopf einhämmerte.

"Alec?", fragte seine Mutter, ihre Stimme triefte vor Sorge. "Alec kannst du mich hören?"

Alec öffnete langsam die Augen, tat so, als ob er gerade erst aufgewacht war. Sanftes Licht erleuchtete jetzt den Raum.

"Mom? Du bist zurück?"

"Ich bin hier mein Schatz. Alles wird gut."

Alec blickte an seiner Mutter vorbei zu seinem Vater.

"Dad?"

"Hi Alec. Du hast uns ganz schön einen Schrecken eingejagt, mein Junge."

Alec wollte die Hände heben, aber es ging ja nicht. 

"Warum bin ich gefesselt?"

"Das dient nur zu deiner Sicherheit, damit du dich nicht verletzt. Ich habe dich bewusstlos auf dem Boden gefunden."

Alec nickte. Er beschloss erst einmal den braven, hilflosen Sohn zu spielen. Vielleicht lösten sie dann die Fessel und er konnte fliehen.

"Gibt es schon etwas Neues?"

"Noch nicht. Aber in wenigen Stunden kommt eine Spezialistin, die dir sicherlich helfen kann", erklärte seine Mutter.

"Ok."

"Was machen die Kopfschmerzen. Wird es besser?" Sein Vater klang ehrlich besorgt.

Alec verneinte die Frage. Beinahe hätte er mit dem Kopf geschüttelt, doch er stoppte sich im letzten Moment. Es hätte die Schmerzen nur noch verschlimmert.

Seine Eltern tauschten besorgte Blicke aus und dann verabschiedete sich sein Vater mit der Aussage er müsse noch etwas Wichtiges erledigen. Alec blieb mit seiner Mutter alleine zurück.

"Ich habe dir etwas zu essen besorgt."

Seine Mutter holte ein kleines Tablett auf dem eine Schüssel mit einem Brei stand. Sie stopfte ihm ein weiteres Kissen hinter den Kopf, sodass er ein wenig erhöht lag und besser essen konnte. Anschließend platzierte sie das Tablett auf dem Bett und griff nach dem Löffel.

"Mom, ich kann alleine essen. Du brauchst nur die Fesseln an meinen Händen lösen."

"Nein. Ich sagte doch, dass sie zu deiner Sicherheit angebracht worden sind. Anweisung vom Arzt. Ich darf sie nicht öffnen."

Alec sah, dass seine Mutter wieder mit dem Zeigefinger und Daumen aneinander rieb. 

"Mom, bitte..."

"Ich sagte nein!" 

Die Heftigkeit, mit der seine Mutter ihn unterbrach, erschrak ihn. Wovor hatte sie nur solche Angst? Alec wollte seine Mutter nicht weiter aufregen, also schwieg er. Sie würde ihm auf keinen Fall die Fesseln abnehmen, wenn er sie jetzt verärgerte. Alec öffnete den Mund und bedeutete ihr damit, dass er nachgab. Er kam sich erbärmlich vor.

Seine Mutter fütterte ihn mit dem farblosen Brei, der nach nichts schmeckte, aber wenigstens füllte er seinen Magen. Es dauerte nicht lange, dann war die Schüssel leer und sie räumte das Tablett wieder fort.

"Was hältst du davon, wenn ich dir etwas vorlese? So wie früher." Sie schaute ihn an, ihre Augen blickten hoffnungsvoll.

Alec zuckte mit den Schultern. Er konnte eh nichts anders machen.

"Von mir aus."

Seine Mutter kramte aus ihrer Handtasche ein kleines Buch hervor. Es war in Leder eingebunden und golden Lettern schmückten es. Anhand des Buchtitels konnte Alec sehen, dass es sich um Märchen handelte und er verdrehte innerlich die Augen. Ehrlich jetzt?! Er war schließlich kein kleines Kind mehr, doch er ließ seine Mutter gewähren. Sie machte es sich in dem Stuhl neben dem Bett bequem und begann ihm vorzulesen. Alec schenkte den Worten der Geschichte jedoch keine Aufmerksam und überlegte fieberhaft, wie er der Situation entkommen konnte. Doch es fiel ihm nichts ein und langsam stieg Angst in ihm hoch. 

Der ruhige Ton seiner Mutter lullte ihn nach und nach immer mehr ein und seine Lider wurden stetig schwerer. Egal wie sehr er dagegen ankämpfte, übermannte ihn ein leichter Dämmerschlaf. Hatte seine Mutter ihm etwas in das Essen getan? 

Eine Erinnerung blitzte kurz in seinen Gedanken auf. Izzy und er lagen zusammen mit einem blonden Jungen in einem Bett gekuschelt und lauschten dem Märchen, das seine Mutter ihnen genau wie jetzt aus einem Buch vorlas. Ein weiteres Bild tauchte vor seinen Augen auf, wie er mit dem gleichen Jungen trainierte. Der Trainingsraum war ebenfalls mit diesen Runen geschmückt, wie in diesem Krankenzimmer. Alec konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen.

Alec döste vor sich hin und merkte gar nicht wie die Zeit verflog. Plötzlich klopfte es laut an der Tür und Alec schrak aus seinem Halbschlaf. Seine Mutter legte das Buch zur Seite und öffnete die Tür. Eine rothaarige Frau, die im ähnlichen Alter wie seine Mutter war, schritt schwungvoll in das Zimmer.

"Hallo Iris. Schön, dass du so schnell kommen konntest." 

Alecs Herz begann wild in seiner Brust zu klopfen. Mist, Izzy war nicht erschienen. Was machte er jetzt bloß?

"Alec, darf ich dir Iris vorstellen. Sie wird sich um dein Problem kümmern. Du wirst sehen, es wird dir im Handumdrehen wieder besser gehen."

"Hallo Alec. Wie ich hörte, hast du seit kurzem Probleme mit heftigen Kopfschmerzen?" Ihre Stimme klang schrill und unangenehm.

"Wer sind sie?"

Seine Mutter schnappte nach Luft.

"Alec, was ist das für ein Umgangston?"

Alec ignorierte seine Mutter.

"Ich möchte endlich Antworten. Warum habe ich diese Kopfschmerzen und was haben Sie mit mir vor?"

"Das werden wir jetzt versuchen gemeinsam herauszufinden. Ich werde deinen Kopf untersuchen, um zu schauen, wo das Problem liegt."

Alec kniff skeptisch die Augen zusammen. Er zog an seinen Fesseln und langsam dämmerte es ihm, dass diese nicht nur zu seiner Sicherheit angebracht worden waren, sondern dafür, dass er nicht davonlaufen oder sich wehren konnte. Er blickte zu seiner Mutter und flehte stumm, dass sie die Fesseln lösen möge, doch sie achtete nicht auf ihn.

Die rothaarige Frau kaum auf ihn zu und legte ihm ihre Hände an die Schläfen. Alec zog unwillkürlich den Kopf zurück und sie packte fester zu.

"Alec, du brauchst keine Angst haben. Iris wird nur schauen, was mit deinem Kopf los ist. Es wird nicht wehtun", versuchte seine Mutter ihn zu beruhigen. 

Doch es hatte den gegenteiligen Effekt und er zerrte erneut an den Fesseln. Er vertraute ihr nicht. Sie lügt, egal was sie sagt. Izzys Worte hallten warnend durch seinen Kopf. 

Alec öffnete den Mund, um seiner Mutter zu widersprechen, doch dann tanzte plötzlich ein grelles rotes Licht um seinen Kopf und ein Schmerz wie er ihn noch nie zuvor gespürt hatte, schoss durch seinen Kopf. Er schrie auf, zerrte stärker an den Fesseln und merkte wie die Riemen in seine Haut schnitten. Er wollte weg von Iris und dem roten Licht, versuchte zu entkommen, doch vergeblich. Die Fesseln hielten ihn an Ort und Stelle. Alec konnte nichts anderes tun, als dazuliegen und diese Tortur über sich ergehen zu lassen. Er nahm am Rande wahr, wie seine Mutter erschrocken seinen Namen rief.

"Keine Sorge Maryse. Ihm wird nichts geschehen. Irgendetwas hat meinen Zauber verändert. Ich muss es nur wieder in Ordnung bringen. Es ist gleich vorbei."

Die Hände um seinen Kopf verstärkten ihren Griff und Alec glaubte zu hören, wie Iris plötzlich anfing in einer fremden Sprache zu sprechen. Die Worte klangen alt und fremd, hallten unnatürlich in seinen Ohren wieder.

Der Schmerz wurde mit jedem Atemzug schlimmer. Er spürte wie Tränen seine Wangen hinunterliefen und das Zimmer verschwamm vor seinen Augen. Seine Wahrnehmung schrumpfte zusammen und bald nahm er nichts mehr wahr, außer den glühend heißen Schmerz. Alec konnte die Schreie nicht aufhalten, die seiner Kehle entkamen. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass sein Kopf jeden Moment auseinander reißen würde.

Seine Schreie wandelten sich zu hilflosen Wimmern und mehr als einmal bettelte er verzweifelt, dass Iris damit aufhören möge, dass seine Mutter ihm half. Doch nichts dergleichen geschah.

"Ich denke, ich habe es gleich." Die Stimme von Iris klang verzerrt und weit weg. Alec wusste nicht, ob er zwischendurch das Bewusstsein verloren hatte.

Ein Bild des Mannes aus seinen Träumen tauchte vor seinen Augen auf und der Mann lächelte ihn an, gab ihm etwas, worauf er sich konzentrieren konnte.

"Magnus...", hauchte Alec den Namen des Fremden und er nahm am Rande war, wie Iris überrascht nach Luft schnappte. Sie riss die Hände von seinem Kopf und das rote Licht verschwand. Der Schmerz jagte immer noch durch seinen Kopf, aber es wurde augenblicklich erträglicher.

Er drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite, weg von Iris und seiner Mutter. Er hätte sich am liebsten zusammengerollt, doch die Fesseln verhinderten es. Weitere Tränen rannten über sein Gesicht und er schluchzte unkontrollierbar.

Immer wieder murmelte er den Namen des Mannes aus seinen Träumen. Er gab ihm Halt und verhinderte, dass Alec endgültig auseinander fiel. Wie gerne hätte er sich jetzt in dessen Arme gekuschelt, hätten sich von ihm trösten lassen. Doch Magnus war nicht hier. Er war nur ein Wunschgedanke seiner eigenen Fantasie und er würde auch nie etwas anders sein.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Armer Alec 🥺🥺. Hoffentlich findet Magnus bald einen Weg zu Alec. Ob die Werwölfe ihm helfen können, erfahrt ihr im nächsten Kapitel.
> 
> Hinterlasst gerne eure Kommentare oder Kudos. Oder kommt auf Twitter und schreibt mit dort. Ihr findet mich unter @Angels_inlove.


	9. Endlich am Ziel?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wieder warteten sie und erst im Laufe des Nachmittags stieß Luke zu ihnen. Er berichtete, dass die meisten seiner Werwölfe bereits wieder zurückgekehrt waren und ebenfalls nichts finden konnten. Ein paar hatten eine Spur aufgenommen, doch diese war im Sande verlaufen. 
> 
> "Aber gebt die Hoffnung nicht auf. Es sind immer noch ein paar meiner Wölfe unterwegs. Noch ist nichts verloren."
> 
> Magnus Kehle schnürte sich zu und seine Hoffnung war trotz Lukes aufmunternde Worte im Keller.
> 
> Die Uhr schlug gerade sechs Uhr abends, als Luke Handy plötzlich klingelte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo ihr Lieben,
> 
> es geht endloch weiter. 🤩 Ob die Werwölfe nun eine Spur zu Alec finden werden, erfahrt ihr in diesem Kapitel. 🙃
> 
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen  
April :*

Magnus starrte hinaus in den Regen, der unablässig gegen das Fenster prasselte. Die Sonne ging langsam auf und kündigte den Morgen an, färbte den Himmel in ein helles, schmutziges Grau. Ein kalter Schauer rann ihm den Rücken hinab und er schlang die Arme um seinen Körper, versuchte sich so ein wenig zu wärmen. Sicherlich hätte er auch seine Magie nutzen können, aber die Kälte hielt ihn letztendlich davon ab wieder einzuschlafen. Denn immer, wenn er die Augen schloss, sah er die Bilder aus seinem Alptraum, sah Alec sterben. Der Hexenmeister ballte seine Hände zusammen und seine Fingernägel gruben sich schmerzhaft in seine Handfläche, doch es kümmerte ihn nicht. 

Magnus warf einen Blick zu Izzy, die sich unruhig auf dem Sofa von einer Seite auf die andere drehte. Sie hatte gefragt, ob sie die Nacht bei ihm verbringen durfte, da sie nicht wieder alleine nach Hause fahren wollte. Magnus hatte keine Einwände gehabt. Im Gegenteil, er konnte es sogar sehr gut nachvollziehen. Er wäre jetzt ebenfalls ungern alleine und auch wenn Izzy schlief, so tröstete ihn ihre Anwesenheit ein wenig. 

Magnus dachte über das nach, was er vorhin erfahren hatte. Es hatte sich herausgestellt, dass Izzy und Jace tatsächlich Geschwister waren, wenn auch nicht blutsverwandt. Jace war von Maryse und Robert adoptiert worden, kurz nachdem er im Alter von zehn Jahren im New Yorker Institut angekommen war. Warum man ihn jedoch zurückgelassen hatte, erschloss sich Magnus nicht. Jace hatte erzählt, dass Izzy und Alec von ihrem letzten Besuch bei ihren Eltern nicht wieder zurückgekehrt waren. Laut Aussage des blonden Schattenjägers war das kurz vor Alecs zwölften Geburtstag gewesen, kurz bevor er seine erste Rune bekommen sollte. Alec hätte nach der Runen-Zeremonie nach Alicante reisen sollen, um dort seine Ausbildung zu beenden. Anscheinend hatte Maryse und Robert dieser Gedanke nicht gefallen und sie hatten dafür gesorgt, dass ihre Kinder die Schattenwelt vergaßen. Zumindest schlussfolgerte Magnus das.

Der Hexenmeister warf einen Blick auf die Wanduhr. Die Werwölfe waren bereits seit Stunden unterwegs und durchkämmten die Straßen New Yorks nach einer Spur von Alec. Sie waren aufgebrochen kurz nachdem Clary und Jace eingetroffen waren. Die beiden Schattenjäger hatten unmittelbar mit der Institutsleitung abgeklärt, dass nichts gegen eine Suche nach Alec sprach.

Mit jeder Stunde die verging, sank Magnus Hoffnung, dass die Werwölfe eine Spur finden würden. Es machte ihn ganz verrückt, dass er nichts machen konnte. Verdammt. Er war einer der mächtigsten Hexenmeister und dennoch war er nicht in der Lage zu helfen, um Alec zu finden. Er hatte es immer wieder versucht, doch der Zauber des unbekannten Hexenmeisters schirmte den Schattenjäger weiterhin ab. 

Magnus gab einen frustrierten Laut von sich. Noch nie hatte er sich so hilflos gefühlt wie in diesem Moment.

"Ich kann dich bis hierher denken hören." 

Magnus drehte sich um und Izzy blickte ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an. 

"Verzeih, habe ich dich geweckt?"

Izzy schüttelte den Kopf und setzte sich auf. 

"Ich kann auch nicht wirklich schlafen." Sie warf einen Blick auf die Uhr an der Wand. "Hast du von Luke oder Clary schon etwas gehört?"

"Nein, leider nicht."

Clary und Jace waren zusammen mit den Wölfen aufgebrochen und hatte sich noch weitere Unterstützung aus dem Institut geholt, um die Suche schneller voranzutreiben.

Magnus entfernte sich von seinem Platz am Fenster und setzte sich zu Izzy auf das Sofa. Er schnippte einmal mit den Fingern und ein Becher Kaffee erschien vor ihnen auf dem Tisch. Izzy langte unmittelbar danach, trank einen Schluck von der dunkelbraunen Flüssigkeit und seufzte erleichtert. Was alle an Kaffee so spannend fanden, konnte Magnus nicht nachvollziehen. Für ihn schmeckte Kaffee einfach nur bitter, egal ob mit Milch und Zucker oder ohne. Er schnippte noch einmal mit den Fingern und eine Tasse Tee landete in seinen Händen.

"Willst du auch etwas essen?"

Izzy schüttelte erneut mit dem Kopf.

"Ich denke, ich werde nichts runterbekommen, aber danke."

Magnus summte zustimmend. Ihm erging es genauso. Die Tür zu seinem Apartment wurde mit einmal geöffnet und Catarina trat in das Wohnzimmer.

"Gibt es schon etwas Neues?", fragte sie sofort.

"Nein. Wir haben noch nichts gehört", antworte Izzy ihr. Sie klang frustriert und verzweifelt und spiegelte damit Magnus aktuelle Gefühlslage wider.

Die Hexenmeisterin ließ enttäuscht die Schultern hängen und nahm in einem der Sessel Platz. Sekunden später nippte sie ebenfalls an einer heißen Tasse Kaffee.

"Es ist zum Verrücktwerden." Magnus wischte sich mit der Hand über sein Gesicht.

"Wir dürfen die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben. Sie können ihn schließlich nicht ewig versteckt halten. Welcher Hexenmeister auch immer Maryse und Robert hilft, wird zwar versuchen deinen Zauber rückgängig zu machen, aber..."

"Ich bin aber der einzige, der den Zauber aufheben kann", unterbrach Magnus die Hexenmeisterin.

"Das ist nicht ganz richtig", sagte seine Freundin leise und wich seinem Blick aus.

"Oh nein, Catarina..." Magnus schüttelte mit dem Kopf, "wage es nicht einmal daran zu denken."

Izzy schaute irritiert zwischen den beiden Hexenmeister hin und her.

"Würde mich jemand bitte aufklären?"

Catarina ignorierte seinen warnenden Blick und wandte sich an Izzy.

"Es gibt noch jemand, der Magnus Magie beeinflussen und den Zauber wieder rückgängig machen könnte."

"Und das wäre?"

"Mein Vater," antwortete Magnus, bevor Catarina überhaupt Luft holen konnte. "Aber lass uns alle beten, dass dieser Hexenmeister nicht herausfindet, mit welcher Magie er oder sie es da zu tun hat."

"Warum nicht? Das wäre doch gut für uns, oder nicht? Derjenige würde dich dann aufsuchen und uns somit direkt zu Alec führen."

"Sofern er oder sie mir positiv gesonnen ist, ja. Was ich aber nicht glaube. Ich hätte sonst schon längst etwas erfahren. Schließlich bin ich der Hohe Hexenmeister von Brooklyn und verantwortlich für alle Hexenmeister in und im Umkreis von New York. Jeder hat sich bei mir zu melden, wenn etwas passiert, das zu einem Konflikt mit dem Rat führen könnte. Einen Schattenjäger gegen seinen Willen festzuhalten, gehört definitiv dazu. "

Izzy kniff die Augenbrauen zusammen.

"Aber ich verstehe immer noch nicht, was daran so schlimm wäre, wenn er oder sie dann deinen Vater zur Hilfe holen sollte."

Magnus seufzte angestrengt und fasste sich mit dem Zeigefinger und Daumen an den Rücken seiner Nase. 

"Mein Vater ist ein Dämon und nicht nur irgendeiner. Er ist ein Prinz der Hölle, ziemlich mächtig und den Schattenjägern nicht unbedingt freundlich gesonnen beziehungsweise überhaupt jemandem."

"Dein Vater ist ein Dämon?" Izzy starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an.

"Jeder Hexenmeister hat ein dämonisches Elternteil", erklärte Catarina der jungen Schattenjägerin.

Izzy schluckte und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Magnus sah, dass es ihr nicht leicht fiel diese neue Erkenntnis zu verarbeiten.

"Dann lasst uns hoffen, dass die Wölfe Alec so schnell wie möglich finden werden", flüsterte die junge Schattenjägerin nach einem kurzen Moment.

Sie verfielen in Schweigen und jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach. Weitere Stunden vergingen ohne das sie etwas von den Schattenjägern oder den Werwölfen hörten. Es war bereits später Vormittag, als Jace und Clary in Magnus Apartment taumelten, total nass und durchgefroren. Magnus zögerte nicht und beschwor für die beiden etwas Warmes zu trinken. Die beiden berichteten von ihrer Suche, doch leider hatten sie keinen Erfolg gehabt und Magnus kostete es alle Mühe seinen Frust und Enttäuschung nicht an seiner Inneneinrichtung auszulassen.

Wieder warteten sie und erst im Laufe des Nachmittags stieß Luke zu ihnen. Er berichtete, dass die meisten seiner Werwölfe bereits wieder zurückgekehrt waren und ebenfalls nichts finden konnten. Ein paar hatten eine Spur aufgenommen, doch diese war im Sande verlaufen. 

"Aber gebt die Hoffnung nicht auf. Es sind immer noch ein paar meiner Wölfe unterwegs. Noch ist nichts verloren."

Magnus Kehle schnürte sich zu und seine Hoffnung war trotz Lukes aufmunternde Worte im Keller.

Die Uhr schlug gerade sechs Uhr abends, als Luke Handy plötzlich klingelte. 

"Hey Maia", begrüßte der Alpha die Wölfin.

Magnus und die anderen lauschten angespannt dem Gespräch. Mehrere Minuten vergingen, wo Luke nichts weiter als "ok" und "mhmm" von sich gab. Doch dann veränderte sich der Ton des Alphawolfes und er nickte Magnus zu. Der Hexenmeister rutschte unruhig auf dem Sofa hin und her.

"Ok, wir brechen gleich auf. Bleibt zurück und wartet auf uns."

Luke legte auf und schaute Magnus an.

"Maia glaubt, sie hat ihn gefunden."

"Glaubt?!" Magnus zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch, doch gleichzeitig machte sein Herz einen Satz.

"Sie ist sich nicht ganz sicher, da der Bereich von starker Magie abgeschirmt wird, aber sie hat den Wagen von Maryse in der Nähe des Hauses gefunden."

"Wo genau?", hakte Clary nach.

"Es ist ein kleines Ferienhaus nördlich von New York."

"Geht es auch genauer. Wenn ich ein Portal öffnen soll, brauche den genauen Standort." Magnus drehte ungeduldig an einem seiner Ringe.

"Maia erzählte etwas von einem See, aber es gibt keine Straßenschilder. Das Haus liegt mitten im Wald."

Izzy schnappte plötzlich erschrocken nach Luft.

"Ich glaube, ich weiß, wo das ist." Die junge Schattenjägerin fuhr sich aufgeregt durch die Haare. "Warum habe ich nicht schon früher daran gedacht. Mist. Mist. Mist."

Catarina legte ihr eine Hand auf den Arm, versuchte sie zu beruhigen.

"Izzy, wo genau befindet sich dieses Haus?"

"Es gibt keine Adresse oder genaue Beschreibung, die uns dahin führen würde." 

"Aber du bist schon einmal dagewesen, oder?", wollte Magnus wissen.

Izzy nickte.

"Ja, als ich kleiner war. Wir haben früher unsere Sommer immer dort verbracht. Alec hat es geliebt dort zu sein. Er konnte dann immer mit seinem Bogen üben."

"Deine Eltern haben Alec mit einem Bogen üben lassen?", fragte Clary erstaunt.

"Ja, Dad hat ihm diesen zu seinem zwölften Geburtstag geschenkt. Es war unglaublich, wie schnell Alec damit umgehen konnte."

"Kein Wunder", sagte Jace und alle drehten sich in seine Richtung. Er hatte sich die ganze Zeit im Hintergrund gehalten.

"Der Bogen war Alecs Waffenwahl. Es gab kein Ziel, dass er nicht getroffen hatte."

"Sein Unterbewusstsein muss sich trotz des Zaubers daran erinnert haben", überlegte Catarina laut.

Magnus stellte seine Teetasse mit einem lauten Klirren auf dem Tisch ab und stand vom Sofa auf.

"Also gut, lasst uns aufbrechen. Izzy konzentriere dich auf das Haus. Ich werde deine Erinnerungen auf die anderen übertragen, sodass wir alle zu diesem Ort reisen können. Schaffst du das?"

Izzy nickte mehrmals ganz schnell, sodass der Hexenmeister schon befürchtete, sie würde sich den Nacken verrenken.

Magnus beschwor ein Portal und wirbelte dabei ein paar lose Zettel auf, die auf dem Tisch gelegen hatten. Izzy sprang vom Sofa auf und kniff konzentriert die Augen zusammen, dann nickte sie Magnus zu. Dieser berührte für einen Moment ihre Schläfe und ein Bild des Ferienhauses blitzte in seinen Gedanken auf. Der Hexenmeister ging von einem zum nächsten und übertrug den Standort des Hauses in die Köpfe der anderen.

Ohne weitere Zeit zu verlieren, brachen sie auf. Catarina ging als Erste und einer nach dem anderen folgte ihr. Magnus schritt als Letzter hindurch. Er sandte ein Stoßgebet gen Edom und hoffte, dass die Spur, die Maia gefunden hatte, sie endlich zu Alec führen würde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo, endlich eine Spur. Hoffen wir, dass Magnus nicht zu spät kommt und seinen Alexander retten kann. 
> 
> Ob er das schafft oder ob nicht doch ich etwas Unerwartetes dazwischen kommt, erfahrt ihr im nächsten Kapitel.
> 
> Bis dahin, frohe Weihnachten. 🎄🎅
> 
> ***
> 
> Hinterlasst gerne ein Kommentar und schreibt mir, was ihr über dieses Kapitel denkt. ❤


	10. Vom Licht in den Schatten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris schien den Mann in dem Spiegel etwas zu fragen, doch Alec konnte die fremden Worte nicht verstehen. Der Mann schaute plötzlich zu ihm herüber und ihre Blicke trafen sich für einen Moment. Bildete er sich das nur ein oder hat der Mann Katzenaugen?
> 
> Alec schloss erneut seine Augen und als er sie das nächste Mal öffnete, blickte er in Izzys besorgtes Gesicht

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,
> 
> das nächste Kapitel ist nun endlich geschafft.
> 
> Ich hoffe ihr habt alle wundersxhöne Weihnachten verbracht und seid gut ins neue Jahr gekommen.
> 
> Magnus findet seinen Alexander endlich wieder, doch wird es so gut ausgehen, wie er sich erhofft hat?
> 
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen.  
April :*

Bilder rasten schnell und zusammenhangslos vor seinen Augen, wie als wäre er in einem nie endenden wollenden Film gefangen. Alec wusste nicht was davon Erinnerungen oder Träume waren. Er sah Izzy und seine Eltern, Luke und Maia, diesen blonden Jungen und den Mann seiner Träume - Magnus. Die Momente wechselten immer schneller, als ob jemand auf Vorspulen gedrückt hatte und ihm wurde schlecht davon. Alec wollte sich auf die Seite drehen, doch noch immer hielten die Fesseln ihn an Ort und Stelle und schnitten unangenehm in seine Haut. Sein Magen zog sich weiter zusammen und er würgte leise.

Augenblicklich war das rote Licht wieder da und das Gefühl sich übergeben zu müssen verschwand genauso schnell, wie es gekommen war. Doch die Bilder blieben und jagten sich weiterhin gegenseitig in seinem Kopf.

"Warum geht es ihm nicht besser Iris? Was hast du mit meinem Sohn gemacht?" Die Stimme seiner Mutter hallte schrill und laut durch den Raum, steigerte seine Kopfschmerzen wieder ins Unermessliche. Alec stöhnte auf und kniff die Augen zu.

"Ich kann ihm leider nicht helfen, Maryse."

"Wie du kannst ihm nicht helfen? Warum nicht?"

Seine Mutter fing an unruhig auf- und abzugehen. Ihre Absätze klackerten laut auf dem Boden und Alec hätte sich am liebsten die Ohren zugehalten.

"Ein anderer Hexenmeister hat einen weiteren Zauber gewirkt und seine Magie kollidiert jetzt mit meiner, verursacht diese Kopfschmerzen."

"Was genau bedeutet das?"

"Nur er dürfte in der Lage sein das magische Chaos in Alecs Kopf zu ordnen."

"Wer?"

Es dauerte einen Moment bis Iris antwortete.

"Magnus Bane."

Er hörte wie seine Mutter zischend die Luft einzog und Alec riss die Augen auf. War dieser Magnus Bane der Mann aus seinen Träumen? Gab es ihn wirklich? Er öffnete seinen Mund, doch mehr als ein Wimmern brachte er nicht zustande. Die Schmerzen in seinem Kopf steigerten sich erneut und er hatte das Gefühl, dass sein Kopf jeden Moment platzen würde. War es das? Würde er jetzt sterben?

Alec hatte nicht einmal gemerkt, wie er seine Augen wieder geschlossen hatte, doch als er das nächste Mal seine Lider hob, stand seine Mutter neben dem Bett und hielt seine Hand, strich ihm beruhigend über die Haut. Er musste das Bewusstsein verloren haben. Sie lächelte auf ihn hinab, doch Tränen glänzten in ihren Augen.

"Mom...?" Das Wort kam kaum über seine Lippen.

"Shhh, mein Schatz. Nicht sprechen...", Seine Mutter strich ihm die verschwitzten Haare aus der Stirn und eine Träne löste sich, rann ihr langsam über die Wange. "Es wird alles wieder gut."

Alec wollte etwas darauf erwidert, doch er schloss den Mund wieder, als Worte in einer seltsamen Sprache an sein Ohr drangen. Er drehte seinen Kopf in die Richtung, wo er die rothaarige Frau vermutete. Der Raum drehte sich unangenehm schnell und Alec sah verschwommen wie Iris vor einem riesigen Spiegel stand. Anstatt ihres Spiegelbildes schaute ein älterer Mann mit schwarzen Haaren zurück und Alec blinzelte ein paar Male. Spielte ihm sein Verstand nun schon seltsame Streiche?

Iris schien den Mann in dem Spiegel etwas zu fragen, doch Alec konnte die fremden Worte nicht verstehen. Der Mann schaute plötzlich zu ihm herüber und ihre Blicke trafen sich für einen Moment. Bildete er sich das nur ein oder hat der Mann Katzenaugen?

Alec schloss erneut seine Augen und als er sie das nächste Mal öffnete, blickte er in Izzys besorgtes Gesicht.

***

"Was hast du getan Iris?"

Magnus drückte die rothaarige Hexenmeisterin an die Wand, hielt sie mit Hilfe seiner Magie in Schacht. Sie presste die Lippen aufeinander und versuchte verzweifelt den magischen Fesseln zu entkommen.

Magnus nahm aus dem Augenwinkel war, wie Clary und Jace zu Maryse stürmten, sie in ihre Mitte nahmen und anschließend aus dem Raum führten. Der Hexenmeister hätte Alec Mutter am liebsten direkt nach Alicante geschickt, doch dafür hatte er jetzt keine Zeit. Er musste herausfinden, was Iris Alec angetan hatte, damit er ihm helfen konnte. Sollte sie weitere Zauber an ihm vollführt haben, dann musste er das wissen. Er wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder der rothaarigen Hexenmeisterin zu.

"Was hast du getan?" wiederholte er seine Frage und seine Magie zog sich enger um den Körper von Iris, ließ sie aufkeuchen.

"Nichts… ich habe nichts getan."

"Lügnerin."

Ein Wimmern drang vom Bett zu ihm und er schaute zu dem Krankenbett auf dem Alec lag. Catarina fuhr mit ihren Händen über seinen Körper, suchte ihn vorsichtig mit ihrer Magie nach Verletzungen ab. Izzy beugte sich zeitgleich über ihren Bruder und löste die Fesseln, die Alec an Händen und Füßen an das Bett banden. Bei dem Anblick der Schnüre verlor Magnus fast die Kontrolle und Wut pulsierte heiß durch seinen Körper.

Magnus zog die magischen Fesseln um Iris noch ein Stück weiter zusammen. Er wusste, dass er ihr damit Schmerzen bereitete, doch es war ihm egal.

"Magnus...I-Ich schwöre es", keuchte sie.

Eine Bewegung zu seiner Linken lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit erneut von Iris ab und Magnus schaute zu dem altertümlichen Spiegel, der aufrecht an der Wand neben der Tür lehnte. Sein Vater winkte ihm fast schon erfreut zu, doch er war hinter der Scheibe gefangen, konnte Edom nicht verlassen. Zum Glück. Sie waren gerade noch rechtzeitig erschienen, bevor die Hexenmeisterin seinen Vater beschwöre konnte.

Plötzlich schrie Alec auf und Magnus drehte sich ruckartig zum Bett um. Der Schattenjäger hielt seinen Kopf zwischen seinen Händen und hatte sich auf dem Bett zusammengerollt. Catarina warf ihm einen besorgten Blick zu und Magnus ließ Iris augenblicklich los, eilte zum Bett hinüber.

"Magnus, du musst sofort handeln."

Der Hexenmeister nahm rasch den Platz seiner Freundin ein und legte Alec behutsam eine Hand auf die Stirn. Magnus wäre beinahe zurückgeschreckt. Die Haut des Schattenjäger glühte förmlich und er konnte die Magie spüren, die in dessen Kopf tobte. Sie pulsierte stark und schnell und musste Alec unglaubliche Schmerzen verursachen. Er betete, dass Iris nicht gelogen hatte und sandte seinen Geist aus, versuchte die Kontrolle über die Magie zurückzuerlangen.

Magnus biss die Zähne zusammen, als ihn die Macht des Magiewirbels traf und ein unglaubliche Hitze ihm entgegen schlug. Es war ein Wunder, dass Alec überhaupt noch bei Bewusstsein war. Magnus holte tief Luft und versuchte die Magie in Alecs Kopf zu bändigen, doch egal was er unternahm, die Energieströme wirbelten immer weiter und wehrten sich mit aller Macht gegen seine Versuche. Alec schrie auf und es zerriss den Hexenmeister innerlich, dass er seinem Freund zusätzliche Schmerzen bereitete.

Magnus fluchte. Iris und seine eigene Magie hatten sich auf unerklärliche Weise verbunden und verstärkten sich gegenseitig, machten es ihm unmöglich das Chaos zu bändigen. Der Hexenmeister legte eine schützende Blase um die Magiewirbel und Alecs Schreie verstummten zu einem leisen Wimmern. Es war jedoch nur eine Notlösung. Die Schutzblase würde nicht ewig halten, nur so lange, wie seine eigenen Kräfte ausreichten. Magnus musste sich etwas einfallen lassen und zwar schnell.

Alec murmelte etwas und es dauerte einen Moment, bis Magnus erkannte, dass der Schattenjäger seinen Namen sagte, immer wieder.

"Ich bin hier Alexander. Ich bin endlich hier."

Behutsam strich Magnus mit seiner anderen Hand über Wange des Schattenjägers. Alec entspannte sich daraufhin ein wenig und seufzte leise. Der Hexenmeister lächelte, doch Sekunden später verzog er das Gesicht, als ein Schwindelgefühl ihn plötzlich erfasste. Magnus taumelte und stützte sich an der Bettkante ab, um nicht zu Boden zu gehen. Es war unglaublich, wie schnell seine Kräfte schwanden und von der magischen Blase aufgesogen wurden. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und versuche den Schwindel abzuschütteln. Er durfte jetzt unter keinen Umständen zusammenbrechen. Rasch wandte er weitere Zauber an und versuchte das magische Chaos zu besänftigen, doch egal was er versuchte, seine Bemühungen blieben erfolglos. Verdammt.

Magnus wurde klar, dass seine Kräfte nicht ausreichen würden, um Alec zu retten. Selbst wenn er sich mit Catarina zusammen tat, wären sie immer noch nicht stark genug. Der Hexenmeister gab einen frustrierten Laut von sich und er schluckte die aufsteigenden Panik hinunter. Er durfte nicht aufgeben.

"Ist es nicht fast schon erbärmlich, dass du bereit bist dich für einen Sterblichen zu opfern."

Die Stimme seines Vater hallte schneidend durch den Raum und Magnus zuckte zusammen. Er blickte über seine Schulter und sah, wie sein Vater aus dem Spiegel trat. Iris lag regungslos zu dessen Füßen, die Augen vor Schock weit aufgerissen. Hatte sein Vater die Hexenmeisterin etwa getötet?

"Du bist hier? Wie ist das möglich?" fragte Magnus. Er konnte das Entsetzen in seiner Stimme nicht verbergen.

"Bist du nicht erfreut mich nach so langer Zeit wieder zu sehen, mein Sohn?"

Izzy keuchte erschrocken auf und Catarina zog die junge Schattenjägerin schützend hinter sich.

"Was willst du?"

Asmodeus stützte sich auf seinen Gehstock und kam ein paar Schritte auf Magnus zu.

"Begrüßt man so seinen Vater?"

Magnus antworte nicht, sondern schaute den Dämon mit zusammengezogen Augenbrauen an. Asmodeus zuckte mit den Schultern, als dieser erkannte, dass Magnus nicht antworten würde.

"Ich wünschte du hättest auf mich gehört. Dann wäre nichts von dem hier passiert."

Sein Vater machte eine schweifende Bewegung mit seiner Hand, die die gesamte Situation in dem Krankenzimmer umfasste.

"Hättest du dein Herz nicht an diesen Schattenjäger verschenkt…" Asmodeus verstummte, ließ den Rest des Satzes unausgesprochen.

Doch Magnus wusste genau worauf sein Vater anspielte und er wusste, dass der Dämon recht hatte. Hätte er sich nicht in Alec verliebt und wäre nicht in dessen Leben getreten, dann hätte er niemals versucht Alecs Erinnerungen zu löschen. Dann wäre sein Zauber nie schief gelaufen. Dann wäre Alecs Leben jetzt nicht in Gefahr. Magnus blickte zu dem Schattenjäger hinab. Die Hände des Hexenmeisters zitterten und es kostete ihn alle Mühe nicht zu Boden zu sinken. Ihm blieb nicht mehr viel Zeit.

"Aber ich wäre bereit dir zu helfen", fuhr Asmodeus mit seinem Monolog fort.

Magnus runzelte skeptisch die Stirn. Er wusste, dass die Hilfe seines Vaters nie ohne einen entsprechenden Preis kam.

"Warum würdest du mir helfen wollen?"

"Ich bin dein Vater. Ist es nicht so, dass man sich in der Familie gegenseitig hilft?"

Magnus schnaubte abfällig.

"Und wie möchtest du mir helfen, Vater?"

"Ich gebe dir die nötige Energie, die notwendig wäre, damit du diesen Schattenjäger retten kannst, doch dafür trinkst du das hier."

Der Dämon zauberte ein kleines Fläschchen aus dem Nichts hervor. Es enthielt eine goldene Flüssigkeit.

"Was ist das?"

"Mit diesem Trank gibst du die Liebe zu diesem Sterblichen auf. Doch dafür kannst du sein Leben retten, dass dir anscheinend ja so wichtig ist."

Magnus blickte zwischen seinen Vater und Alec hin und her. Sein Magen fühlte sich plötzlich so an, als ob eine eiserne Faust seine Eingeweide umklammerte und seine Kehle schnürte sich unangenehm zusammen. Magnus schluckte und versuchte die Enge in seinem Hals zu vertreiben.

"Warum sollte ich das tun? Warum ist es dir so wichtig, dass ich meine Gefühle für Alec aufgebe?"

"Liebe macht dich schwach, verletzbar. Etwas, mit dem wir uns nicht abgeben müssen. Du bist einer der mächtigsten Hexenmeister in dieser gottverdammten Welt. Du bist zu mehr bestimmt, Magnus."

"Magnus hör nicht auf ihn...", rief Izzy ihm zu.

Asmodeus bewegte seine Hand und ein schimmernder Schutzwall trennte Catarina und Izzy von ihnen, verschluckten die nächsten Worte.

In diesem Moment gaben Magnus Beine unter ihm nach und er sank auf die Knie. Alec zuckte unter seiner Hand und ein weiteres leises Wimmern entwich der Kehle des Schattenjägers. Magnus Gedanken rasten. Was sollte er bloß machen? Alleine konnte er Alec nicht retten. Der Hexenmeister erkannte, dass ihm keine andere Wahl blieb. Er musste das Angebot seines Vaters annehmen.

"Also gut", sagte er schließlich und sein Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen.

Sein Vater lachte auf und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

"Du musst diesen Sterblichen wirklich lieben. Unfassbar."

Der Dämon überbrückte die kurze Entfernung zum Krankenbett und berührte Alec’s Brust. Ein blaues Leuchten entwich dem Körper des Schattenjägers und sein Vater führte es der goldenen Flüssigkeit hinzu. Dann drehte er sich zu Magnus um.

"Wenn du dich nicht an unsere Abmachung hältst und den Trank verweigerst, dann werde ich alles wieder rückgängig machen. Verstanden?"

Magnus nickte und streckte die Hand nach dem Fläschchen aus. Sein Vater gab es ihm und der Hexenmeister schloss die Finger darum. Bevor Magnus reagieren konnte, legte Asmodeus eine Hand auf Magnus Kopf und der Hexenmeister spürte wie eine unglaubliche Macht ihn durchströmte. Ohne zu zögern sandte Magnus diese in Alecs Kopf. Er sprach ein paar Worte in der alten Sprache der Magie und schaffte es die tobenden Ströme in Alec zu beruhigen. Es fühlte sich auf einmal genauso leicht an wie Atmen. Anschließend löste er die beiden Zauber auf, die Alecs Erinnerungen manipulierten und sie verpufften förmlich ohne irgendwelche Spuren oder Verletzungen im Kopf des Schattenjägers zu hinterlassen. Ein erleichtertes Seufzen entwich Alec und er fiel augenblicklich in einen ruhigen Schlaf. Magnus atmete auf. Es war geschafft. Alec war gerettet.

Mühsam rappelte sich Magnus auf die Füße und sein Vater löste den Schutzwall wieder auf. Izzy und Catarina starrten ihn sprachlos an, zu geschockt von dem, was soeben passiert war.

"Hast du was dagegen, wenn ich mir den Luxus von ein bisschen Privatsphäre gönne und den Trank bei mir Zuhause einnehme?"

Sein Vater kniff zunächst die Augen zusammen, doch dann bedeutet er ihm, dass er damit einverstanden war.

Magnus vollführte eine Bewegung mit seiner Hand und ein Portal erschien aus dem Nichts. Er drehte sich zu Izzy und Catarina um.

"Sag ihm bitte das es mir leid tut und..." Magnus schluckte schwer, "und dass ich ihn liebe, auch wenn ich mich nicht mehr daran erinnern werde."

Izzy nickte ihm zu und ihre Augen glänzend vor ungeweinten Tränen.

"Bist du jetzt endlich soweit?"

Magnus drehte sich wieder zu seinem Vater, der ihn mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue fast schon amüsiert anschaute. Er bedeutete dem Dämon durch das Portal zu treten und folgte ihm, ohne noch einen Blick auf Alec zu werfen. Er wusste, er würde es sonst nicht schaffen ihn zu verlassen.

Es war still und dunkel in seinem Apartment. Asmodeus ging direkt hinüber zu der Bar und schenkte sich einen Whisky ein, lehnte sich entspannt gegen das Möbelstück. Ein Zischen ertönte hinter Magnus und das Portal schloss sich. Er schaute zu Boden und seine Hände bebten aus Angst angesichts dessen, was er als nächstes tun musste. Er kniff die Augen zusammen. Alec würde leben. Das war das Wichtigste und seine Familie würde ihn auffangen, ihm helfen über ihn hinwegzukommen.

"Hast du dir es doch anders überlegt?"

Magnus schaute erschrocken auf.

"Nein!"

"Worauf wartest du dann noch? Ich habe nicht ewig Zeit."

Magnus starrte auf das kleine Fläschchen in seiner Hand. Es leuchtete nun bläulich durch das Seelenstück, dass sein Vater Alec entnommen hatte. Er zog den Korken heraus und sein Herz pochte wild in seiner Brust, als er die Flasche an seine Lippen führte. Der Trank schmeckte nach Regen und Moos und fühlte sich kühl auf seiner Zunge an. Kaum hatte er die Flüssigkeit hinuntergeschluckt, da spürte er wie etwas in seinem Inneren zog. Magnus keuchte auf und das Fläschchen fiel zu Boden.

Er schlang die Arme um seinen Oberkörper und krümmte sich nach vorne. Das Ziehen wurde immer stärker und fast fühlte es sich so an, als ob sein Herz aus seiner Brust gezogen wurde. Wenige Sekunden später war es vorbei und ein runder, nebliger Wirbel tanzte vor seinem Gesicht. Die Kugel pulsierte im Takt seines Herzen, erhellte die Dunkelheit in seinem Apartment. Magnus starrte sie an und war überrascht wie hell und rein sie leuchtete. Noch war er mit den Gefühlen für Alec verbunden und Magnus schloss die Augen, badetet ein letztes Mal in der Liebe, die er für den Schattenjäger empfand. Eine einzelne Träne löst sich aus seinem Augenwinkel und lief seine Wange hinab. Er hörte wie sein Vater sich ungeduldig räusperte. Der Hexenmeister hob seine Hand und vollführte eine schnelle Bewegung, sandte seine Magie in Richtung der Kugel. Magnus öffnete seine Augen in dem Moment, in dem sie sich auflöste. Es fühlte sich an, als ob ihm jemand sein Herz entzwei riss und dann spürte er nichts mehr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neeeeiinn, Magnus hat seine Liebe zu Alec geopfert um Alec zu retten. 😭😭😭😭😔, aber Alec ist nun endlich außer Gefahr. Jetzt ist es an ihm, dass Magnus und er endlich wieder zueinander finden.
> 
> ***
> 
> Hinterlasst gerne eure Kommentare, mich interessiert es brennend, was ihr über das Kapitel denkt. 👀
> 
> ***
> 
> Ihr findet mich auch auf Twitter @Angels_inlove 
> 
> Bis zum nächsten Kapitel  
April :*


	11. Zurück in der Schattenwelt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hatte er sich vor ein paar Tagen noch gewünscht, dass die Kopfschmerzen endlich aufhören würden, so würde er heute keine Sekunde zögern, die Schmerzen zurückzunehmen, wenn es bedeutete, dass er Magnus wieder in seine Arme schließen konnte. Diese Schmerzen in seinem Kopf waren nichts gewesen im Vergleich zu dem quälendem Gefühl, dass sein Herz nun seit fünf Tagen erfüllte. Es fühlte sich an, als hätte ihn jemand mit einem glühenden Dolch durchbohrt. Alec wusste, wenn er dem Schmerz in seinem Herzen endgültig nachgeben würde, dann würde es unheilbar auseinander brechen. Das wollte und konnte er nicht zulassen, denn er musste einen Weg finden, wie er den Zauber wieder rückgängig machen konnte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo ihr Lieben,
> 
> sorry, es hat dieses Mal etwas länger gedauert das nächste Kapitel zu schreiben aber das Leben kam dazwischen.
> 
> ***
> 
> Ich hoffe euch geht es allen gut und der aktuelle Sturm ist nicht zu heftig bei euch.
> 
> ***
> 
> Nun aber viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel.
> 
> Grüße  
April:*

Alec saß auf dem Bett in seinem neuen Zimmer im New Yorker Institut und vergrub das Gesicht in seine Hände. Immer wieder presste er seine Handballen gegen seine Augen, drückte so fest zu, dass es fast schon schmerzte und kämpfte gegen die Tränen an, die er seit fünf Tagen vergeblich versuchte in Schach zu halten. 

Alec schniefte leise und seine Schultern zittern angesichts der Anstrengung seine Gefühle und Tränen unter Kontrolle zu halten. Normalerweise war er niemand, der nahe am Wasser gebaut war, doch den Mann zu verlieren, den er liebte, riss ihn förmlich auseinander und nun wollten die Tränen einfach nicht aufhören zu fließen. 

Hatte er sich vor ein paar Tagen noch gewünscht, dass die Kopfschmerzen endlich aufhören würden, so würde er heute keine Sekunde zögern, die Schmerzen zurückzunehmen, wenn es bedeutete, dass er Magnus wieder in seine Arme schließen konnte. Diese Schmerzen in seinem Kopf waren nichts gewesen im Vergleich zu dem quälendem Gefühl, dass sein Herz nun seit fünf Tagen erfüllte. Es fühlte sich an, als hätte ihn jemand mit einem glühenden Dolch durchbohrt. Alec wusste, wenn er dem Schmerz in seinem Herzen endgültig nachgeben würde, dann würde es unheilbar auseinander brechen. Das wollte und konnte er nicht zulassen, denn er musste einen Weg finden, wie er den Zauber wieder rückgängig machen konnte. 

Alec holte zittrig Luft und versuchte zum wiederholten Male den Strom aus Tränen zu unterbrechen und biss sich auf die Lippen bis er Blut schmeckte. Der kurzweilige Schmerz gab ihn etwas worauf er sich konzentrieren konnte, um das Gefühlschaos in seinem Inneren zu beruhigen, zumindest für einen Moment.

Die letzten fünf Tage waren nicht einfach für ihn gewesen. Er war nur wenige Stunden, nachdem Magnus ihn gerettet hatte, aufgewacht, nur um dann zu erfahren, dass seine Mutter all die Jahre die Erinnerungen von ihm und seinen Geschwistern mit Hilfe einer Hexenmeisterin manipuliert hatte. Doch das Schlimmste an der ganzen Situation war nicht das Verhalten seiner Eltern gewesen, oder dass man ihm die Chance genommen hatte das Leben eines Schattenjägers zu führen. Nein, das Schlimmste war, dass Magnus einen Handel mit seinem dämonischen Vater eingegangen war, um ihn zu retten. Das Schlimmste war, dass Magnus die Liebe, die er für Alec empfand, geopfert hatte und niemand wusste, ob der Zauber je wieder rückgängig gemacht werden konnte. Alec wollte jedoch nicht akzeptieren, dass Magnus Gefühle für ihn für immer verloren waren. Jedoch wusste er nicht, wie er den dämonischen Zauber umkehren konnte. Auch wenn er sich wieder an alles erinnerte, an die Zeit im Institut, an das Training mit Jace und an all die Momente, in denen er in den letzten Jahren immer wieder unbewusst durch den Zauberglanz geblickt und flüchtige Blicke auf die Schattenwelt geworfen hatte, so blieb diese Welt immer noch etwas Neues und Unbekanntes für ihn.

Hinzu kam, dass er in den ersten Tagen, nachdem er erwacht war, nicht in der Lage gewesen war irgendetwas zu tun. Er war beinahe erneut zusammengebrochen unter der schieren Last der Bilder, die alle auf ihn eingeströmt waren. Doch dank Catarina und ihrem Schlaftrunk, hatte er wenigsten in der Nacht seine Ruhe finden konnte. Zum Glück beruhigte sich die Flut der Erinnerungen langsam, die auf ihn einprasselten und er fühlte sich mit jedem Tag besser. Doch irgendetwas war immer noch seltsam. Ein paar Bilder blitzten immer wieder auf. Bilder, die er nicht einordnen konnte. Sie waren verschwommen und unklar und je mehr er versuchte sich auf diese Erinnerungen zu konzentrieren, umso weiter entfernten sie sich. 

Alec wischte sich mit einer Hand die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und rieb sich mit der anderen Hand über die Brust. Neben der schieren Flut von Bildern und Erinnerungen, kam noch dieser unglaubliche Druck hinzu, den er in seiner Brust spürte. Es war nicht unangenehm, doch es fühlte sich merkwürdig an, so als ob sein Herz vor Gefühlen überquoll. Doch Catarina und auch die Ärzte der Schattenjäger konnten trotz unterschiedlicher Tests nichts finden. Die Hexenmeisterin vermutete, es war einfach nur der Schmerz des Verlustes, den er spürte. 

Ein Bild von Magnus tauchte plötzlich vor seinen Augen auf, wie der Hexenmeister sich mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen an einem sonnigen Morgen über ihn beugte und ihm ein leises "Ich liebe dich" ins Ohr flüsterte. Worte die er eventuell nie wieder von Manus hören würde. Alec konnte das leise Schluchzen nicht zurückhalten, dass sich in seiner Kehle formte und er presste seine Handballen erneut gegen seine Augen. Verdammt, er musste sich endlich zusammenreißen. Er konnte doch nicht einfach heulend in der Ecke sitzen und nichts tun, außer sich seinem Elend hinzugeben. Doch auf Anweisungen von Lydia, der Leiterin des Instituts, war er zur Untätigkeit verdammt worden, zumindest was Magnus anbelangt. Da niemand wusste genau, wie der Zauber wirkte, den Magnus im Austausch für sein Leben eingenommen hatte und nicht geklärt war, ob Alecs Leben nicht erneut in Gefahr geraten würde, wenn er dem Hexenmeister zu nahe kam, war es ihm verboten mit Magnus in jeglicher Form in Kontakt zu treten. Alec hatte den Befehl von Lydia beinahe ignoriert und dem Drang Magnus einfach aufzusuchen, nachgegeben. Doch er war jetzt wieder offiziell ein Schattenjäger und hatte sich an die Regeln und Befehle zu halten, ob es ihm nun gefiel oder nicht. 

Alec wischte sich mit den Händen erneut übers das Gesicht und blickte sich in seinem Zimmer um, versuchte sich auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren, als seine Gedanken an Magnus. Das Schlafzimmer war schlicht und bisher mit nur den nötigsten Möbeln eingerichtet. Er hatte zwar seine Sachen mit Hilfe von Izzy und Jace bereits aus seinem Apartment in das Institut gebracht, dennoch hatte er noch keine Zeit und Lust verspürt, den Raum persönlicher zu gestalten. So standen immer noch Kartons herum und warteten darauf ausgepackt zu werden. 

Er und seine Schwester hatten beide beschlossen ihre Ausbildung zum Schattenjäger fortzusetzen und morgen würde sie nach Alicante reisen, um ihre erste Rune zu erhalten. Ursprünglich wollte der Rat, dass sie beide in Alicante wohnten, doch sie hatten darum gebeten in New York bleiben zu dürfen. Man hatte ihnen diesen Wunsch schließlich gewährt und Jace und ein älterer Schattenjäger namens Hodge sollten seine Ausbildung und die seiner Schwester fortführen. Sein jüngerer Bruder Max würde bei seinen Eltern wohnen bleiben, aber nur unter der Bedingung, dass ihm die Entscheidung überlassen wurde, ob er das Leben eines Mundie oder Schattenjägers führen wollte. Noch hatte sich sein Bruder jedoch nicht entschieden, welchen Weg er einschlagen möchte.

Alec hatte in den letzten Tagen zudem erfahren, warum seine Eltern ihn und Izzy damals aus der Schattenwelt gerissen hatten. Die Entscheidung, dass sie beide während ihrer weiteren Ausbildung in Alicante leben sollten, hatte seine Mutter anscheinend nicht ertragen können. Sie hatte Angst gehabt, dass sie ihr Kinder nie wiedersehen würde. Was totaler Unsinn gewesen wäre, da Alec niemals vorgehabt hatte für immer in Alicante zu bleiben. Doch verstehe einer die Gedanken und Gefühle einer verzweifelten Mutter. 

Alec ließ einen frustrierten Laut von sich, als er an seine Eltern dachte. Sie waren für ihre Taten der letzten Jahre auf Alec Wunsch hin nicht bestraft worden. Das Manipulieren seiner Erinnerungen fiel nicht direkt unter einen Verstoß gegen das Gesetzes des Rates, sondern lag eher in eine Grauzone. Das Festhalten gegen seinen Willen war eine andere Sache, aber Alec hatte bei dem Rat um Gnade für seine Mutter und seinen Vater ersucht. Er fand, dass seine Eltern bereits mit der Verbannung aus der Gemeinschaft und dem damit verbundenen Verlust der Runen genug bestraft worden waren. Sicherlich, er war noch stinksauer auf seine Eltern und er würde ihnen eine lange Zeit ihr Handeln nicht verzeihen können, aber das Chaos mit den Zaubern war letztendlich nichts, was sie mit Absicht herbeigeführt hatten. Zudem brauchte Max seine Eltern und so hatten Izzy und er schließlich den Rat gebeten von weiteren Konsequenzen abzusehen.

Ein leises Klopfen ertönte plötzlich an seiner Tür und riss ihn aus seine Gedanken. Alec richtete sich rasch auf und holte einmal tief Luft, versuchte die Spuren seines Gefühlsausbruchs zu beseitigen. Er wollte nicht, dass jemand mitbekam, wie sehr er darunter litt, dass Magnus womöglich nie wieder Teil seines Lebens sein würde. 

Alec räusperte sich und vertrieb damit mehr oder weniger die Enge, die seine Kehle fest im Griff.

"Herein."

Die Tür öffnete sich und Jace trat in den Raum, blieb unschlüssig am Eingang stehen.

"Was gibt es Jace?"

"Ich... ich wollte nur schauen wie es dir geht. Du verkriechst dich bereits seit Stunden in deinem Zimmer."

Jace schloss die Tür hinter sich und setzte sich neben Alec auf das Bett.

"Mir geht es gut. Soweit es unter diesen Umständen möglich ist. Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen machen."

"Bullshit. Ich kann sehen, dass du leidest. Du brauchst mir nichts vormachen Alec. Ich habe dir das damals schon gesagt, und das gilt auch immer noch für heute."

Jace schaute ihn an und ein Lächeln zuckte an seinen Lippen. Obwohl die beiden sich fast zehn Jahre nicht gesehen hatten, fühlte es sich für Alec nicht so an, als ob sie Fremde füreinander waren. Nachdem Jace damals an das Institut gekommen war, hatten sich die beiden auf Anhieb gut verstanden. Alec hatte sogar Gefühle für den blonden Schattenjäger entwickelt, die weit über eine normal Freundschaft hinausgingen. Das hatte sich inzwischen geändert. Er liebte jetzt Magnus, dennoch hatte Alec in den letzten fünf Tagen gemerkt, dass er immer noch diese Verbundenheit zu Jace spürte. 

Alec nickte langsam und lächelte ihm dankbar zu. Er war froh, dass Jace an seiner Seite war. 

"Hat Catarina inzwischen schon etwas herausfinden können?"

Alec schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

"Solange Lydia mir verbietet mit Magnus in Kontakt zu treten, kann Catarina nicht genau herausfinden wie der Zauber wirkt. Wie auch..." Alec fuhr sich mit den Händen durch die Haare. "Es ist zum Verzweifeln."

Jace schnaubte leise.

"Du hast dich diesbezüglich nicht verändert, Alec. Stets derjenige, der sich haargenau an Regeln und Befehle hält."

Alec öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu erwidern, doch Jace redete einfach weiter.

"Bei den Engeln... Alec du liebst Magnus und er dich. Auch wenn er es in diesem Moment nicht weiß. Lass dich nicht von irgendwelchen Befehlen oder Regeln davon abhalten, dafür zu kämpfen."

Alec sprang vom Bett auf, wischte sich verzweifelt über das Gesicht. 

"Glaubst du nicht, dass ich genau das am liebsten machen wollen würde. Es zerreißt mich hier herumzusitzen und nichts tun zu können. Mehr als einmal habe ich mich erwischt, wie ich kurz davor war, einfach aus dem Institut zu laufen, aber..."

"Aber was?

"Jace, ich habe direkten Befehl von Lydia bekommen, mich von Magnus fernzuhalten."

Jace beobachtete ihn und kniff die Augen zusammen.

"Du hast Angst."

"Natürlich habe ich das", gab Alec zu und fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch die Haare. "Zu wissen, dass Magnus mich anschauen würde, als ob ich ihm nichts bedeute... zu wissen, dass er mir kalt und gefühllos begegnen wird, wenn wir uns das nächste Mal sehen", Alec holte zittrig Luft. "Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es ertragen könnte. Alleine der Gedanke daran, bringt mich beinahe um den Verstand." 

Alec ließ den Kopf hängen. Sein Körper bebte von der Bemühung seine Tränen zurückzuhalten. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten.

Jace stand vom Bett auf und legte ihm tröstend eine Hand auf die Schulter.

"Hey Bruder, wer sagt denn, dass du das alles alleine durchstehen muss. Ich komme natürlich mit dir."

"Ich..."

Alec schluchzte leise und war kaum noch in der Lage den erneuten Anflug von Tränen unter Kontrolle zu halten. Jace nahm ihn in die Arme und strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken. Alec erwiderte die Umarmung und dann fielen die ersten Tränen, strömten über seine Wangen, durchnässte das T-Shirt von Jace.

"Wir werden es schaffen, Alec. Catarina wird eine Lösung finden."

Alec nickte an Jace Schulter. Er wusste nicht wie lange sie so dastanden doch schließlich versiegten die Tränen und er holte zittrig Luft, löste sich mit einem entschuldigenden Murmeln aus der Umarmung seines Adoptivbruders.

"Bitte sag niemanden..."

"Keine Sorge. Es wird keiner Erfahrungen, was für ein Softie du doch in Wirklichkeit bist." 

Jace zwinkerte ihm zu und Alec lachte leise auf. Er fühlte sich besser, wenn auch der Schmerz um den Verlust von Magnus Liebe sich immer noch unangenehm in sein Herz bohrte.

Alec wischte sich die Tränenspuren aus dem Gesicht und atmete einmal tief ein. Gott, er musste endlich aufhören die ganze Zeit zu weinen. Seine Augen fühlten sich schon ganz wund und geschwollen an.

"Was machen wir jetzt? Ich kann Lydias Befehl nicht einfach so offensichtlich übergehen."

Jace zog nachdenklich die Augenbrauen zusammen und fing an im Zimmer auf- und abzugehen, die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt.

"Ich bin für deine weitere Ausbildung verantwortlich. Ich werde mir einfach etwas ausdenken. Eine Trainingseinheit außerhalb des Instituts... etwas, wo wir einen Umweg über Magnus Apartment machen können."

"Wir müssen Catarina dann mit einweihen."

Jace nickte ihm zu.

"Keine Sorge. Wir bekommen das schon irgendwie hin. Doch erst einmal musst du deine Reise nach Idris hinter dich bringen."

"Ich weiß." Alec seufzte leise.

"Idris wird dir gefallen. Und du bleibst ja auch nur ein paar Tage dort."

Alec schaffte es ein schmales Lächeln zustande zu bringen.

"Bis du wieder zurück bist, habe ich mir etwas einfallen lassen."

"Danke, Jace."

Der blonde Schattenjäger winkte ab mit den Worten, dass wäre doch selbstverständlich. Alec wäre ja schließlich sein Bruder.

Alec spürte wie eine Last von seinen Schultern genommen wurde. Noch hatten sie keine Lösung gefunden, um Magnus aus den Klauen des Zaubers zu befreien. Doch Alec war erleichtert, dass er diese Situation nicht alleine durchstehen musste. Er hatte Izzy und nun auch Jace. Alec richtete sich auf und straffte seine Schultern. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass ein Dämon die Liebe, die sie füreinander empfanden, einfach so auslöschte. Egal, was Alec machen musste und wie lange es dauern würde, er würde einen Weg finden und solange würde er die Liebe die Magnus und er füreinander hatten, für sie beide bewahren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Armer Alec. 😩 Hoffen wir, dass er schnell einen Weg finden wird, um Magnus Gefühle für ihn zu retten.
> 
> Zum Glück hat er Izzy und nun auch Jace, die für ihn da sein werden.
> 
> Bis zum nächsten Chapter.  
April :*
> 
> PS: Ich freue mich immer über eure Kommentare, also wenn ihr möchtet, schreibt mir gerne, wie ihr das neue Kapitel findet.
> 
> Ihr findet mich auch auf Twitter @Angels_inlove


	12. Ein kaltes Wiedersehen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec straffte seine Schultern, holte noch einmal tief Luft und hob seine rechte Hand. Bevor er jedoch an der Tür klopfen konnte, wurde diese plötzlich aufgerissen und Magnus stand vor ihm.
> 
> "Wie lange wollt ihr Schattenjäger noch vor meiner Tür herumlungern?"
> 
> Magnus Stimme klang ungeduldig, fast schon verärgert und Alecs Herz setzte für einen Schlag aus, nur um danach schneller zu schlagen als je zuvor. Er starrte den Hexenmeister an, unfähig einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen und trat unbewusst einen Schritt zurück. Die letzten vierzehn Tage hatte Alec nichts sehnlicher gewollt, als Magnus wiederzusehen. Doch jetzt, wo er vor ihm stand, wünschte er sich, er wäre irgendwo anders. Der Blick, den der Hexenmeister ihm zuwarf, war kalt und unnahbar und ein schmerzhafter Stich fuhr Alec durch sein Herz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo ihr Lieben,
> 
> es geht endlich weiter. Jace hilft Alec dabei, dass er Magnus besuchen kann. Doch das Wiedersehen mit dem Hexenmeister ist alles andere als einfach für Alec.
> 
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen  
April :*

Alecs Herz raste in seiner Brust und er wischte sich zum wiederholten Male seine feuchten Hände an seiner Hose ab. Er und Jace standen bereits seit zehn Minuten vor der verschlossenen Tür zu Magnus Apartment. Alec sah aus dem Augenwinkel wie Jace ihn mit vor der Brust verschränkten Arme fragend anschaute und darauf wartete, dass er endlich den Mut fand an der Tür des Hexenmeisters zu klopfen. 

Fast zwei Wochen waren seit seiner Runenzeremonie vergangen bis Jace endlich eine Möglichkeit gefunden hatte, bei der sie ihren Plan in die Tat umsetzen wollten. Er hatte eine Trainingseinheit außerhalb des Instituts angemeldet, damit sie unbemerkt das Apartment von Magnus aufsuchen konnten. Hogde war zunächst dagegen gewesen, da Alec seiner Meinung noch nicht bereit dafür war, aber Jace hatte schon immer das Talent besessen mit seinem Charme alle zu überzeugen. So waren er und Jace schließlich nach Anbruch der Dunkelheit aufgebrochen. 

Alec war beinahe verrückt geworden während der vergangenen zwei Wochen, doch ihm war nichts anderes übrig geblieben, als abzuwarten. Sie mussten schließlich aufpassen, dass niemand aus dem Institut von ihrem Besuch bei Magnus etwas mitbekam. Besonders Lydia und Hodge nicht, sonst würden sie für den Rest des Jahres Waffen putzen dürfen. Selbst Izzy hatte er nicht erzählt und er wusste, wenn seine Schwester es später herausfinden würde, dann würde sie ihm ordentlich die Meinung geigen. Doch das war ein Problem mit er sich dann beschäftigen konnte.

Alec straffte seine Schultern, holte noch einmal tief Luft und hob seine rechte Hand. Bevor er jedoch an der Tür klopfen konnte, wurde diese plötzlich aufgerissen und Magnus stand vor ihm.

"Wie lange wollt ihr Schattenjäger noch vor meiner Tür herumlungern?"

Magnus Stimme klang ungeduldig, fast schon verärgert und Alecs Herz setzte für einen Schlag aus, nur um danach schneller zu schlagen als je zuvor. Er starrte den Hexenmeister an, unfähig einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen und trat unbewusst einen Schritt zurück. Die letzten vierzehn Tage hatte Alec nichts sehnlicher gewollt, als Magnus wiederzusehen. Doch jetzt, wo er vor ihm stand, wünschte er sich, er wäre irgendwo anders. Der Blick, den der Hexenmeister ihm zuwarf, war kalt und unnahbar und ein schmerzhafter Stich fuhr Alec durch sein Herz.

Magnus blickte zwischen ihm und Jace hin und her und wartete ungeduldig darauf, dass einer der beiden etwas sagte. Alec fielen die farbigen Strähnen auf, die der Hexenmeister in seinem hoch gegelten Haar trug. Sie passten genau zu der türkisfarbenen Seidentunika, die mit goldenen Verzierungen bestickt war. Alec ließ seinen Blick weiter über Magnus wandern. Der Ausschnitt der Tunika war so tief geschnitten, dass er mehr von der honigfarbenen Haut freigab, als dass sie diese verbarg. Filigrane Ketten hingen um den Hals des Hexenmeisters und seine Hände waren mit mehreren Ringen geschmückt. Eine schwarze Hose, die Magnus Körper genau an den richtigen Stellen betonte, komplettierte das Outfit. Alec schluckte schwer und rasch hob er seinen Blick wieder, als ihm bewusst wurde, was er da gerade getan hatte. Magnus schaute ihn mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an, beobachte ihn prüfend. 

"Hat man euch die Zungen herausgeschnitten oder warum sprecht ihr nicht?"

Alec öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch es kam kein Ton heraus. Zum Glück sprang Jace ein und rettete die Situation.

"Wir haben etwas Wichtiges mit dir zu besprechen, Magnus. Doch wir würden es lieber gerne drinnen bereden und nicht zwischen Tür und Angel."

Der Hexenmeister kniff die Augen zusammen und bedeutete ihnen dann schließlich sein Apartment zu betreten.

"Beeilt euch aber. Ich habe Besuch und daher nicht viel Zeit."

Jace nickte dem Hexenmeister zu und ging dann in das geräumige Wohnzimmer. Alec folgte ihm und seine Kehle schnürte sich weiter zu, als er das Apartment betrat. Es waren bereits über vier Wochen vergangen, seit er das letzte Mal hier gewesen war. Er hatte die Nacht hier verbracht und war neben Magnus in dessen Bett aufgewacht. Der Hexenmeister hatte ihn mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen auf den Lippen geweckt und ihm anschließend einen der intensivsten...  _ Stop _ . 

Alec grub seine Fingernägel in seine Handflächen. Er durfte sich nicht von Erinnerungen ablenken lassen und schon gar nicht von solchen. Er musste fokussiert bleiben und herausfinden wie sie den Zauber rückgängig machen konnten, ohne dass der Handel mit Asmodeus dabei in irgendeiner Weise gebrochen wurde. Der junge Schattenjäger kniff kurz die Augen zusammen und vertrieb die Bilder von Magnus und die Erinnerung der gemeinsamen Zeit aus seinem Kopf.

Magnus bedeutete ihnen es sich auf einem der Sofas Platz bequem zu machen und ging dann hinüber zu seiner Bar, um sich einen Cocktail zu mixen. Alec war zunächst verwundert, warum der Hexenmeister nicht einfach seine Magie benutzte, doch dann erinnerte er sich daran, dass Magnus einmal zu ihm gesagte hatte, dass er es genoss gewisse Dinge auf die herkömmliche Art zu machen, anstatt für alles fertig vor die Nase gesetzt zu bekommen. Alec hatte der Aussage damals keine große Beachtung geschenkt, doch jetzt wo er wusste, dass Magnus über Magie verfügte, gewannen diese Worte eine andere Bedeutung.

Catarina saß in einem rosa Sessel und lächelten ihnen aufmunternd zu, als sie die beiden Schattenjäger begrüßte. Alec ließ sich in die weichen Polster fallen und Sekunden später sprang Magnus Katze auf seinen Schoß. Alec schaute das Tier zunächst verdutzt an, doch dann fuhr er mit seinen Fingern sanft durch dessen weiches Fell und wurde mit einem zufriedenen Schnurren belohnt.  _ Wenigstens Chairman Meow erinnerte sich an ihn _ , schoss es Alec schmerzlich durch den Kopf.

Der Hexenmeister kam mit einem Martini in der Hand zu ihnen herüber und setzte sich schwungvoll in einen dunkelblauen Sessel. Er rührte mit dem kleinen Finger in der hellen Flüssigkeit, bevor er einen Schluck von seinem Drink nahm. Magnus starrte für einen Moment auf die Katze in Alecs Schoß, bevor er es mit einem Schulterzucken abtat.

"Also, was verschafft mir die Ehre, Jace. Habt ihr schon wieder die Schutzzauber im Institut beschädigt?"

Erst jetzt wurde Alec bewusst, dass sie gar nicht genau besprochen hatten, welchen Grund sie Magnus für ihr Erscheinen nennen wollten. Sie hatten nur mit Catarina geklärt, dass die Hexenmeisterin anwesend war, wenn sie Magnus einen Besuch abstatteten.  _ Verdammt. _ So viel zu Jace gut durchdachten Plan.

"Oder bist du gekommen Alexander, um unserer gemeinsamen Zeit nachzutrauern?"

Alec verschluckte sich beinahe an seiner eigenen Spucke.

"Du erinnerst dich daran?", krächzte er.

"Natürlich erinnere ich mich. Warum sollte ich es nicht tun?"

"Aber, ich dachte..."

"Dennoch bin ich froh, dass es vorbei ist. Mein Vater hatte recht gehabt. Du hättest mir über kurz oder lang das Herz gebrochen. Es hätte niemals mit uns funktioniert."

Magnus sagte das mit einer so kalten Abgebrühtheit, dass Alec zusammen zuckte. Er biss die Zähne zusammen und schluckte seine Worte hinunter, die ihm auf der Zunge lagen. Es würde jetzt nichts bringen, wenn er Magnus anflehte oder von der Liebe sprach, die der Hexenmeister einst für ihn empfunden hatte. 

Catarina hatte ihnen gesagt, dass es nicht so leicht werden würde herauszufinden, wie sie den Zauber brechen konnten. Sie hatten darüber gesprochen, dass sie zunächst schauen wollten wie Magnus überhaupt auf ihn reagierte und ob er sich an alles erinnern könne. Die Hexenmeisterin hatte ihnen erklärt, das im Grunde jeder Zauber rückgängig gemacht werden könne. Einige verlangten einen passenden Gegenzauber, welche die Hexenmeister in ihren Zauberbüchern niederschrieben und gut unter Verschluss hielten. Andere waren darauf ausgelegt, durch ein bestimmtes Wort, eine Geste oder irgendein anderen Gegenstand aufgelöst zu werden. Es gab Zauber, dir nur durch die reine Energie der Magie umgekehrt werden konnten und dann gab es welche, die ein bestimmtes Opfer abverlangen. Wie zum Beispiel Blut oder einen Seelensplitter.

Da dieser Zauber jedoch von einem Dämonen gefertigt worden war, könnte es sogar sein, dass schwarze Magie nötig war um den Zauber zu brechen. Alec hoffte, dass sie diesen Weg nicht gehen mussten.

"Also was wollt ihr?", fragte Magnus erneut.

Alecs Gedanken rasten und dann sprudelte die erste Idee über seine Lippen, die ihm einfiel.

"Ich schlafe in letzter Zeit sehr schlecht und da ich mich auf die Ausbildung konzentrieren muss, dachte… vielleicht könntest du mir etwas geben…" 

Magnus fing an zu lachen. Sollte der Hexenmeister bemerkt haben, dass sie ihn anlogen, so ließ er es sich nicht anmerken.

"Bereite ich dir etwa immer noch schlaflose Nächte, Alexander."

Alec blickte rasch zu Boden, damit Magnus nicht sah, wie sehr ihn die Worte verletzten. Das Magnus immer noch seinen vollen Namen benutzte, schmerzte mehr, als er gedacht hatte. Klang es früher nach einer warmen Liebkosung, so lag jetzt nichts als Kälte, ja fast schon Abscheu, darin. Alec schluckte und blinzelte ein paar Mal. Er würde jetzt hier keine Tränen vergießen. Das wäre genau das, was Asmodeus sich sicher gewünscht hätte. Zu wissen, dass er leidet. Schließlich war er ein Dämon und nach Jaces Erklärung, badeten sie stets genüsslich in dem Schmerz, den sie verursachten.

"Keine Sorge, ich kann dir zum Glück helfen."

Magnus sprang auf und verschwand nach nebenan. Es dauerte nur wenige Minuten, dann kam der Hexenmeister mit einer kleinen Flasche zurück.

"Hier. Trink das kurz vor dem Schlafengehen und du wirst schlafen wie ein kleines Baby."

Alec nahm das Fläschchen entgegen und Magnus Finger strichen kurz über die seinen. Es fühlte sich an, als würde ein elektrischer Schlag zwischen ihnen hin und her springen. Alec keuchte auf und zog erschrocken die Hand zurück. Das Fläschchen fiel zu Boden.

_ Alexander. Es gibt eine Möglichkeit…  _

Alec blinzelte ein paar Mal und schaute zu Magnus, der ihn aus zusammengekniffenen Augen anstarrte.  _ Was war das?  _ Er hatte Magnus Stimme klar und deutlich gehört, doch er war sich sicher, dass der Hexenmeister kein Wort laut ausgesprochen hatte. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Alec wie Catarina und Jace ihm fragende Blicke zuwarfen.

"Geht Schattenjäger", sagte Magnus plötzlich. Der Hexenmeister klang verärgert.

Alec erhob sich ruckartig vom Sofa, war allzu bereit Magnus Bitte nachzukommen. Jace stand ebenfalls auf, jedoch viel langsamer und zögernder als er. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, wandte sich Alec in Richtung Tür.

"Du hast den Trank vergessen, Alexander."

Alec drehte sich zu Magnus um und blinzelte perplex.  _ Welchen Trank …? Oh...  _ Bevor Alec reagieren konnte, hatte Jace sich bereits gebückt und die Flasche vom Boden aufgehoben. Anschließend reichte er sie Alec.

"Danke", murmelte Alec. "Für den Trank."

Magnus wedelte ungeduldig mit Hand und bedeutete ihnen, dass sie endlich das Apartment verlassen sollten.

Alec warf Catarina einen Blick zu und sie nickte ihm unauffällig zu. Er musste Jace und der Hexenmeisterin unbedingt erzählen, was passiert war. 

***

"Hat Magnus dir gegenüber irgendetwas erwähnt?", fragte Alec und stützte sich schwer auf den Schreibtisch in seinem Schlafzimmer. Sein Handy lag zwischen seinen Händen.

_ "Nein. Gar nichts. Ich hatte ihn auch nicht weiter darauf angesprochen. Er war ziemlich wütend, nachdem ihr gegangen seid. Ich weiß aber nicht warum. Er hat mir nichts erzählen wollen _ ." Die Stimme der Hexenmeisterin drang über den Lautsprecher des Telefons durch das Zimmer. " _ Und du bist dir auch wirklich sicher Alec?"  _

"Ich bin mir hundertprozentig sicher, dass ich seine Stimme in meinem Kopf gehört habe, Catarina. Und in dem Moment, wo sich unsere Hände berührt haben, habe ich eine Art elektrischen Schlag gespürt. Ich denke, Magnus hat es auch fühlen können."

" _ Was genau hat die Stimme gesagt?"  _

"Dass es eine Möglichkeit gibt. Mehr nicht."

Alec konnte förmlich hören, wie Catarina angestrengt nachdachte. 

_ "Ich denke, uns bleibt keine andere Wahl, als dass du Magnus noch einmal berührst." _

"Und wie wollen wir das anstellen?"

"Die einfachste Methode wäre, wenn Magnus dich heilen müsste", warf Jace als Idee ein.

Alec fuhr zu seinem Adoptivbruder herum, der auf seinem Bett saß. 

"Du willst, dass ich mich absichtlich verletzen lasse?"

Jace zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Habt ihr beide eine bessere Idee?"

Bevor Alec oder Catarina antworten konnten, wurde plötzlich die Tür aufgerissen und Izzy stürmte in sein Zimmer

"Alec, ich brauche deine…" Seine Schwester verstummte und schaute zwischen ihm und Jace hin und her. Dann kniff sie die Augen zusammen. "Was geht hier vor?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Könnt ihr schon die Geigen hören??? Izzy wird nicht begeitert sein...🥴🥴
> 
> Armer Alec. Der Besuch bei Magnus war mehr als schmerzhaft für ihn. 😭😭
> 
> Und was hat es mit Magnus Stimme in Alecs Kopf auf sich??? 😱👀
> 
> ***
> 
> Schreibt mir gerne eure Gedanke zu dem Kapitel in die Kommentare. ❤
> 
> Bis zum nächsten Kapitel.  
April :*


	13. Flüstern in der Dunkelheit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec holte einen Pfeil aus seinem Köcher und legte diesen in seinen Bogen. Mit schussbereiter Waffe blickte er sich um, versuchte in den Schatten der Bäume irgendeine ungewöhnlich Bewegung auszumachen.
> 
> Mehrere Minuten vergingen, doch kein Dämon wagte sich aus seinem Versteck. Merkwürdig. Worauf warteten sie nur?
> 
> Alec stand mit dem Rücken zu den beiden anderen Schattenjäger. Sein Arm zitterte von der Anstrengung die Sehne des Bogen gespannt zu halten.
> 
> "Anscheinend sind sie weitergezogen", vermutete Clary leise.
> 
> "Sieht ganz danach aus. Nur wohin?" wunderte sich Jace und klang genauso überrascht wie seine Freundin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo ihr Lieben,
> 
> sorry, dass es dieses Mal so lange gedauert hat, aber nun ist es endlich soweit. Das nächste Kapitel ist online.
> 
> Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen.
> 
> April :*

"Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben, dass du mir nichts erzählt hast," presste Izzy zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor und ging zum nächsten Angriff über. Alec trat einen Schritt zurück und hob seinen Kampfstab in letzter Sekunde. Er blockte den Schlag seiner Schwester zwar geschickt ab, dennoch war es mehr als knapp. Alec wusste nicht wie oft Izzy ihn in den letzten Tagen bereits auf den heimlichen Besuch bei Magnus angesprochen hatte. Sie war nicht direkt sauer auf ihn, sondern einfach nur ziemlich enttäuscht darüber, dass er sich ihr nicht anvertraut hatte, wie vorher sonst auch.

"Ich wollte dich damit nicht belasten Iz. Es ist so viel passiert in der letzten Zeit."

"Alec, ich bin deine Schwester. Du kannst immer zu mir kommen, egal mit was. Ich dachte, das wüsstest du."

Ächzend wich Alec einem weiteren Schlag von ihr aus und er konnte spüren, dass sie alle ihre Emotionen in ihre Angriffe legte. Ihre Enttäuschung zu ertragen, war fast schlimmer, als wenn sie ihn einfach nur einmal ordentlich die Meinung gesagt hätte. Die ersten drei Tage lang hatte sie nicht einmal mit ihm gesprochen und nur die kalte Schulter gezeigt. Alec zuckte immer noch innerlich zusammen, wenn er an ihren vorwurfsvollen Blick dachte, den sie ihm sooft wie möglich entgegen geworfen hatte.

"Das weiß ich Iz."

Alec setzte zum Gegenangriff an, doch Izzy parierte den Schlag mit einer spielerischen Leichtigkeit. Er presste die Lippen fest aufeinander, als er den Blick ihres Trainer Hodge auf sich spüren konnte. Der ältere Schattenjäger stand am Rande des Trainingsbereiches und beobachte ihr Training mit gerunzelter Stirn. Izzy duckte sich unter Alecs nächsten Schlag hindurch und versetzte ihm mit ihrem Stab dabei einen Schlag in die Rippen, der ihn ein paar Schritte nach hinten taumeln ließ.

"Was ist los mit dir Alec? Du bist seit Tagen unkonzentriert", rief Hodge ihm zu.

Alec drehte sich zu dem älteren Schattenjäger um und zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern. Hodge schüttelte daraufhin nur frustriert mit dem Kopf.

"Das hier ist kein Spiel, Alec."

"Ich weiß, Hodge."

"Wenn du draußen nur für einen Moment nicht aufpasst, kann dich das dein Leben kosten."

Alec verzog das Gesicht und gab sich Mühe zumindest ein wenig zerknirscht auszusehen. Er wusste, dass es wichtig für ihn war zu trainieren, damit er im Kampf gegen die Dämonen nicht verletzt wurde oder schlimmer und sein Leben oder das seines Teams aufs Spiel setzte. Doch seit dem Besuch bei Magnus vor mehreren Tagen, drehten sich seine Gedanken nur noch um den einen Moment, wo sich ihre Finger berührt und er die Stimme des Hexenmeisters in seinem Kopf gehört hatte.

_Alexander. Es gibt eine Möglichkeit..._

Alec seufzte angestrengt. Was auch immer das zu bedeuten hatte, so glaubte er, dass es ein Hinweis darauf war, dass der Zauber rückgängig gemacht werden konnte.

"Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?"

Alec schreckte aus seinen Gedanken. Er jetzt merkte er, dass Hodge direkt vor im stand und ihn verärgert anschaute.

"Ich..."

Doch bevor Alec auf Hodges Frage antworten konnte, hallte ein lauter Alarm durch den Raum.

"Wir reden später weiter darüber," sagte Hodge, drehte sich um und rannte aus dem Trainingsraum. Izzy und Alec warfen sich einen kurzen Blick zu und folgten ihm. Der Alarm konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten. Sie liefen durch die Korridore des Instituts und erreichten wenig später die Kommandozentrale, in der Schattenjäger aufgeregt hin und her liefen und sich bereits mit Waffen ausrüsteten. Lydia stand mitten drin und rief den einzelnen Teams Befehle zu.

Alec und Izzy rannten zu Clary und Jace, die beide mit ernsten Blick über einem der Tische gebeugt standen.

"Was ist los?", fragte Izzy und wischte sich den Schweiß vom Training aus dem Gesicht.

"Mehrere Dämonen sind zeitgleich in der Stadt aufgetaucht. Es gibt bereits ein Opfer. Ein Mundie", erklärte Jace.

"Wie viele Dämonen sind es?", fragte Alec und studierte die digitale Karte auf dem Tisch. Mehrere rote Punkte waren darauf zu sehen und es wurden stetig mehr.

"Wissen wir noch nicht genau." Der blonde Schattenjäger kniff konzentriert die Augenbrauen zusammen und tippte mehrfach auf der Karte herum.

Lydia kam sie zu ihnen geeilt und zog sich im Laufen ihre Lederjacke über. Zwei Seraphklingen hingen an ihrer Hüfte und eine weitere steckte in ihrem Holster am Bein.

"Alec, du gehst mit Jace und Clary raus und Izzy, du begleitest mich und Hodge. Wir brauchen jeden Schattenjäger draußen, um die Flut der Dämonen aufzuhalten."

Alec schluckte schwer. Dass sie Izzy und ihn mit raus schickte, konnte nur bedeuten, dass die Lage wirklich ernst war. Er nickte Lydia zu und rannte aus der Kommandozentrale, um sich rasch seine eigene Kampfkleidung anzuzuziehen. Izzy folgte ihm und machte sich auf in ihr eigenes Zimmer. Wenige Minuten später kamen sie beide in voller Ledermontur in die Zentrale zurück und Jace drückte im sogleich seinen Bogen und Köcher in die Hand. Genau wie früher, war der Bogen Alecs bevorzugte Waffe und einige der Schattenjäger hatten nicht schlecht gestaunt, als sie erkannten, wie gut er damit umgehen konnte. Das jahrelange Training mit seinem Mundiebogen hatte sich ausgezahlt. Alec vermutete, dass sein Vater immer gewollt hatte, dass er eines Tages doch noch als Schattenjäger dienen würde.

Rasch fanden sie sich in ihren Teams zusammen und eilten hinaus in die Nacht, um sich den stetig wachsenden Strom der Dämonen zu stellen. Es war ungewöhnlich, dass so viele Dämonen auf einmal aufgetaucht waren. Jace erzählte ihnen, dass es zwar vorkam, doch seit den Aufständen von Valentine vor vielen Jahren, konnte man diese Art der Vorfälle an zwei Händen abzählen. Irgendetwas musste sie aufgescheucht haben.

Alec folgte Clary und Jace durch die Dunkelheit der Nacht und wenige Minuten später erreichten sie unbemerkt den Central Park. Es war ungewöhnlich still und nichts von den Dämonen zu sehen. Jace holte sein Handy heraus und überprüfte die Position, an der die Sensoren die Dämonen zuletzt geordnet hatten.

"Eigentlich müssten sie genau hier sein", wunderte sich der blonde Schattenjäger.

Alec holte einen Pfeil aus seinem Köcher und legte diesen in seinen Bogen. Mit schussbereiter Waffe blickte er sich um, versuchte in den Schatten der Bäume irgendeine ungewöhnlich Bewegung auszumachen.

Mehrere Minuten vergingen, doch kein Dämon wagte sich aus seinem Versteck. Merkwürdig. Worauf warteten sie nur?

Alec stand mit dem Rücken zu den beiden anderen Schattenjäger. Sein Arm zitterte von der Anstrengung die Sehne des Bogen gespannt zu halten.

"Anscheinend sind sie weitergezogen", vermutete Clary leise.

"Sieht ganz danach aus. Nur wohin?" wunderte sich Jace und klang genauso überrascht wie seine Freundin.

Alec ließ seinen Bogen sinken und nahm die Spannung aus der Sehne. Er drehte sich zu Clary und Jace um, doch dann nahm er plötzlich aus dem Augenwinkel ein flüchtige Bewegung war. Sofort hob er seinen Bogen wieder und zielt in die Richtung. Alec kniff die Augen zusammen, suchte die Schatten nach einem Dämon ab. Dann sah er die Kreatur. Sie hockte gut versteckt in einem der Bäume.

Alec zögerte keine Sekunde und schoss seinen Pfeil ab. Die Federn streiften über seine Wange und wenige Augenblicke später drang das erschrockene Zischen des Dämons durch die Stille der Nacht. Augenblicklich brach die Hölle los und zwar buchstäblich. Mehrere Kreaturen kamen aus ihrer Deckung herausgeschossen und griffen die drei Schattenjäger an. Rasch stellten sie sich wieder in Formation, Rücken an Rücken.

Alec schoss Pfeil über Pfeil in die Horde der Dämonen, doch es fühlte sich an, als ob für einen gefallen Dämon zwei neue kamen. Clary und Jace hatten ihre Seraphklingen gezogen und stürmten voran in die Menge, tanzten fast schon elegant zwischen den Reihen der Dämonen und brachten diese einem nach dem anderen zu Fall.

Alec ließ sich indessen weiterhin in den Hintergrund fallen und gab den beiden mit seinen Pfeilen die nötige Rückendeckung. Mehr als einmal erwischte er eine der Kreaturen im letzten Moment, bevor diese ihre scharfen Klauen in Jace oder Clarys Rücken hauen konnten.

Alec griff ein weiteres Mal hinter sich, nur um festzustellen, dass sein Köcher war leer. _Verdammt._ Er zog seine Seraphklinge aus dem Holster an seinem Bein und rannte zu Clary und Jace, um sie in ihrem Kampf weiter zu unterstützen.

Immer wieder sank seine Klinge in das dunkle Fleisch der Höllenwesen und langsam wurde die Zahl der Dämonen weniger. Alec keuchte angestrengt. Trotz des Trainings und der Unterstützung seiner Runen konnte er langsam spüren, wie sich Erschöpfung in seinen Gliedern ausbreitete. Er biss die Zähne zusammen und versuchte alles um sich herum auszublenden, konzentrierte sich darauf, den Krallen und Zähnen und sonst noch was der Dämonen auszuweichen.

Gerade jagte er seine Seraphklinge in den Körper eines der schleimigen Dämonen, als plötzlich ein Zischen direkt hinter ihm ertönte. Blitzschnell drehte Alec sich um, um den Angriff des Dämons abzuwehren, doch er war nicht schnell genug. Die spitze Schwanzspitze des Dämons schnellt nach vorne und bohrte sich in seinen Körper. Alec gab einen erstickten Laut von sich und ließ sein Schwert fallen. Ein unglaublicher Schmerz schoss unmittelbar durch seinen Oberkörper und er sank auf die Knie. Der Dämon wollte gerade zum nächsten Schlag ausholen, als Jace ihm seine Seraphklinge in den riesigen Kopf jagte. Der Körper des Dämons verpuffte auf der Stelle und der verbrannte Geruch von Fleisch drang in Alecs Nase.

"Bei den Engel, Alec ist alles ok?", fragte Jace besorgt, seine Stimme klang merkwürdig verzerrt.

Alec presse seine Hand an seine verletzte Seite. Sein T-Shirt fühlte sich feucht an und ein weiterer Schmerzenslaut fiel von seinen Lippen. Seine Beine gaben unter ihm nach und er spürte, wie er zur Seite kippte. Doch bevor er den Boden berührte, fing starke Arme ihn auf.

Jace…

Alec nahm nur vage wahr, wie Clary sich ebenfalls neben ihn kniete. Er blinzelte ein paar Male, verwirrt darüber, dass keiner der beiden sich mehr um die restlichen Dämonen kümmerte. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er registrierte, dass alle Dämonen besiegt und wieder zurück nach Edom geschickt worden waren. Vorsichtig hob Clary sein T-Shirt an und Alec zog zischend die Luft ein.

"Gift, Jace", murmelte Clary leise.

Jace fluchte.

"Die Rune wird nicht helfen, solange das Gift in seinem Körper ist. Wir brauchen die Hilfe eines Hexenmeister."

Jace legte ihn vorsichtig auf den Boden und kramte in seiner Jackentasche nach seinem Handy. Alec spürte wie sich das Dämonensekret immer weiter in seinem Körper ausbreitete. Es pulsierte in seinem Blut und es fühlte sich an, als ob seine linke Seite in Flammen stand.

Es dauerte nicht lange und ein leises Zischen kündigte die Ankunft eines Hexenmeisters an. Alec blinzelte und versuchte seinen Kopf zu heben. Ein schiefes Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht, als er erkannte, dass es Magnus war. War er gekommen, um ihn zu retten? Würde sich ihr Plan von ganz alleine in die Tat umsetzen? Doch Alecs Hoffnung wurde mit der nächsten Sekunde zerstört.

"Auf keinen Fall. Ihr müsst euch einen anderen Hexenmeister suchen."

"Magnus, er wird sterben, wenn du ihn nicht heilst", flehte Clary.

Alec öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch es kam nur ein gequältes Stöhnen über seine Lippen. Das Gift des Dämons entfaltete seine lähmende Wirkung rasend schnell. Magnus blickte auf ihn hinab. Ihre Blicken trafen sich für einen Moment, doch dann verzog der Hexenmeister das Gesicht und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Das Geräusch des Öffnen eines Portals drang erneut an Alecs Ohr.

"Warum bist du dann überhaupt erst gekommen?", fragte Jace. Seine Stimme bebte vor unterdrücktem Zorn.

Magnus wirbelte zu ihnen herum und alleine der Anblick der schnellen Bewegung löste in Alec ein Schwindelgefühl aus. Er ließ seine Kopf wieder in Jace Schoß fallen, kämpfte gegen das Kreisen in seinem Kopf an. Es blieb still und Alec wunderte sich, ob Magnus die Frage von Jace überhaupt beantworten würde. Er presste die Augen fest zusammen, als er spürte, wie er kurz davor war, das Bewusstsein zu verlieren. Inzwischen hatte sich das Gift soweit ausgebreitet, dass sein ganzer Körper sich anfühlte, als würde brennende Flammen über seine Haut tanzen.

"Bitte, Magnus", versuchte Clary es erneut. Ihre Stimme klang von Tränen erstickt. Alec wollte ihr versichern, dass alles gut werden würde, als er plötzlich spürte wie sich Magnus neben ihn kniete.

"Dummer Nephilim", flüsterte der Hexenmeister und legte ihm die Hände auf die verletzte Seite.

Alec riss geschockt die Augen auf. Wie beim letzten Mal sprang ein unglaublich Energie zwischen Magnus und ihm hin und her. Sie war mächtig und raubte Alec beinahe den Atem, ließ helle Lichtpunkte vor seinen Augen flimmern. Das Gefühl in seiner Brust, welches ihn die letzten Wochen begleitet hatte, verstärkte sich mit einmal und er glaubte, dass sein Herz jeden Moment zerspringen würde. Immer wieder hörte er die Stimme von Magnus in seinem Kopf.

_Alexander. Es gibt eine Möglichkeit..._

Bilder tanzten vor seinen Augen. Es waren Bruchstücke von Erinnerungen, die nicht seine eigenen waren. Es waren Erinnerungen von Magnus. Aber wie konnte das sein?

Alec keuchte auf, als Magnus seine heilende Magie in ihn presste. Er spürte wie das Gift seinen Körper verließ und langsam aus ihm heraus sickerte. Kaum hatte Magnus das Dämonensekret vollständig aus seinem Körper entfernt, zog der Hexenmeister seine Hände zurück, ließ ihn fast schon mit einem leeren Gefühl zurück. Die Heilrune fing sofort an zu wirken und Alec spürte, wie sich die Wunde an seiner Seite langsam schloss. Mühsam richtete er sich auf und kam mit Jace Hilfe taumelnd auf die Füße. Alec verzog dabei das Gesicht. Die Wunde schmerzte immer noch fürchterlich.

"Wo ist Magnus?", fragte Alec und blickte sich suchend nach dem Hexenmeister um.

"Hat sich anscheinend aus dem Staub gemacht." Jace zuckte mit den Schultern.

Alec fluchte leise und kramte in seiner Jackentasche nach seine Handy.

"Alec, was ist los?", fragte Clary besorgt.

Alec ignorierte sie und wählte Catarinas Nummer. Nach dem dritten Klingeln nahm die Hexenmeisterin ab.

"Catarina, ich muss unbedingt mit dir sprechen. Aber nicht am Telefon. Kann ich vorbeikommen?"

"Hi, Alec. Was ist los? Ist was Schlimmes passiert?"

Alec warf Clary und Jace ein Blick zu.

"Ich glaub, ich weiß jetzt wie wir den Zauber von Asmodeus brechen können."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das war knapp gewesen. Zum Glück hat Magnus sich am Ende doch noch bereit erklärt Alec zu heilen und Alecs und Jace Plan ist von ganz alleine eingetreten.
> 
> Alec glaubt also einen Weg gefunden zu haben. Was hat er in den Erinnerungen von Magnus in seinem Kopf gesehen?
> 
> Wir werden es sicherlich im nächsten Kapitel herauszufinden. :)
> 
> ***
> 
> Bis dahin  
April*


	14. Vom Schatten ins Licht

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Alexander…”, flüsterte Magnus. Der Name des Schattenjägers fiel fast wie ein Seufzen von seinen Lippen. Dann, ohne Vorwarnung, explodierte der Schmerz in seiner Brust zu einer alles versengenden Welle. Magnus rollte sich zu einem Ball zusammen und presste seine Stirn gegen seine Knie. Er presste seine Lippen fest zusammen, verhinderte so, dass ein Schmerzenslaut sich aus seiner Kehle befreien konnte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey meine Lieben,
> 
> es hat ein bisschen gedauert, aber hier kommt das nächste Kapitel.
> 
> Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß damit.
> 
> April :*

Magnus stand am Fenster und blickte hinaus in die Dunkelheit der Nacht. Regentropfen prasselten unablässig gegen die Fensterscheibe und flossen langsam am Glas hinunter, um sich dann in einem unvorhersehbaren Muster aus dünnen Rinnsalen zu vereinigen. Der Hexenmeister verfolgte vereinzelten Tropfen auf ihrem Weg hinab zum unteren Rand des Fensters und nippte dabei an seinen Whisky. Immer wieder kehrten seine Gedanken zu dem gestrigen Vorfall zurück. Zu dem Moment, in dem er den Nephilim davor bewahrt hatte an dem giftigen Sekret des Dämons zu krepieren. Zurück zu..._ Alexander…_

Magnus kniff die Augen zusammen und presste seinen Zeigefinger und Daumen gegen seinen Nasenrücken. Warum beschäftigte dieser Shadowhunter ihn so sehr? Er hatte keine Gefühle mehr für ihn. Diese Zeit lag in der Vergangenheit. Dennoch nahm Alec mehr Raum in seinen Gedanken ein, als ihm lieb war. 

_ Verdammt… _

Schattenjäger waren arrogant, überheblich und schauten auf die Unterweltler hinab, als wären sie etwas Besseres. Magnus hatte endgültig die Nase voll ihnen. Er hatte es satt immer dann gerufen zu werden, wenn sie etwas von ihm wollten, als wär er deren persönlicher Problemlöser, nur um dann anschließend mit einem abfälligen Blick oder Kommentar wieder entlassen zu werden. 

_ Doch Alec war anders, oder? _

Magnus schüttelte den Kopf angesichts seines hoffnungsvollen Gedanken.  _ Sei kei Narr. _ Jetzt wo Alec seine Erinnerungen zurückerlangt hatte und wieder bei den Seinen war, würde er Magnus sicherlich mit anderen Augen sehen. Mit  _ deren _ Augen.  _ Aber vielleicht würde er…. _

“Hör auf damit, Bane!” rief Magnus verzweifelt und holte aus, schmetterte sein Whiskyglas gegen die nächste Wand. Es zersplitterte in hunderte kleine Glasscherben und die restliche bernsteinfarbene Flüssigkeit floss an der Wand hinab, wie die Regentropfen an der Fensterscheibe. 

“Da hat aber jemand schlechte Laune in dieser wunderschönen Nacht.”

Magnus wirbelte herum und blickte in das amüsierte Gesicht seines Vaters.

“Was willst du hier?”, fragte Magnus und kniff die Augen zusammen.

“Du bist unhöflich, Magnus,” tadelte Asmodeus und zog pikiert eine seiner Augenbrauen hoch. 

Der Hexenmeister ignorierte die Aussage seines Vaters und schlenderte hinüber zu seiner Bar, um sich einen neuen Drink einzuschenken. Vielleicht sollte er es mit einem seiner Cocktails versuchen. Vielleicht würder er so dann verhindern können, dass seine Gedanken immer wieder zu diesem einem Schattenjäger zurückkehrten. Magnus fing an verschiedene alkoholhaltige Flüssigkeiten zu mischen ohne wirklich darauf zu achten, was er da eigentlich alles in sein Glas kippte. Hauptsache es machte ihn betrunken und verhalf ihm zu vergessen.

Asmodeus gesellte sich zu ihm an die Bar und langte ohne zu Fragen nach der halbleeren Whiskyflasche, um sich dann selbst einen Drink einzuschenken. Magnus linste zu seinem Vater hinüber.  _ Hatte er seine Vorlieben für diese bernsteinfarbene Flüssigkeit etwa von ihm? _

Magnus schob den Gedanken beiseite und schloss die Flasche Gin, nippte dann an seinem Cocktail. Er verzog für eine Sekunde sein Gesicht. Der Cocktail war stark.  _ Gut _ . Mit einem leichten Swing in den Hüften schlenderte er zu seinem dunkelblauen Lieblingssessel und ließ sich schwungvoll darin nieder.

“Du hast mir meine Frage immer noch nicht beantwortet,  _ Vater _ .”

Asmodeus nippte an seinem Whisky und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Ein genüsslicher Laut vibrierte in dessen Kehle.

“Exzellente Wahl, Magnus.”

Der Hexenmeister schnaubte leise und verdrehte die Augen.

“Ich warte immer noch.”

Sein Vater warf ihm einen missmutigen Blick zu und kam dann auf ihn zu.

“Warum sollte ich etwas wollen? Vielleicht wollte ich einfach nur meinen Sohn besuchen.”

Magnus lachte auf und schüttelte ungläubig mit dem Kopf. Er stellte sein Cocktailglas auf einen kleinen Beistelltisch und schlug seine Beine übereinander.

“So dankbar ich dir auch bin, dass du mich von diesen albernen Gefühlen für diesen Schattenjäger befreit hast, heißt das aber nicht, dass wir plötzlich eine innige Vater-Sohn-Beziehung führen.” 

Seine Worte riefen ein stechendes Gefühl in seiner Brust hervor und Magnus runzelte die Stirn. Langsam fuhr er mit der Hand über seine Brust, direkt über seinem Herzen, um den merkwürdigen Schmerz zu vertreiben.

“Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung, mein Sohn.”

Magnus schaute auf.

“Es ist alles in…”

Ein lautes Klopfen an seine Tür ließ ihn verstummen. Irritiert kniff er die Augen zusammen. Er erwartete keinen Besuch an diesem Abend. Es konnte also nur eines bedeuten und darauf hatte er absolut keine Lust...

Magnus langte nach seinem Cocktailglas und beschloss das Klopfen zu ignorieren. Sein Vater warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu, doch der Hexenmeister beachtete ihn nicht weiter, nippte stattdessen genüsslich an der klaren Flüssigkeit seines Drinks. 

Ein weiteres Mal hämmerte jemand gegen seine Eingangstür und Magnus verdrehte nun genervt die Augen. 

“Willst du deinem Besuch nicht die Tür öffnen?”

Mit einem verärgerten Schnauben vollführte er eine elegante Bewegung um seine Wohnungstür zu öffnen. Magnus’ Augen weiteten sich überrascht, als seine Freundin Catarina in die Wohnung hineinstürmte, kaum dass sich die Tür geöffnet hatte. Er hatte wirklich gedacht, dass einer der Schattenjäger wieder einmal nach seiner Hilfe verlangen würde.

“Cat, was für eine Überraschung.” Magnus erhob sich aus dem Sessel und ging der Hexenmeisterin entgegen, sein Cocktailglas immer noch in seiner Hand.

“Magnus, ich…”

Die Hexenmeisterin verstummte und riss ihre Augen weit auf, als sie sah, wer sich noch in seiner Wohnung aufhielt.

“Was macht der Dämon hier?”

Magnus warf einen Blick über seine Schulter und schaute zu seinem Vater, der sich nun in den blauen Sessel niedergelassen hatte, in dem Magnus noch vor wenigen Augenblicken gesessen hatte. Der Hexenmeister zuckte mit den Schulter, als ob es nichts Besonderes wäre, einen Dämonen zu Besuch haben, noch dazu den Prinz von Edom.

“Mein Vater ist nur zu Besuch.”

Cat riss die Augen noch weiter auf, sofern es überhaupt möglich war und Magnus hatte seine Freundin noch nie so perplex gesehen. Bevor Magnus etwas dazu sagen konnte, fiel sein Blick auf eine Gestalt, die mit verschränkten Armen an der gegenüberliegenden Wand zu seiner Wohnung lehnte.  _ Alexander… _

“Was macht der Schattenjäger hier?”

Magnus blickte von Alec zu Catarina und wieder zurück.

Cat blinzelte ein paar Male und es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie ihm antwortete.

“Magnus, ich wollte etwas Wichtiges mit dir besprechen.”

“Und dafür brauchst du einen Schattenjäger?”

Magnus zog misstrauisch eine Augenbraue nach oben. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, wie Alec angesichts seiner Worte zusammenzuckte. Magnus ignorierte es.

“Cat, du weißt, ich bin immer gerne bereit dir zu helfen, aber ich denke heute Abend ist der denkbar schlechteste Augenblick dafür. Ich…”

“Magnus, warum bietest du deinem Besuch nicht etwas zu trinken an?”

Magnus drehte sich um und schaute zu seinem Vater, der nun mit langsamen Schritten zu ihnen hinüber kam.

"Ich hatte eigentlich gehofft einen ruhigen Abend zu verbringen.  _ Alleine… _ ", erwiderte Magnus und verschränkte seine Arme vor seiner Brust. Das Cocktailglas hielt er lässig zwischen zwei Fingern.

“Alec, nicht!”, rief Cat plötzlich und Sekunden später hörte Magnus das Zischen eines abgeschossenen Pfeils. Magnus wirbelte herum und mit einer raschen Bewegung seiner Hand fror er den Pfeil von Alec mitten in der Luft ein, nur wenige Zentimeter vor Asmodeus Gesicht.

Der Pfeil vibrierte einen Moment in der Luft und fiel dann scheppernd zu Boden. Magnus blinzelte perplex angesichts seines Einschreitens. Er wusste natürlich, dass der Pfeil Asmodeus nicht getötet, sondern nur zurück nach Edom verbannt hätte, aber dennoch sackte ihm sein Herz in den Magen.

“Der Abend wird immer interessanter,” murmelte sein Vater, die Stimme dunkel und gefährlich. Er blickte von dem Pfeil zu Magnus und wieder zurück und das ungute Gefühl in Magnus’ Inneren verstärkte sich.

Zu spät erkannte der Hexenmeister, dass das Gefühl in seiner Magengegend nicht von der Sorge um seinen Vater kam, sondern von der Sorge um den Schattenjäger. Um Alexander….

Bevor Magnus jedoch reagieren konnte, vibrierte die Magie des Dämons in der Luft und im nächsten Moment krachte Alec gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand zu seiner Wohnung. 

Ein unheimliches knackendes Geräusch hallte durch den Flur, mischte sich mit dem Schrei von Alec. Magnus blickte geschockt zu dem Schattenjäger, der in diesem Moment nur durch die Magie seines Vaters aufrecht gehalten wurde. 

Magnus schaute zu Asmodeus, fragte sich, was sein Vater vor hatte, als plötzlich etwas Glitzerndes an ihm vorbeiflog. Der Hexenmeister hatte kaum Zeit zu realisieren um was es sich handelte, als Alec erneut aufschrie.

"Lass dir das eine Mahnung sein, junger Schattenjäger. Einen Prinzen der Hölle sollte man nie leichtfertig verärgern." 

_ Bei Lilith…  _ Sein Vater hatte Alec die Scherben des zerbrochenen Glases in den Körper gerammt. Asmodeus entließ den Schattenjäger aus seinem magischen Griff und Alec rutsche an der Wand hinab zu Boden. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich in kurzen fast schon hektischen Atemzügen und ein weiterer gequälter Laut echote durch den Hausflur, als sei Kopf nach vorne sackte. Magnus schaute mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zu Alec hinüber, unfähig sich aus seiner Schockstarre zu lösen. 

Doch zum Glück war Cat hier. Sie eilte zu dem verletzten Nephilim und hockte sich besorgt über ihm. Sofort tanzte ihre blaue Magie über den Körper von Alec. Der Schattenjäger gab ein ersticktes Wimmern von sich und aus irgendeinem Grund zupfte der Laut an Magnus Herzen. Er wandte sich zu seinem Vater.

“Warum hast du das getan?” Magnus Stimme vibrierte von seinem unterdrückten Zorn. Wenn irgendjemand von den Schattenjägern herausfand, dass er tatenlos zugeschaut hatte wie ein Dämon einen der ihren verletzte...

Asmodeus zuckte mit den Schultern, fast schon gelangweilt.

“Er hätte sterben können!” warf Magnus seinem Vater entgegen.

“Was interessiert es dich, Magnus. Es ist nur ein Schattenjäger. Du bist etwas Besseres **. ** Dafür bestimmt zu herrschen und nicht wie ein kleiner Laufbursche Portale und Zauber für die Nephilim zu wirken. Deine Bestimmung ist es, als ein Prinz an meiner Seite zu stehen, damit wir gemeinsam über Edom herrschen können.”

Magnus warf seinem Vater einen weiteren zornigen Blick zu. In Edom zu leben wäre sein schlimmster Alptraum.

“Ich werde niemals an deiner Seite irgendeine Welt reagieren. Du magst zwar mein Vater sein, aber du bist ein Dämon. Eine herzlose und egoistische Kreatur der Hölle und ich werde mein Leben für deine machthaberischen Fantasien nicht opfern." 

Magnus vollführte eine Bewegung mit seiner Hand und sein Cocktailglas verschwand im Nirgendwo. Anschließend ging er ein paar Schritte auf Asmodeus zu.

"Und ich dulde es nicht, wenn du einen Schattenjäger in meinem Apartment etwas antust. Ich warne dich… Krümmst du Alec auch nur noch ein weiteres Haar, dann…" Magnus ließ den Rest des Satzes unausgesprochen, doch die Drohung hing klar und deutlich in der Luft. Er würde den Höllenprinzen verbannen.

Asmodeus kniff seine Augen zusammen und Magnus beobachtete, wie der Blick seines Vaters zwischen ihm und Alec hin- und herwanderte. 

“Du hast immer noch Gefühle für diesen Schattenjäger.”

Magnus kniff seine Augen zusammen und legte den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite. Eine Erinnerung schoss durch seinen Kopf. _ Gib die Liebe zu dem Schattenjäger auf und rette sein Leben…  _

"Nein, habe ich nicht."

Sein Vater musterte ihn eine Weile.

"Wirklich nicht?"

Magnus schüttelte den Kopf, ignorierte sein rasendes Herz.

"Gut", sagte Asmodeus schließlich, dehnte das Wort förmlich. "Ich hatte tatsächlich für einen Moment Sorge, dass du unseren Deal in irgendeiner Weise unterwandert hast."

Bevor Magnus etwas darauf erwidern konnte, ergriff Alec das Wort.

“Du hast ein wichtiges Detail übersehen, Asmodeus.”

Magnus drehte sich zu seiner Wohnungstür und sah, wie Alec sich mit der Hilfe von Catarina langsam auf seine Füße rappelte. Der Schattenjäger verzog das Gesicht. Jeder seiner Schritte schien ihm Schmerzen zu bereiten. Trotz der Hilfe von Catarina waren anscheinend noch nicht alle Verletzungen gänzlich verheilt. Auch Magie brauchte ihre Zeit und konnte keine Wunder vollbringen.

“Und das wäre, Nephilim?” Asmodeus spieh das letzte Wort förmlich hervor.

“Der Deal besagt nicht, dass ich Magnus seine Liebe nicht zurückgeben kann.”

Alecs Worten folgte eine Stille, die schwer zwischen ihnen lag. Dann brach Asmodeus plötzlich in lautes Lachen aus und Magnus blinzelte erschrocken. Der Hexenmeister hatte seinen Vater noch nie so lachen hören. So amüsiert...

“Und wie willst du das anstellen?”, fragte Asmodeus, nachdem er sich wieder beruhigt hatte. “Der Trankt verhindert, dass mein Sohn jemals wieder solch alberne Gefühle für einen Schattenjäger entwickel kann.”

Magnus runzelte die Stirn und schaute zu Alec, der nun nur noch wenige Schritte von ihm und seinem Vater entfernt stand. Er hielt sich die linke Seite mit einer Hand und seine Atmung war immer noch zittrig und ungleichmäßig.

“Dann kennst du deinen Sohn anscheinend schlechter, als du gedacht hast.”

Bevor Magnus oder sein Vater darauf reagieren konnte, preschte Alec nach vorne und überwand die letzten Meter zu Magnus. Der Hexenmeister hatte gerade noch genug Zeit, um einmal Luft zu holen, da lagen die Lippen von Alec auf den seinen. 

Was dann passierte raubte Magnus buchstäblich den Atem. Eine unglaubliche Energie sprang zwischen ihm und dem Schattenjäger hin und her, erfüllte seine Brust und Magnus hatte das Gefühl, dass sein Herz im nächsten Moment in Stücke gerissen werden würde.

Er keuchte erstickt an Alecs Mund auf und versuchte sich von dem Schattenjäger zu befreien. Doch Alec hielt seinen Kopf mit beiden Händen fest umklammert und verhinderte so, dass Magnus den Kuss beenden konnte. 

Dann knisterte die Luft um sie herum plötzlich und Magnus wurde mit einer unglaublichen Wucht nach hinten geschleudert. Alec erging es nicht anders. Die dämonische Magie seines Vaters tanzte in der Luft. 

Magnus flog durch die Luft und kam dann schlitternd auf dem Boden seiner Wohnung zum Liegen. Der Aufprall presste die verbleibende Luft aus seiner Lunge und er gab ein von Schmerz ersticktes Stöhnen von sich. Fast wie in Zeitlupe sah Magnus wie Alec in die entgegengesetzte Richtung flog. Zum Glück schritt Cat ein und verhinderte, dass Alec erneut schmerzhaft gegen die Wand schlagen konnte. 

“Alexander…”, flüsterte Magnus. Der Name des Schattenjägers fiel fast wie ein Seufzen von seinen Lippen. Dann, ohne Vorwarnung, explodierte der Schmerz in seiner Brust zu einer alles versengenden Welle. Magnus rollte sich zu einem Ball zusammen und presste seine Stirn gegen seine Knie. Er presste seine Lippen fest zusammen, verhinderte so, dass ein Schmerzenslaut sich aus seiner Kehle befreien konnte.

Vage nahm Magnus wahr, wie sein Vater sich über ihn beugte und etwas zu ihm sagte, doch die Worte gingen in dem Rauschen seines Blutes in seinen Ohren unter. Im nächsten Moment steigerte sich der Schmerz in seinem Herzen erneut und dieses Mal konnte Magnus den Schmerzenslaut nicht zurückhalten. Er fiel von seinen Lippen und hallte laut und unheimlich durch sein Apartment. Magnus riss die Augen auf und schnappte erstickt nach Luft. Fast glaubte er, dass eine weitere Welle sein Herz endgültig zerreißen würde, als der Schmerz plötzlich genauso überraschend aufhörte, wie er gekommen war. 

Fast schon erleichtert schluchzte Magnus auf. Er blieb für einen Moment in der zusammengerollten Position liegen und versuchte sein Herz zu beruhigen, dass nun aufgeregt und befreit in seiner Brust pochte. Erst dann setzte er sich auf und schaute hinüber zu Alec. Gerade noch rechtzeitig.

Asmodeus hatte seine Hände erhoben und marschierte auf Alec und Catarina zu. Um seine Hände wirbelte rote, grausame Magie, jeden Moment bereit gegen die Hexenmeisterin und den Schattenjäger eingesetzt zu werden. Catarina hatte ein Schutzschild um sich und Alec gezogen, doch Magnus wusste, dass ihre Magie nicht stark genug sein würde, um der Dämonenmagie standzuhalten. Asmodeus war einfach zu stark. Niemand konnte ihn aufhalten, außer…

Ohne eine weitere Sekunde verstreichen zu lassen, sprang Magnus auf die Füße und vollführte mit schnellen, fließenden Bewegungen einen Zauber. Im nächsten Moment schossen rotglühende Seile aus dem Nichts hervor, wickelten sich um den Körper des Höllenprinzen. 

Magnus zog an den magischen Seilen und sein Vater ging mit einem überraschten Laut zu Boden, landete unsanft auf den Knien. Die Magie des Dämon verpuffte, kaum hatten die Seile ihn eingefangen.

"Ich sagte dir doch, wenn du auch nur noch einmal versuchst Alec ein Haar zu krümmen, dann werde ich dafür sorgen, dass es das letzte Mal ist."

Sein Vater drehte seinen Kopf und blickte über sie Schulter zu Magnus. Das Gesicht des Dämons war zu einer schmerzhaften Maske verzogen.

"Und wie willst du das anstellen? Ich werde immer wieder einen Weg zu dir zurückfinden, Magnus."

"Daher verbanne ich dich auch nicht zurück nach Edom."

Bevor sein Vater darauf etwas erwidern konnte, öffnete Magnus ein Portal. Mit einer weiteren Handbewegung schleudert er seinem Vater einen Ball aus purer Magie entgegen, der dem Dämon das Bewusstsein raubte. Erst dann katapultierte er Asmodeus hinein in das Portal.

"Auf nimmer Wiedersehen, Vater." 

Magnus schloss den Magiewirbel und stieß ein Seufzen aus. Asmodeus würde nun für alle Zeit im Limbo gefangen sein.

"Magnus, ist alles ok?"

Der Hexenmeister blinzelte ein paar Male und drehte sich dann zu Cat und Alec herum.

"Ja, Cat. Mir geht es gut."

Seine Freundin atmete erleichtert aus. Magnus nickte ihr zu, ein leises Lächeln auf den Lippen. Dann schaute er zu Alec, der ihn mit einem zögerlichen, ja fast schon verzweifelten Ausdruck anschaute.

Magnus Herz machte einen Satz, als sich ihre Blicke trafen und ihm nächsten Moment lag er in Alecs Armen, schlang die seinen um dessen Oberkörper.

Alec gab einen erstaunten Laut von sich, doch dann erwiderte er die Umarmung.

"Es hat funktioniert," flüsterte Alec fast schon ehrfürchtig in Magnus Ohr und der Hexenmeister schluchzte auf, unfähig die Emotionen in Schach zu halten, die durch sein Korper rauschten. Erleichterung, Glück, Zuneigung und Liebe.

Alec hatte es tatsächlich geschafft. Er hatte Magnus seine Gefühle für ihn zurückgeben.

Denn Magnus hatte seine Liebe für Alec nicht zerstört, so wie sein Vater geglaubt hatte. Nein, er hatte sie bei Alec zwischengeparkt in der Hoffnung, dass der Schattenjäger einen Weg finden würde, den Zauber von Asmodeus zu unterwandern.

"Du hast es tatsächlich gelöst," schluchzte Magnus leise. Er hob seinen Kopf von Alecs Brust und blickte durch tränenverhangene Augen zu Alec hinauf ohne den sicheren Platz in den Armen des Schattenjägers zu verlassen.

Alec nickte langsam und dann blinzelte er plötzlich, kämpfte gegen eigene Tränen an, die sich in seinen Augen sammelten.

Ein leises Räuspern ertönte und Magnus schaute fast schon irritiert zu seiner Freundin. Er hatte Cat tatsächlich für einen Moment vergessen.

"Sorry, Cat, ich…"

Sie schüttelten den Kopf und brachte ihn damit zum schweigen. 

"Wir reden später." 

Sie zwinkerte ihm zu und verschwand dann durch ein Portal, ließ ihn und Alec alleine. Eine Stille breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus und Magnus fuhr sich fast schon verlegen über sein Nacken.

"So…" sagte Magnus schließlich, dehnte das Wort ein wenig und schaute wieder hinauf zu Alec, ein vorsichtiges Lächeln auf den Lippen. "Du bist also ein Schattenjäger, huh?"

"Und du ein Hexenmeister", antwortete Alec und erwiderte das Lächeln.

"Ja, richtig", sagte Magnus. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als er die Unsicherheit in seiner Stimme hörte.  _ Würde Alec ihn nun mit anderen Augen sehen _ ?

Alec legte den Kopf ein wenig schief und das Lächeln fiel von seinen Lippen.

"Magnus, was ist los?"

Der Hexenmeister schüttelte mit dem Kopf und setzte sein Lächeln wieder auf.

"Nichts, Alexander. Nur ein dummer Gedanke."

Alec kniff die Augen zusammen und betrachtete ihn für einen Moment, eine Augenbraue skeptisch nach oben gezogen.  _ Mist _ . So einfach würde er wohl nicht aus der Situation herauskommen.

Magnus seufzte leise und senkte seinen Blick.

"Nun, ich weiß nicht, was du alles schon erfahren hast, aber Schattenjäger und Unterweltler… nun, sagen wir der Rat sieht es nicht gerne, wenn wir miteinander Zeit verbringen… geschweige eine Beziehung führen und…"

Alec legte ihm einen Finger unter das Kinn und hob seinen Kopf an. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und was Magnus in Alecs Augen sah, raubte ihm förmlich den Atem.

"Magnus, es ist mir egal was der Rat denkt oder was für Vorstellungen sie haben was sein darf und was nicht. Ich liebe dich. Daran wird weder Schattenjäger, Unterweltler, der Rat oder sonst jemand etwas ändern können und wenn denen das nicht passt, dann können die von mir aus alle zur Hölle fahren."

Magnus blickte zwischen Alecs Augen hin und her, die nun ernst auf hinab schauten und er spürte wie sich erneut Tränen in seinen eigenen sammelte. Er schluckte schwer.

"Alexander...", wisperte Magnus, unfähig etwas anderes zu sagen.

Alecs Ausdruck wurde sanfter und der Anflug eines Lächeln erschien auf dessen Lippen. Der Schattenjäger hob seine Hände und legte sie Magnus auf die Wangen, rahmte sein Gesicht zwischen ihnen ein.

Magnus schloss für einen Moment die Augen und genoß das Gefühl von Alecs Händen auf seiner Haut. Dann lagen Alecs Lippen plötzlich auf den seinen, hießen ihn in einem sanften Kuss willkommen. Magnus seufzte an Alecs Mund und erwiderte den Kuss. Es fühlte sich an wie nach Hause kommen. Endlich.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Endlich hat alles ein Ende und sie sind wieder zusammen. 
> 
> Somit ist die Geschickte auch bald zu Ende. evtl. ein oder Kapitel kommen noch. 
> 
> Hinterlasst mir gerne einen Kommentar und erzählt mir wie euch das Kapitel gefallen hat.
> 
> Bis zum nächsten Mal
> 
> April :*

**Author's Note:**

> Danke wieder an meine Betaleserin @Tiffy1307Steph 
> 
> Freue mich wie immer über euer Feedback. 🙃


End file.
